Operación Valkiria
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Gravemente herido en combate, el Coronel Sasuke Uchiha, un aristócrata alemán, regresa de África y, tras unirse a la resistencia alemana, se convierte en el cerebro de la Operación Valkiria, cuyo objetivo era derrocar el régimen nazi y acabar con la guerra eliminando previamente a Danzo, creando un gobierno que se haga cargo de Alemania.
1. Prologo

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Juro por Dios este juramento sagrado:_

 _Que voy a rendir obediencia incondicional a Adolf Hitler, Fhürer del Reich alemán y del pueblo, comandante supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas, y que en todo momento estaré listo, como valiente soldado, para dar mi vida por este juramento..._

Juramento al Fhürer impartido a las Wehrmacht, las SS y las SA

* * *

Prologo

 _Tunisia, África del Norte. Decima división Panzer del ejército alemán_

Cada determinada cantidad de años, el mundo se veía sumido en la oscuridad sin razón justificable, Sasuke ya lo había visto una vez cuando con apenas once años casi no había entendido el fin el conflicto mayor conflicto bélico en la historia del mundo y que ahora era conocido como la Primera Guerra Mundial, ¿Cómo entenderlo? El tratado de Versalles, la crisis del 29, la renombrada República de Weimar y ahora el Reich…claro que ahora no era el mismo que había sido en aquel entonces, ya no era un adolescente; a sus treinta y cinco años había peleado lo suficiente en esta Segunda Guerra como para comprender todo lo que en el pasado le habría resultado una simple locura, algo tan lejano y que no podría alcanzarlo ni a su familia. Todas sus hazañas durante esta nueva guerra lo habían llevado hasta este punto muerto del mundo, un desierto tan inconmensurable e infinito como su añoranza de su hogar, de su esposa Sakura y de sus cuatro hijos: Itachi, Daisuke, Kagami y Sarada, que estarían esperándolo, por ellos cumplía con su llamado " _deber_ ", no porque le resultara satisfactorio hacerlo. En solitario en el interior de su tienda, escribía sus pensamientos personales en su bitácora en un intento por liberar todas esas palabras que tenía prohibido—bajo condena de muerte—pronunciar en presencia de quienes lo rodeaban, eligiendo en su lugar encontrarse alejado de esa realidad y de la suave brisa que levantaba arena en el exterior pese a la movilización de algunos soldados que cumplían con sus propios deberes sin dejarse intimidar por la madre naturaleza, algunos creyéndose superiores, otros…bueno, eso era mejor dejarlo a la imaginación, ¿no?

" _Las promesas de paz y prosperidad del Fhürer han caído en el olvido, dejando tras ellas una estela de destrucción. Las atrocidades cometidas por las SS de Danzo han mancillado el honor del ejército alemán"_

Teniendo una vasta carrera como militar, inicialmente integrado en una unidad de caballería de la Reichswehr en Bamberg en 1926; había alcanzado el grado de capitán en la Wehrmacht a los once años de carrera, grado que normalmente sólo hubiera conseguido a los 16 años de servicio, cosa que lo hacía destacar, pero eso no lo hacía por compromiso al Reich, pero si compromiso con su patria, con el mundo en que había nacido y crecido y que actualmente sufría una metamorfosis negativa y que lo hacía irreconocible. Había formado parte en la ocupación de los Sudetes, en las campañas de Polonia en 1939 y Francia en 1940, habiendo sido incluso condecorado con la Cruz de Hierro de Primera Clase el 31 de mayo de 1940, pero nada de eso le importaba realmente, meros títulos y condecoraciones materiales sin un peso o importancia real ni significativo porque no peleaba por el Reich, quería su caída, algo que contradecía a los ideales que todos sus compañeros de la división Panzer o los propios Generales que tomaban decisiones junto a él no soñarían siquiera que tenía, pero esa era su verdad. Si bien inicialmente había tenido una postura tibia contra el nazismo, actualmente Sasuke podía considerar que esa " _tibieza_ " se había vuelto u ideal radical, considerando que el próspero futuro de Alemania dependía de que se deshicieran de la llamada " _Alemania Nazi de Danzo_ " a quien consideraba un peligroso demagogo que debía ser erradicado del medio, y cuanto antes mejor, al igual que Hidan y todo su gabinete de conspiradores absurdamente leales a él. Todo esto había comenzado a cobrar fuerza luego de que el Uchiha hubiera participado en la guerra contra la Unión Soviética durante la llamada " _Operación Barbarroja_ ", que lo había hecho—y aun hoy—sentirse horrorizado por las sistemáticas matanzas por parte del SD alemán, los infames escuadrones de la muerte de las SS en la retaguardia…sobre todo contra los judíos.

" _Entre los oficiales hay un descontento generalizado debido a los crímenes perpetrados por los nazis. El asesinato de civiles, el sometimiento de los prisioneros al hambre a la tortura, la ejecución en masa de judíos…"_

No era ningún tonto, sería estúpido para él no saber lo que sucedía, el modo en que recursos prometidos a emplear en la guerra se desviaban para eliminar a personas inocentes sin justificación, ¿En que los judíos eran diferentes de ellos?, ¿En que eran menos dignos? No merecían estar encerrados ne campos de muerte, porque eso era la verdad de todo, no simple deportación como se le hacía creer al pueblo. Quizás uno de los culpable no fuera únicamente Danzo sino también Hidan, porque cuando se les daba a psicópatas carta blanca conque hacerse con todo el poder a su disposición y así destruir a inocentes…no, no le gustaba pensar en eso. No quería que el mundo entero recordara a la nación alemana como un tierra corrupta por el racismo, sabía que muchos pensaban como él, cuando se pertenecía a la aristocracia fácilmente se podía conocer a muchos intelectuales y esos mismos contactos eran quienes desde muy temprana edad le habían abierto los ojos con respecto a lo que verdaderamente sucedía en el mundo. Se lo había icho a Sakura una vez y ella estaba de acuerdo con él; el camino de los Nazis no era el suyo, nunca había estado de acuerdo con nada de lo que el Reich había hecho y nunca lo estaría, pero no contaba ni con los medios ni las oportunidades para sembrar una revolución. ¿Cuestionaba las dotes de Danzo como comandante? Desde luego y preveía derrota tras derrota luego del resultado de la batalla de Stalingrado. Alemania estaba siendo conducida a su propio Apocalipsis, uno en que todo los verían como una nación de tiranos crueles y opresores.

" _Mi deber como oficial ya no consiste en salvar a mi país, sino en salvar vidas humanas. No encuentro a un solo un general en situación de enfrentarse a Danzo que tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo_ "

-Coronel Uchiha- saludo el soldado con el típico ademan militar, sorprendiéndolo, pero dándole a Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para ocultar su bitácora para no ser descubierto, -el general llegara dentro de cuatro horas- informo, dirigiéndose respetuosamente a él.

-Gracias, necesito verlo en cuanto legue- contesto Sasuke escuetamente.

Un par de minutos pasaron entre la despedida del soldado, realizando el tan habitual gesto militar, y el eco de sus pasos alejándose, tranquilizando al Uchha que hubo dado un audible y notorio suspiro al encontrarse a solas. No le gustaba sentirse como menos que un traidor, actuando a espaldas de todos pero acorde con su conciencia, pero no era algo tan extraño porque su familia jamás había estado de acuerdo con el ascenso de los nazis al poder en 1933, pero en su día la aparición del llamado partido nacional socialista le había resultado indiferente, habiéndose unido al ejército alemán en 1926, entonces llamado Reichswehr, con solo 18 años. Pero desde luego que su visión de los nazis había cambiado a partir de 1938, después de la llamada " _Noche de los Cristales Rotos"_ al ver cómo miembros de las SS realizaban todo tipo de crímenes y vejaciones a judíos. De hecho, su cuñada, la famosa aviadora Izumi-esposa de su hermano mayor, Itachi-era de ascendencia judía, y hacia solo un años había estado a punto de ser internada en un campo de concentración, de no ser por los contactos y amistades que Sasuke tenía en los altos mandos del ejército que le habían permitido darle documentación falsa por su propio bien y el de su hermano. Él y Sakura tenían amigos intelectuales que eran judíos y no se avergonzaban de ello, pero de momento lo mantenían como un secreto por…obvias razones, pero deseaban que estos días de mentiras y tapaderas terminaran y más pronto que tarde. Cerciorándose de que se encontraba a solas otra vez, el Uchiha hubo retomado la redacción de sus pensamientos en su bitácora:

" _Estoy rodeado de hombres que no quieren o no pueden enfrentarse a la verdad: Danzo no solo es el mayor enemigo del mundo entero, es también el mayor enemigo de Alemania. Es necesario un cambio_ "

* * *

 _7 de febrero de 1943_

La información dada por el soldado la tarde anterior había sido un hecho absoluto, solo que el General Kimimaro y él no habían tenido necesidad de entablar una conversación prologada o relativamente importante, pero con el alba la situación había cambiado, Sasuke era consciente de que-bajo las órdenes dictadas desde Berlín, por el mismísimo " _Fhürer_ "-las tropas debían movilizarse, pero…en su basta experiencia era un poco tarde para hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que las tropas aliadas dirigidas por el famoso Tobirama Senju, estaban cercando su perímetro. Tal vez desde enero de ese año es que Sasuke tuviera que aceptar encontrarse en pleno desierto, al norte de África, no era una degradación si se tenía en cuenta que estaba bajo la jurisdicción de Hiruzen Sarutobi, apodado " _el zorro del desierto_ ", eso y que también había sido ascendido a teniente coronel. Era oficial de una unidad especial de las tanquetas del general Sarutobi y que se dedicada al reconocimiento del terreno y a la observación de la fuerza, la posición y los movimientos del enemigo, pero había un pequeñísimo problema…estaban cercados, literalmente, y ante eso no había mucho que hacer. Tenía una idea o mejor dicho sostenía la firme creencia de que, por ahora, lo mejor no era sino replegarse, pero hacerle ver tal perspectiva a un nazi; no había cosa más complicada que esa, solo esperaba conseguir los resultados esperados y no solo lo decía por él. Claro, quería regresar con su esposa y sus hijos, estar lejos no era comprensible en lo absoluto, pero el punto para replegarse era al vida de todos los soldados a su disposición, tenía un compromiso con sus vidas, ¿cómo permitir bajas de ese tipo? Su deber no era servir al Fhürer, su deber era salvar vidas.

-Coronel mis órdenes son avanzar hasta Sidi Mansur y defenderlo, y eso es lo que haremos- discutió el General Kimimaro.

-Los ingleses avanzan desde el sur y Tobirama se acerca a la costa- contesto el Uchiha sencillamente, sabiendo de la enemistad y antipatía del Reich hacia el general estadounidense cuya reputación lo precedía sobradamente, -debimos partir hace dos días- mascullo, obviando que cumplir las órdenes, en ese punto, no era sino absurdo.

-No, Coronel, seguiremos luchando, hasta obtener la victoria- insistió Kimimaro con una fe que Sasuke no comprendía, ero suponía que era parte de la misma ceguera ideológica que él había sentido anteriormente, pero ya no más.

-Ya perdimos el norte de África, necesitara esos hombres para defender Berlín- contradijo Sasuke, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir si no quería acarrearse nefastas consecuencias. -Podemos servir a Alemania o al Fhürer, no a ambos- específico, si detallar exactamente el sentido de sus palabras que por sí solas ya eran bastante polémicas.

-Por decir esas cosas lo enviaron aquí, Coronel- aludió Kimimaro con tranquilad pero de forma crítica.

-Lo que fue mucho peor- corrigió el Uchiha, ocultando su divertimento al decir esto. -General, solo quiero que estos hombres salgan de aquí con vida- admitió, desviando su mirada hacia cada hombre y soldado que preparaba los vehículos para salir a hacer reconocimiento.

Conocía sus propias limitaciones, parte de la conciencia humana significaba ver sus propios errores y aprender de ellos, pero si de algo no carecía Sasuke era de orgullo. Pertenecía a una destacada familia aristocrática desde antes de nacer, cosa que ciertamente había evitado que él, su hermano mayor o sus padres hubieran padecido penuria alguna durante la crisis del 29 y eso lo agradecía a la providencia. La familia Uchha había entrado en la historia durante el siglo XIII, —más enfáticamente en 1260—a través del noble Indra Otsutsuki cuyos descendientes hasta el propio Sasuke había ostentado el apellido Uchiha sin falta alguna, relacionándose con aristócratas de igual modo, manteniendo el respetable linaje de su apellido. Entre los ancestros de Sasuke, por parte de su madre se encontraba el conde Izuna Uchiha, procedente del ejército prusiano, cuyo apellido ostentaba uno de los barcos de guerra más grandes de Alemania durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, el crucero acorazado SMS Uchiha y luego en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el acorazado DKM Uchiha. Había sido el hijo menor del matrimonio compuesto por el conde Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa la condesa Mikoto, teniendo u hermano mayor; Itachi. Ciertamente a nadie le sorprendía la trayectoria del Conde Sasuke Uchiha, no solo porque sus éxitos militares eran muy conocidos, sino porque los Uchiha eran una antigua familia aristocrática, conocida por que poseer varios castillos en el sur de Alemania, y quizás una de las pocas familias de origen noble que continuaban siendo leales al Reich. El General Kimimaro hizo acopio de su máxime frialdad al escuchar estas palabras, no era habitual que un noble y vasallo del Reich se expresara de ese modo, pero él mismo en lo personal debía reconocer que tenía razón, no decía nada erróneo, todo era verdad, pero tristemente en la posición en la que estaba no tenían permitido expresar su opinión, no trabajaban por ello…volteo a ver al soldado de pie tras él y que se hubo dado la vuelta con tal de no resultar un obstáculo, si así podía considerarse, pero guardando para si su opinión con respecto a dichas palabras. Carraspeando de forma casi inaudible, el General acorto la distancia entre él y el coronel, sin exteriorizar su opinión real como respuesta a sus declaraciones.

-¿Y qué espera que haga?- inquirió Kimimaro, si aceptar ni rechazar ninguna opinión.

-Digamos al mando que queda poca agua, que tenemos que ir a Mesuna y unirnos a la veintiuna Panzer, así tendríamos una oportunidad- contesto Sasuke de forma predecible, pero no por arrogancia infundada sino porque estaba seguro de tener la razón.

Su instinto de supervivencia no era mayor que su lealtad para con sus hombres, si estaba donde estaba no era para salvar únicamente su despreciable pellejo, ¿Cuántos soldados se encontraba presentes? Unos cientos, esas vidas eran las que cobraba importancia en ese momento tan crucial y Sasuke no pretendería quedarse-por nada del mundo-de brazos cruzados, arriesgaba su posición como coronel al expresarse con semejante libertad pero para él aquello no era nada, no; porque había conseguido todos esos logros bajo el falso ideal del nacionalsocialismo, creyendo que lo había visto, ido y presenciado estaba bien, solo para poder quedarse futuramente la venda de los ojos. Sabía que no resultaría tan fácil hacerle ver todo lo ocurrido a otros, pero al menos mediante su tenacidad quería evitar un futuro peor, sin importar que se le fuera la vida en ello. Como General, Kimimaro había escuchado muchas cosas, no era n un adolescente ni un joven, era un hombre con experiencia militar así que no había demasiadas cosa que pudieran sorprenderlo y esta posibilidad tampoco lo hizo, más las palabras el coronel Uchiha tenían mucho sentido; no solo ganarían tiempo sino que obtendrían recursos y podrían encontrar en un terreno relativamente neutral como para planear tranquilamente una estrategia, ingenioso pero peligroso a la vez; existían diarios de operaciones que constataban todo cuanto sucedía en el frente de batalla y que conformaba informes enviados a la capital del Reich, en caso de que sucediera un motín por traición, tenían que cumplir con todo alíe de la letra porque morir era incluso más fácil de lo que día pensarse.

-¿Constara en el diario de operaciones que no teníamos agua para llegar a Sidi Mansur?-indago Kimimaro,

-Se lo garantizo- contesto Sasuke tranquilamente, ocultando eficazmente su sorpresa e incredulidad por no obtener una respuesta negativa.

-Encárguese usted- delego Kimimaro con absoluta confianza.

-General- acato el Uchiha, de inmediato, dirigiéndose a él con el habitual ademan militar y viceversa.

En esos momentos no importaba nada más que sobrevivir, tan lejos de la capital y del Reich mismo, ¿Quién podría acusarlos de traición o complot? Allí desperdiciaban más tiempo en protegerse de una tormenta de arena que el necesario en conciliar el sueño siquiera, no era condiciones agradables en lo absoluto, por lo hablar de las elevadas temperaturas; no, tenían algo muchísimo más importante de lo que encargarse que meros rituales protocolarios. El General Kimimaro se hubo retirado, despidiéndose de él con un asentimiento, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera a meditar mejor la situación, todo lo que estaba haciendo…¿Realmente servía de algo?, si moría mañana o inclusive hoy ¿Qué les dejaría a sus hijos y a su esposa? No creía en el Reich, no creía en ninguna promesa hecha por Danzo y que hasta la fecha habían probado ser falsas, solo podía creer en su empeño personal por cambiar las cosas, pero tampoco sabía si lo lograría. Su vida realmente estaba llena de contradicciones. Un mudo suspiro fue lo único que abandono los labios del Uchiha que ya sin interrupción alguna se dirigió hacia el auto que está esperándolo. Claro que se encargaría de que los informes enviados a Berlín estuviera redactados en base todo lo que él considerar oportuno, pero de momento tenía que cumplir con su deber y realizar el reconocimiento pertinente. Subiendo al auto, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí a la par que el soldado a su cargo encendía el motor e iniciaba a transitar por el camino marcado…deseaba concentrarse, era importante que lo hiciera, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase, Sasuke sentía que algo lo hacía despegarse de la realidad y lo más extraño es que no sabía que podía ser aquello.

En una mínima fracción de segundo y rompiendo con el silencio—obviando el sutil eco del motor del vehículo—existente es que un par de aviones hubieron atravesado el cielo, Sasuke de inmediato se hubo centrado en reconocerlos porque—en las proximidades—entre las fuerzas de las Afrika Korps no contaban con aviones o no que se encontraran próximos…no, no eran aviones alemanes, eran británicos. Resultaría absurdo suponer que eran aviones que solo estaban de paso, era obvio que estaban buscando blancos militares que atacar o que tal vez ya hubieran atacado, fuera como fuera, Sasuke creyó ver en cámara lenta e momento en que estos aviones comenzaba a disparar metralla, todos y cada uno de los disparos propinados al vehículo pasaron lentamente en su rango de visión, hasta el momento en que todo hubo culminado en una explosión…sentía un estruendoso eco retumbándole en la cabeza y cundo el polvo y la arena a su alrededor se hubieron disipado, hubo podido percatarse de que se encontraba de cara al suelo, quiso levantar el rostro de la arena, moverse siquiera…pero le faltaron las fuerzas. Apenas conseguía respirar o sentir, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor de heridas que no conseguía ver pero que sentía lo arrastrarían a la muerte, la cantidad de sangre que—sentía—estaba perdiendo cruzaba lo normal. Si es que realmente iba morir allí, en ese momento, Sasuke lamentaba de todo corazón no haber podido escribirle una última carta a Sakura, expresándole cuanto pensaba en ella, cuanto la extrañaba y amaba, deseo poder escribirle una carta a su hermano—tiempo atrás, obviamente—pidiéndole que protegiera a Sakura y a sus hijos si algo llegaba a sucederle a él, lo cual actualmente desde luego que era el caso, pero si lamentaba algo era dejarle vergüenza a sus hijos, vergüenza de pertenecer a una nación bárbara y cruel. ¿Qué diría el futuro de los alemanes? Una nación de opresores, viles tiranos, seres sin corazón regidos por prejuicios raciales, no existía un margen diferente, pero Sasuke al menos moriría sabiendo que no había sido ni jamás seria como ellos, él había conservado su conciencia intacta, no era como los nazis. No iba a ponerse a rezar por su vida, no en un momento así, pero contuvo el repentino impulso de hacerlo; no quería morir, no así ni ahí, no sabiendo lo incierto que era el futuro para su esposa y sus hijos, pero…¿Podía evitarlo?

Arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, vivo o muerto; nada tenía sentido, contribuyendo a alejar a Sasuke de la realidad, sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia…

* * *

 _13 de Marzo de 1943, Smolensk, Rusia/Frente Oriental Alemán_

La niebla cubría el paraje antaño considerado ruso, más el cielo igualmente era surcado por un cuarteto de aviones—con el emblema de la esvástica impreso en puntos de su estructura—que pese a las dificultades en cuanto a visibilidad se refería, hubieron llevado a cabo eficientemente su labor, porque no transportaban a pasajeros cualesquiera, no, claro que viajaban generales y coroneles de renombrada importancia, pero estos eran insignificantes si se tenía en consideración que tanto resguardo—los tres aviones de tamaño ligeramente más pequeño—era para un solo hombre; el _Fhürer_ Danzo Shimura, que había ordenado un reunión con importantes miembro de su comando. El amplio y vasto territorio estaba cubierto de flora, arboles tan grandes como para cubrir las praderas por completo, pero exceptuando un pronunciado rectángulo apenas poseedor de césped y donde se encontraba la pista de aterrizaje a la que los aviones se hubieron dirigido sin más demora, especialmente dos de los aviones de menor tamaño y que a toda velocidad hubieron descendido tierra con una eficacia imperdible bajo la indiferente mirada de los comandantes y generales presentes—al igual que la comitiva armamentista disponible en caso de un nuevo atentado—que ataviados en sus uniformes, gorras y abrigos tradicionales del ejército alemán, hubieron disfrutado de las ultimas caladas de sus cigarrillos antes de—lentamente—tirarlos al suelo y pisarlos con la suela de sus botas de cuero, para apagarlos en tanto el avión de mayor tamaño hubo aterrizado. Por más impresionante que sonara Danzo Shimura; el _Fhürer_ , no fumaba, era abstemio, vegetariano, ecologista e incluso estaba contra el maltrato a los animales, pero estas dos primeras nociones eran fundamentales y así lo hubo recordado Kakashi Hatake, apagando su cigarrillo; el Fhürer nunca permitía a alguien beber o fumar delante de él y había que recordar bien las órdenes dictadas.

El personal encargado de asistir menormente al Fhürer prontamente hubo abierto la puerta del avión de tamaño mediano y color gris verdoso, ubicando las escaleras—consideradas "de servicio"—mientras el motor se apagaba, permitiéndole a todo los soldados y guardaespaldas emerger del interior del avión al exterior, algunos de los hombres que hubieron descendido del avión eran simples pero leales soldados, pero por otro lado algunos eran miembros de las Wehrmacht, e incluso de las SS y SA, todo con el fin de resguardar la vida del líder supremo de Alemania que ya había sufrido más de diez atentados y quizás sucederían más si ellos no resguardaran tan mesuradamente su vida, aun por encima de las propias. La presencia de semejante fuerza beligerante no era cosa de juego; las Wehrmacht eran las fuerzas armadas unificadas de la Alemania nazi, las Schutzstaffel o comúnmente llamadas " _SS_ " no eran sino la gran organización paramilitar al servicio de Danzo y del Partido Nazi, cobrando la mayor importancia en aquellos instantes, así como las Sturmabteilung o " _SA_ " que ciertamente eran más bien un grupo de la milicia pero que justo como las _SS_ , por su crueldad, eran idóneos para deshacerse de enemigos potenciales, bastando su presencia para intimidar a cualquiera y esto último era el punto, demostrar superioridad e invencibilidad. El avión de mayor tamaño, plateado y con el emblema de la esvástica pintado en rojo, hubo sido mejormente recibido y del cual hubieron descendido generales y militantes portando los mismos usares de los presentes, pero si bien la atención de los presentes entonces había sido relativamente dispersa, esto hubo cambiado en tanto quien hubo aparecido no fue otro que el mismísimo _Fhürer_ , a quien todo los generales que habían estado esperando su llegada hubieron acudido a saludar debidamente, aunque Kakashi deba reconocer—al menos para si y en lo más profundo de su corazón—que él no pensaba como todos ellos. Había sido fácil para Kakashi esperar la llegada del Fhürer, pero tolerar su llegada hubo sido otra cosa, motivo por el que se le hizo difícil lidiar con la idea de soportar estar en la misma mesa que él durante la reunión que de forma inminente tendría lugar…eso era otra historia.

-¡En pie!- ante este repentino anuncio, cada uno de los presentes se hubo levantado de su lugar en la mesa, dirigiendo su visión hacia la entrada de la tienda en cuando Danzo hubo hecho acto de aparición, y nadie tuvo permitido moverse hasta el momento en que el Fhürer hubo ocupado el lugar central en la mesa. -Siéntense.

Con un inaudible suspiro y de manera estoica como el resto de los presentes, Kakashi tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar. Antes de la formal reunión que se tenía planeado tuviera lugar, sucedería una pequeña cena y prueba de ello fueron los platos que hubieron comenzado a ser puestos frente a los presentes, siendo el primero y más significativo el del Fhürer; arroz, puré y zanahorias, algo sencillo y que careciera de cualquier fragmento de origen animal, por obvias razones. Kakashi observo con disimulada atención a Danzo antes de apartar la mirada; no podía continuar más con eso, era necesario hacer algo.

* * *

La cena y posterior junta había sido tortuosamente lenta, pero eso importaba poco ahora mientras Kakashi hacia ingreso en la habitación que había pedido y donde su amigo Obito preparaba un par de botellas falsas que en la parte posterior de su estructura sostendrían un detonador, esa era su verdad, que no soportaba el Régimen de la Alemania Nazi y deseaba que llegar a su fin y el primer plazo era deshacerse de Danzo. Bajo toda la fachada de oficial y general habilidoso, leal al Reich, que Kakashi Hatake se esmeraba tanto en exteriorizar…se escondía un hombre que ya no podía más con una existencia tan absurda, eso y más lo habían hecho unirse a la Resistencia Alemana para así derrocar el régimen de Danzo que tanta polémica estaba generando y levantando, cual polvareda. Ciertamente, en el principio, había simpatizado con los nazis por la oposición de estos al Tratado de Versalles, que tanto había arruinado a la nación, culpando al pueblo alemán de todo lo sucedido en la Primera Guerra Mundial, como si sobre ellos hubiera recaído la responsabilidad de tal suceso…pero Kakashi se arrepentía de haber aceptado todo eso y se sentía así desde 1934, durante la Noche de los Cuchillos Largos, en que casi doscientos seguidores del propio Danzo hubieron sido asesinados bajo sus órdenes. Si aquellos considerados leales en ideales, igualmente eran considerados una amenaza, entonces, ¿Quién estaba realmente a salvo?, ¿Qué clase de régimen era aquel que erradicaba a sus propios miembros? No era un régimen, era una dictadura que permitía purgas y persecuciones políticas. Habiéndose graduado como el alumno más brillante de la Academia Militar Prusiana, de la promoción de 1936, fácilmente lo habían destinado al primer departamento del Estado Mayor del Ejército, lo que le había permitido estudiar los posibles escenarios de guerra, apreciando los riesgos y debilidades del deseo de Danzo de prepararse para una guerra que inevitablemente había tenido lugar hacía ya tres año, en 1940, una guerra que Kakashi en lo personal deseaba evitar.

-Danzo se va- anuncio el Hatake, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ahora?- tembló Obito, intentando no dejarse turbar.

-Sí- asintió Kakashi, sentándose frente a él y contribuyendo a ayudarlo. -El detonador- menciono en cuanto Obito tapo las botellas, volteándolas e introduciendo en la parte posterior la tapadera o fondo que Kakashi le tendió, permitiéndole a él adjuntar el explosivo.

Fingía a cada momento con el fin de que nadie supiera sus verdaderas intenciones, pero en secreto y desde hace ya tiempo es que se oponía al papel alemán en el comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero igualmente en 1939 había servido como jefe de estado mayor en una división de infantería en la invasión de Polonia, también había sido oficial general de personal en el Grupo de Ejércitos A, interviniendo en la invasión de Francia en la primavera de 1940. También—de 1940 a 1943—había servido como oficial jefe de operaciones del Grupo de Ejércitos Centro en la Unión Soviética, una experiencia envidiable para muchos por las condecoraciones obtenidas, pero que le había abierto los ojos a Kakashi, solo en ese puesto y por fin es que había sabido de los asesinatos masivos de judíos por los Einsatzgruppen y de la Orden de los Comisarios, entonces había comprendido la verdad que le había estado imposibilitada de comprender; no estaba sirviendo a un Reich que traería honor a su pueblo, estaba sirviéndole a un tirano y a psicópatas ávidos de poder que destruían vidas, vidas de personas inocentes. Posteriormente, dejando atrás esta experiencia que aun hoy recorría su subconsciente, había servido en primera línea como comandante de un regimiento de infantería defendiendo la orilla occidental del río Dniéper en Ucrania, tras su trayectoria militar le habían concedido la Cruz Alemana en Oro, entre otra condecoraciones más, pero nada había hecho que cesara en su idea de oposición, no cuando—unido a la Resistencia Alemana—sabia de las ejecuciones de judíos y que ahora también se extendían a mujeres y niños. No era el primer intento de asesinato contra Danzo que fraguaba, ya había hecho otros contra él mismo a como contra Hidan, el " _arquitecto_ " y culpable del Holocausto, pero todos habían fracasado, pero esperaba que esta vez no fuera así. Con cuidado, el Hatake incrusto el detonador de tipo lápiz, más cuando pretendía activar el mecanismo mediante la ruptura de la capsula de ácido con un par de pinzas, hubo resultado claro el ruido proveniente del exterior; el avión del Fhürer.

 _No_ , se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo, _no puede haber errores_ ; sin más dilación, el Hatake rompió la capsula de ácido, activando el explosivo.

* * *

Era una rutina más que habitual la protocolaria despedida que hubo sido dada al Fhürer y que siendo filmado por uno de los leales vasallos del Ministro de Propaganda del Reich; Sasori Akatsuna, que siguió sus pasos de frente mientras que Danzo era acompañado por una pronunciada comitiva. Danzo nunca osaría cuestionar a su Ministro de Propaganda en nada de lo que hiciera, porque Sasori no solo era un Ministro, era un político muy inteligente que le había propuesto el reclutamiento de mujeres en la fuerza laboral y de hombres en ocupaciones previamente exentas en la Wehrmacht, con el fin de aumentar el número de personas disponibles para la Wehrmacht y la producción de armamentos, depositaba su entera confianza en Sasori y confiaba en que hiciera lo mejor para Alemania. Algunos de los generales que lo había acompañado en su llegada no lo acompañarían en su regreso a Berlín, pero si lo harían en su lugar otros de aquellos que ilustremente habían cenado con él. Todo ese teatro hubo sido muy bonito, —obviando el sarcasmo—pero nada hubo frenado a Kakashi que presuroso hubo intentado o hubo logrado más bien, alcanzar al Coronel Deidara, que acompañaría al Fhürer en su regreso a Berlín, después de todo…él era sus ojos y oídos, eso y que compartirían el mismo avión; eran la oportunidad perfecta, no podía desechar semejante oportunidad, era eso o nada.

-¡Coronel Deidara!- llamo el Hatake, alcanzándolo finalmente. -Coronel Deidara- su reiterado llamado hubo hecho que el Coronel se detuviera, volteando a verlo. -Salude de mi parte al Coronel Chōjūrō- pidió, tendiéndole la caja que contenía las dos botellas de licor.

-¿Cuatro?- observo Deidara, abriendo la tapa de la caja, observando evidentemente sorprendido el contenido. -Espero no tener sed durante el vuelo- bromeo, accediendo a su pedido.

 _Debe resultar_ , se repitió Kakashi una y mil veces, sosteniendo una falsa sonrisa a modo de despedida para el Coronel Deidara y que no hubo desaparecido del rostro del Hatake hasta haber visto al Coronel subir al avión junto con Danzo. El detonador tenía un tiempo de 10 o 15 minutos como mínimo y 30 minutos máximo, tiempo más que suficiente para estallar en el aire. _Debe funcionar_ , insistió en su mente, volteando ver a Obito que solo pudo suspirar. Se estaba atando la soga al cuello, si no había éxito, morirían…

* * *

Como un jefe de estado era casi predecible que Danzo tuviera enemigos, y ser objeto de atentados no sorprendía a nadie o por lo menos no a Kakashi que sentado frente a la mesa donde yacía el teléfono, aguardaba en compañía de Obito la llamada telefónica que habría de definir todo el curso de la historia, y no; no era una exageración. El y Obito se encontraban al interior de un camión militar que los llevaría de regreso a Berlín y cuyo compartimento de equipaje y carga había sido modificado para contener el instrumental necesario como lo era u radio-transmisor, un teléfono y un reloj que temporalmente era más bien un cronometro para el Hatake y su amigo. Ya deberían de haber recibido una llamada informado que el avión del Fhürer había explotado en pleno vuelo, pero seguían sin tener noticias y lo peor es que Kakashi comenzaba a convencerse de la posibilidad de que Danzo hubiera escapado de la muerte…después de todo, lo había hecho antes. Ningún posible atentado acababa cobrando éxito debido a que Danzo estaba permanentemente en custodia de las SS para mantener su seguridad y variaba repentinamente su agenda, adelantando o acortando su permanencia en los lugares que visitaba o cambiaba de ruta o fechas de actividades programadas sin previo aviso o simplemente por sucesos inesperados, pero era como si la mano del mismísimo diablo lo protegiera, siempre libraba la muerte sin importar las circunstancias y era frustrante saberlo porque era quien más debía morir en esos momentos. No solo se trataba de planificar y ejecutar acciones y eso Kakashi lo entendía muy bien, si el pan fallaba y quedaba en evidencia, debían estar dispuestos a asumir desde el principio que no sólo les aguardaba una ignominiosa y humillante muerte, sino que también afectaría a sus familias y conocidos, nadie moría solo, no de ese modo. Obito fue incapaz de continuar fumando de su cigarrillo, únicamente sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos mientras el tiempo pasaba con cruel lentitud, o así hubo sido hasta le repentino timbre telefónico que hubo resonado y llegado a su fin apenas y el Hatake hubo contestado, ansioso, presuroso, pero igualmente asustado y plagado de incertidumbre.

-Aquí Hatake- contesto Kakashi de inmediato, recibiendo una respuesta que lo hubo decepcionado notoriamente, haciéndolo colgar la llamada. -Ya aterrizo- anuncio para incredulidad de Obito.

La decepción hubo tomado partido de los rasgos y expresiones del Hatake, eso Obito lo noto de inmediato, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, no hasta que su amigo se lo dijera abiertamente. El 8 de noviembre de 1939, un relojero y carpintero alemán había planificado y un dispositivo que había instalado en una de las columnas del estrado en la cervecería Bürgerbräukeller el día en que Danzo iba a dar un discurso con motivo del Putsch de 1923, pero este atentado solo había conseguido fallar porque Danzo se había presentado media hora antes, por lo que el discurso había finalizado co una hora de antelación ya que habría mala visibilidad y el Fhürer había decidido tomar antes el tren que lo regresaría a Berlín. Siempre se debía ser consiente de un determinado margen de error, pero Kakashi no quería aceptarlo, todo había sido perfecto…pero eso no importaba ya, no podrían remediar nada, o se salvaba el pellejo a sí mismos o morían irremediablemente y esta última opción era imperdonable, nadie quería que sus familias se vieran manchadas por sus decisiones individuales, debían evitarlo. Deidara era un zorro, no, peor que eso, así que en un intento por salvar su vida o mejor dicho la de todos los cercanos a él es que Kakashi hubo marcado apresuradamente un número de teléfono, esperando que su llamada fuera contestada. Obito lo observo en total silencio, no sabiendo que estaba planeando ni qué tipo de ideas surcaban esa mente de estratega tan brillante, ¿Qué haría?

-Habla el general Hatake, comuníqueme con el Coronel Deidara- pidió Kakashi con estoicismo, esperando a que su llamada fuera transferida. -Coronel, habla Hatake, me alegra que haya llegado bien- contesto, fingiendo un tono cordial que hizo estremecer a Obito por la incertidumbre de la respuesta a obtener, -lamento molestarlo pero al parecer tiene las botellas equivocadas para el Coronel Chōjūrō, ¿todavía tiene el paquete?- consulto, alzando la mirada hacia Obito que no supo que decirle o trasmitirle para tranquilizarlo, más aparentemente no resulto necesaria su intervención. -No, no, no, resulta que me llamaron a Berlín inesperadamente, puedo recogerlo en su oficina mañana temprano- contesto, sin el menor problema, desconcertando aún más a su amigo que ya comenzaba a sentirse atormentado, no sabiendo como acabaría todo. -Disculpe la molestia Coronel- se despidió, colgando finalmente la llamada.

-¿Cree que lo sabe?-indago Obito, temeroso de afirmar aquello.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- respondió Kakashi, sin permitir que el miedo lo controlara.

Iría a Berlín a tratar con el aliado del mismísimo diablo.

* * *

 _Alto Mando del Ejercito/Berlín_

El primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Kakashi esa mañana fue que tal vez debería haber encontrado una hora más prudente a la cual presentarse y hablar con el Coronel Deidara, teniendo en cuenta que durante su trayecto por las instalaciones hubo podido ver con lujo de detalle como los soldados de los diferentes regimientos—Wehrmacht y SS—se encontraban sentados en grupos frente a las diferentes mesas del enorme salón, desayunando y siendo atendidos por lagunas de las doncellas que pertenecían al servicio, todos con un inusual buen humor, pero Kakashi elegía no reparar en ello sino más bien en sus propios pensamientos y en todo cuanto tenía planeado decir frente al Coronel. Tal y como le había dicho a Obito la noche anterior; si Deidara sabia o no del atentado fallido que habían planeado, eso se vería sobre la marcha, esa creencia de estar preparado únicamente fue lo que hizo a Kakashi encontrarse tan calmado, sin detenerse o voltear a ver nadie, sin detener su andar en ningún momento, manteniéndose igual de imperturbable cuando vio que—desde el extremo del pasillo por el que transitaba-se acercaba a él Sai Yamanaka. Pese a su aspecto cincelado e intelectual, no podía juzgarse a Sai por meras apariencias, había pertenecido al regimiento de infantería durante los últimos años del Káiser y había luchado en la Primera Guerra Mundial; se encontraba casado co una mujer llamada Ino y tenía dos hijos con ella, un niño y una niña.

Contrario a la mayoría de los miembros de la resistencia Alemana que, con el tiempo, habían sido consientes de los crímenes y errores de los nazis, la desconfianza de Sai se había afianzado con indudable credibilidad a partir del Putsch de Múnich de 1923, en su intento por tomar el poder. En 1926 se había incorporado al Ministerio de Defensa como encargado del " _Bureau de Ejércitos Extranjeros_ ". Pasando a ser jefe del estado mayor de la División Dresde pese a su resistencia con el gobierno Nazi, pero quizás su mayor prueba de lealtad con su patria no fuera sino haber conseguido evitar la muerte de algunos militare arrestados durante la " _Noche de los Cuchillos Largos_ ", en 1934. Desde este nuevo cargo había sido el encargado de comandar la división de Infantería al que había pertenecido en su día, durante la invasión a Polonia. La prueba de su valentía y liderazgo era la Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Hierro, que se encontraba engarzada a su pecho en su uniforme militar y lo que lo había ascendido a general de infantería. Pero ninguno de estos cargos era su posición actual, no desde su nombramiento y actual rol como Jefe de la Oficina general del Ejército de Tierra y Jefe de la Oficina de reclutamiento de las fuerzas armadas en el Alto mando de las fuerzas armadas. Pero parte de su apariencia intelectual tenía sus razones, después de todo la inteligencia de Sai le había permitido idear un plan conocido como " _Operación Valkiria_ ", mediante el cual el Estado mayor podría sofocar disturbios internos provocados por las SS, si el Fhürer—en el peor, o mejor dicho, en el mejor de los casos-moría. Al igual que Kakashi, Sai era parte de la resistencia y trabajaba continuamente para encontrar la manera de asesinar a Danzo, pero hasta la fecha no había encontrado ninguna forma de hacerlo, con probabilidades de éxito, por supuesto.

-Nos descubrieron- vaticino Sai con negatividad, alcanzándolo y acompañándolo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- indago Kakashi, calmadamente pero reprendiendo entre líneas su apatía.

-Arrestaron a Fushin, la Gestapo lo detuvo anoche- contesto Sai igualmente, señalando lo obvio.

-Pudieron arrestarlo por cualquier cosa- desestimo el Hatake, conociendo otros motivo absurdo pero igual y estúpidamente incriminadores.

-¿Qué pudo fallar?- no comprendió Sai.

-No lo sabemos- obvio Kakashi. -El detonador, la temperatura, la altitud, solo sabemos que el maldito artefacto no explosiono- gruño, teniendo cuidado de no ser oído por nadie.

No servía de mucho discutir el porqué de la falla en el detonador, claro que el plan había sido inteligente pero eso importaba nada ahora, solo debían concentrarse en el presente, eso era de vital importancia para ellos y para todos sus familiares y cercanos. Sus pasos los hubieron conducido a la oficina del Coronel Deidara en cuyo exterior se hubieron encontrado dos soldados de las SS ejerciendo de guardias y que los hubieron saludado bajo el habitual ademan militar pero que para ellos, tan nerviosos como estaban, más sin quererlo admitir, resulto algo sin importancia. Con el alma en vilo y el corazones latiéndoles a mil por hora, Sai y Kakashi se hubieron detenido frente a las puertas, observándose una última vez; morir por la causa era un honor, pero morir sin concretar nada no era algo que desearan, menos sin haber servido de ejemplo a otros, tenían que superar este bache en el camino y continuar, continuar para luchar otro día y esta vez lograr el éxito, si más preámbulo Sai tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta dejando que Kakashi entrara primero, siguiéndolo de inmediato. Siguiendo el protocolo militar del Reich cada uno de los hombres presentes en el interior de la sala de recepción se hubieron levantado y guardado silencio, incluido el asistente del Coronel y que sentado frente a su escritorio era el encargado de cumplir sus órdenes. Contradictorio a estos hombres de comportamiento estoico, Kakashi ingreso con absoluta calma, escuchando el ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, por obra de Sai, pero jugando despreocupadamente con su gorra entre sus manos

-Estoy aquí para ver al Coronel Deidara- anuncio el Hatake.

-El Coronel lo espera, mi General- contesto el asistente.

La inmediata respuesta de parte el joven asistente lo hubo hecho sentirse aún más nervioso, había esperado un tipo diferente de recepción, pero eso importaba poco ahora y se lo reitero a si mismo mientras dejaba su gorra sobre el escritorio como gesto de que la recogería al marcharse. Dirigió una última mirada a los presentes y finalmente a Sai que pese a su estoicismo temblaba imperceptiblemente, justo como él, estaban increíblemente cerca de la muerte si analizaban bien las cosas, pero no temían morir, lo que temían era no poder marcar una diferencia apropiada derrocando a un tirano como Danzo. Con u casi inaudible suspiro, continuo con su camino hacia la oficina de Deidara, fuera como fuera tendría que hablar con él sin importar las consecuencias. Observando la silenciosa partida de Kakashi, Sai intento tranquilizarse a sí mismo; siempre había admirado a Kakashi, había luchado batallas que otros no, saliendo ileso pase a todos los contratiempos que lo habían rodeado sosteniendo una integridad envidiable, leal a sus principios e insobornable sin importar las circunstancias, por él y por la resistencia es que era necesario realizar este tipo de teatros, porque arriesgaba más que sus propias vidas, arriesgaban a sus esposas, a sus hijos, a sus familias y amigos…tenían que conseguir el éxito, porque de lo contrario nada servía. Estaba en el nido del enemigo y debía mantenerse tranquilo, no podía permitirse flaquear, no en un momento así.

-Descansen- permitió Sai.

Acatando sus palabras, todos los presentes hubieron retomado su actividades, todo salvo el asistente el Coronel lo cual hubo hecho que un ambiente tremendamente tenso—que casi pudiera ser cortado una espada—surgiera pero sin ser intencionalmente propiciado por nadie, evidentemente. Kakashi abrió la puerta haciendo acopio de su máxime autocontrol a fin de controlar su nerviosismo a tal grado en que el mismo se sorprendió por la frialdad expresada, observando al Coronel Deidara que se encontraba sentado y escribiendo frente a su escritorio, parecía ocupado y al menos por un instante Kakashi deseo no ser el motivo o que quizás esta labor le permitiera pasar desapercibido, pero no, no había otra salida en ese momento salvo el dialogo y debería ejercerlo de una forma u otra. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y el ruido producido ante esta acción hubo sido el detonando que hubo llamado la atención del Coronel Deidara que se hubo erguido de inmediato, saludándolo con el repetitivo ademan militar pero que Kakashi el permitió desestimar, ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo, claro, no podían considerarse amigos precisamente, pero tampoco enemigos así que por el bien de esta " _relación_ ", era mejor obviar los formalismo e ir directo a la cortesía y al familiaridad. _Espero que resulte_ , se dijo Kakashi, solo entonces percatándose de cuantas veces había dicho eso en su subconsciente las ultimas setenta y dos horas, pero si o hacia era porque realmente estaba nervioso.

-Usted disculpara, General, esta redada me ha tenido escribiendo informes todo el día- se excusó Deidara, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Redada?- repitió Kakashi, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido

-Disidentes, otro complot contra el Fhürer- se expresó Deidara calmadamente, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Quiénes son esta vez?- bufo el Hatake, sentándose frente a él y emitiendo un tono de fingido desprecio

-Ni se lo imagina- contesto Deidara con un tono de voz ligeramente burlesco que solo contribuyo a masificar el nerviosismo del Hatake. -Veamos, ¿es esto lo que viene a buscar?- se volvió para buscar algo tras su silla

Esta oportunidad fue casi abrumadora para Kakashi, viendo el arma del Coronel sobre el escritorio como una oferta tentadoramente perfecta para eliminar un problema…pero no, nunca había recurrido a algo así y estaba convencido de que esta no sería la primera vez en que considerara hacerlo, preferiría dispararse en la cabeza ante de tomar la vida de alguien más en pro de su supervivencia, debía encontrar otra salida. No resultaría nada descabellado para Kakashi inculpar a enemigos obvios como lo eran los británicos que, según se tenían pruebas, llevaban ya bastante tiempo planeando encontrar el momento propicio para matarlo, realizando un exhaustivo estudio de sus hábitos y se elaboraron varios planes, todos con una dudosa probabilidad de éxito, pero lo cierto es que todos los atentados realizados hasta la fecha no contaba con mucho éxito, siempre era así. El Hatake se hubo mantenido exteriormente tranquilo para cuando Deidara volteo, tendiéndole la caja con las botellas falsas, pero la calma interina que Kakashi había intentado sostener sufrió un quebranto apenas y la caja hubo caído sonoramente sobre el escritorio en un gesto de normal descuido pero que en esas condiciones sería fatal; el detonador no se había activado en el avión, pero ¿y ahora? No se permitió flaquear en el exterior, sosegándose a sí mismo en cuanto el tiempo hubo transcurrido y hubo comprobado que el explosivo no detonaría ahora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su activación el día anterior. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa correspondía por el Coronel, dispuesto a tomar la caja…

-Deberíamos abrir una- planteo Deidara.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Kakashi, temiendo quedar en evidencia si se descubría que las botellas eran bobas camufladas.

-Hizo un viaje muy largo, debe…tener sed- supuso Deidara sencillamente.

-Me pregunto qué diría el Fhürer, que es abstemio, si supiera que un militar bebe, estando de…servicio- contesto el Hatake, recobrando la calma y dejando si habla a Deidara. La notoria sorpresa del Coronel le hubo permitido a Kakashi apropiarse e la caja y sostenerla, evitando cualquier posible peligro y la verdad es que lo temía. -Coronel Deidara- reprocho, fingiendo familiaridad desde luego.

No sabía cómo, ni siquiera podía comprender que se le había pasado por la cabeza pero Kakashi solo sabía que había logrado salvarse, en ocasiones su propio lenguaje lo sorprendía de sobremanera, era como si hablara primero pensara después solo que jamás cometía un error en lo primero, sin importar que si le sucediera la mayoría de la gente. En ocasiones ciertas personas trabajaban mejor bajo presión y Kakashi era una de ellas, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de sí mismo, escapando de situaciones que consideraría imposible, sip, definitivamente debería de potenciar y patentar estas habilidades, lo salvaban más a menudo de lo que alcanzaba a reconocer. Viendo levantarse al general Hatake, Deidara se reprendió a si mismo por tener dudas acerca de su lealtad para con el Reich, ¿por qué las tendría? Kakashi Hatake nunca había mostrado ápice alguno de duda ni a las decisiones que se tomaban ni a los métodos de operación para cumplir con las órdenes del Fhürer y sus delegados, no tendría motivos por los que estar asociado a los disidentes que habían orquestado el complot, la alusión hecha erra la prueba concluyente de que le era leal al Fhürer. Levantándose igualmente de su escritorio, Deidara se sitio profundamente avergonzado por tener dudas, pero en tiempos de guerra como eran en los que vivían, era justificable tenerlos, pero no perdonable en ningún sentido.

-Lo juzgue mal, mi General- se lamentó Deidara.

-Y yo a usted- sosegó Kakashi, fingiendo camaradería.

No mentía por lo menos no del todo, había creído que resultaría mucho más difícil salir ileso y campante de una incursión así y en efecto todo había sido increíblemente sencillo desde una perspectiva exterior, porque desde el interior…Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había podido pensar con cordura o si lo había hecho siquiera, se había arrojado al vacío sin saber que sucedería e increíblemente había permanecido a salvo, pero estaba seguro de que no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo una segunda vez. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa de confianza al Coronel y tragándose su momentánea alegría, Kakashi hizo abandono de la oficina, sorprendiendo a Sai que aparentemente igual que él a poco y nadie había estado de declararlo muerto, pero no era extraño ya que el propio Kakashi había sopesado la posibilidad de pegarse un tiro con el arma el Coronel. Reaccionando y tomando la gorra del Hatake, Sai abrió la puerta, procediendo a seguirlo de inmediato, preguntándose qué había sucedido en esa oficina como para que hubiera salido ileso de ella, con semejante éxito. Recibiendo su gorra de manos de Sai y cargando cuidadosamente la caja entre sus manos, Kakashi concluyo que debería tomar nuevas medidas. Fushin estaba muerto y con ello la voz que lideraba y planeaba los intentos de asesinato contra Danzo, pero no podían quedarse anclados en esa idea, debían encontrar una voz nueva que los guiara, a un hombre que tuviera convicciones y liderazgo nato, así como una estrategia concreta, alguien con fuerza y temeridad para arriesgarse como nadie, pero sobretodo voluntad para lidiar con todo.

-Todo sigue en pie- anuncio Kakashi tras instante de ominoso silencio, tranquilizando a Sai que finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. -Busque un sustituto para Fushin- ordeno, aportando prioridad a esta labor.

-No hay nadie de fiar, no en Berlín- protesto Sai, considerando tal cosa como un imposible.

-Entonces no busque en Berlín- evidencio Kakashi.

De ahora en más deberían tomar medidas extremas, era eso o sucumbir ante la Alemania Nazi y nadie quería morir sin luchar, era imperativo encontrar a un hombre con el valor suficiente para arriesgarlo todo, un hombre que por su conciencia y lealtad a la patria estuviera dispuesto a ser tachado como un traidor frente a los ojos de la historia; un hombre leal a la Resistencia Alemana

* * *

 **PD:** saludos para todos, mis queridos lectores :3 les seré sincera, tuve una experiencia con el nazismo en mi pasado en que juzgue de dientes para afuera-llegando a dibujar la esvastica sin saber lo que era, siendo demasiado joven-y quiero redimirme mediante este fic, demostrando que aun en tiempos de tamaña oscuridad existió una luz de esperanza, lo mismo que pienso retratar en el fic " **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " :3 había prometido iniciar este fic durante esta semana y lo cumplo, dedicándolo a **Asch** (esperando que el fic sea de su agrado), a **DULCECITO311** (cuyas palabras adoro, esperando satisfacer sus expectativas) :3 y para todos aquellos que sigan otros de mis fics, este fin de semana actualizare " **La Bella & La Bestía**", el siguiente " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " para finalmente actualizar " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", porque durante las próximas semanas continuare iniciando los fics " **El Siglo Magnfico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto**" y " **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " (basado en el **manga y anime** **Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** y que retratara la revolución francesa) :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

 **Personajes:**

 **1-** Claus von Stauffenberg **-** Sasuke Uchiha

 **2-** Henning von Tresckow **-** Kakashi Hatake

 **3-** Friedrich Olbricht **-** Sai Yamanaka

4-Heinz Brandt **-** Deidara

 **5-** Adolf Hitler **-** Danzo Shimura

 **6-** Josephe Goebbels **-** Sasori

 **7-** Heinrich Himmler **-** Hidan

 **Datos Históricos:**

 **-El Accidente de Claus von Stauffenberg:** durante una incursión de reconocimiento en la batalla del paso de Kasserine en Túnez, el **7 de febrero de 1943** cerca de Gafsa, su vehículo fue sorprendido y atacado por un avión británico, quedando él gravemente herido al recibir el impacto de metralla; perdió el ojo izquierdo, la mano derecha y los dedos meñique y anular de la mano izquierda. En la película se retrata que **Claus** **von Stauffenberg** ( **interpretado por Tom Cruise** ) intenta encender el motor del vehículo en medio del ataque, dato que considero erróneo y que modifique en base al documental " **El Papa contra Hitler** " en que **Stauffenberg** tiene una significativa participación.

 **-Atentados Contra Adolf Hitler:** durante su vida política el dictador alemán **Adolf Hitler** fue objeto de varios atentados, algunas fuentes citan **al menos 42 tentativas** , pero ninguna tuvo éxito debido a que **Hitler estaba permanentemente en custodia de las SS** para mantener su seguridad y variaba repentinamente su agenda, adelantando o acortando su permanencia en los lugares que visitaba o cambiaba de ruta o fechas de actividades programadas sin previo aviso o simplemente por sucesos inesperados. Los intentos vinieron tanto por parte de los aliados como de sus círculos internos más cercanos. Se dice que **Hitler tenía además un doble** , que lo reemplazó en más de alguna ocasión y que pereció en la Batalla de Berlín, en uno de los pasillos de la Cancillería.


	2. Chapter 1

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _Primer Hospital Militar General_

A esas alturas de su vida Sakura debería creer que estaba habituada a pisar un hospital, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su esposo—si bien era militar desde el primer momento en que ella lo había conocido—no había salido indemne de todas las batallas en que había participado, eso y su débil salud que no le impedía cumplir con su dedicación a su país. Debía reconocerlo, la atractiva a postura de Sasuke como militar la había cautivado desde el primer momento pese a los iniciales reveces de su padre Kizashi sobre si permitir que se comprometieran,-viendo la orientación que muchos militares estaba tomando con él, entonces, ascenso del nacionalsocialismo- afortunadamente había podido convencerlo de ello, gracias a lo cual ella y Sasuke actualmente tenían cuarto hijos que insistentemente habían preguntado cuando volvería su padre que en su última carta había dicho que intentaría convencer al alto mando de trasladarse a Mesuna…pero eso no había alcanzado a suceder. Recordaba haber sentido como si le arrancaran el corazón cuando Itachi—el hermano mayor de Sasuke—la había visitado en Bamberg—su residencia preferida, en Baviera—para hacerle personal entrega de una carta que informaba del accidente sucedido y de su grave condición, tan grave que por un momento el cirujano a cargo de su caso había creído que no sobreviviría pero afortunadamente y como en tantas veces anteriores Sasuke había conseguido superar las expectativas que se tenían sobre él, y se recuperaría, lo supo mientras se detenía en el umbral de la habitación y contemplaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora como su esposo había sobrevivido, porque sobrevivir en una guerra como esa era un auténtico milagro.

-Condesa Uchiha- saludo el médico, sacándola de su ensueño y haciéndola levantar la mirada, -tal vez sería mejor que habláramos en mi oficina antes de que entre- sugirió en caso de que ella, como mujer que era, se sintiera sobrecogida con las heridas que su esposo había sufrido y que apenas le habían permitido sobrevivir.

-Veré a mi esposo ahora- discutió Sakura, ingresando en la habitación sin reparo alguno.

-Se le amputo la mano derecha por encima de la muñeca, perdió el anular y el meñique de la mano izquierda- diagnostico el médico, ingresando tras ella y esclareciendo el porqué de ciertas vendas, especialmente una que llamo la atención de la Uchiha, -no pudimos salvar el ojo izquierdo- lamento el médico, viéndola temblar ligeramente al corroborar cada una de estas heridas.

Tragando saliva de forma inaudible, Sakura asintió ligeramente como agradecimiento por el diagnostico, por no hablar de la labor de la cirugía efectuada, pero lo que quería hacer ahora era estar junto a su esposo luego de tanto tiempo separados, gesto que el medico comprendió afortunadamente, facilitándole el tener que hablar para pedirle que les diera tiempo a solas, luego preguntaría los pormenores a tener en cuenta y demás, pero ahora eso no era importante para ella. Eran tiempos difíciles; había vivido para ver la casi guerra civil que había azorado Alemania antes y durante la república de Weimar como consecuencia del nefasto tratado de Versalles, entonces solo había sido una niña y no había entendido muchas cosas que ahora si entendía. Sasuke y ella habían sido testigos del ascenso de Danzo y pese a sus prejuicios contra los Nazis por el antisemitismo, no habían creído llegar al punto en que estaban, no siendo que solo había pensado en que su país volviera a ser la nación fuerte e inquebrantable que habían tenido en su memoria…pero no había creído que la consecuencia para lograrlo fuera un demonio como lo era Danzo y un genocidio como lo eran los campos de concentración. Tumbado sobre la cama e incapaz de dormir por los ires y devenires de pesadillas como consecuencias de su acercamiento a la muerte como consecuencia de sus heridas, Sasuke sintió que estos pensamientos que lo hacían poco menos que observar la pared frente a él, se volvían insignificantes en cuanto vio a su esposa situarse en el umbral de la habitación dirigiéndole una inmediata sonrisa y aun tras cada una de las resoluciones del médico que él ya sabía de antemano, nada pareció afectarla por lo menos no tanto como a él que si bien había estado a punto de morir anteriormente, ahora se sintió transportado a cielo en cuanto—ya a solas-ella se sentó sobre la cama, inclinando su rostro contra el de él, acariciándole la mejilla y besándolo como había deseado que lo hiciera por tanto tiempo, aunque esta vez todo era diferente, no era un reencuentro de cuento de hadas sino más bien un cuadro muy triste y lastimero de observar.

-No sabes cuánto miedo sentí… me dijeron que estabas muerto- Sakura se aclaró ligeramente la garganta al no poder evitar que su voz se escuchara quebrada en el proceso, -me alegra que no fuera así- sonrió, inclinándose y besandole la frente más si bien sintió la satisfacción emanar de él, como siempre, sentía cierta frustración en su interior y muy bien justificada por cierto.

-Preferiría haber muerto- mascullo Sasuke únicamente, apartando la mirada.

-Me confundes, Sasuke-reconoció Sakura con un ápice de burla, irguiendo la espalda y golpeándole ligeramente el pecho, haciendo que alzara la vista hacia ella en el proceso, justo la reacción que ella quería conseguir, -¿Dónde está el hombre con el que me case? El que cuando estábamos ocultos tras la cortina por llegar tarde a la opera me dijo que me amaba y me pidió matrimonio con la música de Wagner como fondo- narro con un tono de voz casi dramático que la hizo sonreír de solo recordar ese pasado que no se cansaban de revivir cada vez que estaban juntos, como ahora y que consiguió hacerlo sonreír pese a su propias protestas. -No eres alguien débil, Sasuke, lo veo en tus ojos; no querías morir- concluyo, esperando que él corrigiera su propia declaración.

-Tienes razón- acepto el Uchiha que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que decir esta frase desde que ella estaba en su vida, pero le gustaba que así fuera, ella era lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia; ella y sus hijos, -pero esto no es mejor- reitero, entornando la mirada como gesto hacia el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

¿Por qué había luchado? Por un loco genocida solo comparable a Hidan—que por cierto dirigía y comandaba el holocausto contra los judíos—que merecía estar muerto, ¿Por qué había sido herido? Por pensar en su país, pero un país que no valoraría lo que hacía, un país que se dirigía hacia su propia destrucción, si durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Alemania había sido injustamente acusada como la única culpable, ahora y con razón sería el hazmerreír y la ponzoña del mundo. Cierto, Sakura y él—recientemente casados—se habían adherido al nacionalsocialismo con ingenuas expectativas de ver a Alemania fuerte como había sido en el pasado, pero Sasuke había estado ahí para ver personalmente los excesos de la política nazi contra los judíos, ellos menos que nadie se merecían ese trato, por no hablar de las torpes y estúpidas decisiones militares que estaban haciendo que Alemania, victoriosa hacia tan solo un año antes…ahora estuviera al filo del desastre, ¿De que servía todo lo que había hecho? Solo era un idiota más de entre los miles que morían en el frente, solo que él estaba ahí en esa cama, vivo, si así podía jactarse. Las definiciones clínicas eran simples palabras que carecían de sentimientos y Sakura nunca podría haber pedido a un médico que hablara de otra forma porque al fin y al cabo—en su opinión—solo les faltaba una licencia para tomar la vida de las personas, la medicina había avanzado gracias a la Primera Guerra Mundial y el descubrimiento de heridas y elementos nuevos…pero Sasuke nunca se recuperaría realmente, nunca recuperaría el ojo izquierdo, ni la mano derecha, por no hablar del meñique y anular de la mano izquierda; literalmente solo le quedaba un ojo y…media mano, era doloroso para ella—que pese a su frágil salud lo había visto sobreponerse a todo—verlo sentirse impotente y con razones de peso que considerar, pero sabía que su voluntad era lo bastante grande como para recuperarse contra cualquier diagnóstico médico, y ella estaría ahí para él en todo momento, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso, haciéndola apartar levemente la mirada y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que con toda certeza él había visto venir.

-Esta vez no podre secar tus lágrimas- lamento Sasuke profundamente.

-Yo sacare las tuyas- sustituyo Sakura, teniendo cuidado al recostarse a medias sobre u pecho, manteniendo su mirada entrelazada con la de él que no conseguía entender de donde sacaba fuerzas para sobreponerse a todo. -¿Recuerdas cómo fue cuando nació Daisuke? Era nuestro primer hijo y no sabíamos que hacer- aludió únicamente, viéndolo asentir pues aún era un tanto complicado lidiar con la labor de ser padres en plenos días de guerra, -actuaremos igual ahora, iremos día a día- decidió, marcando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

Era difícil y mucho, sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era algo que muchos hombres no podrían hacer jamás, pero Sasuke no era como cualquier otro hombre, eso era lo que había conseguido hacer que se enamorara de él, su buen corazón y el modo en que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por otros y en lo que creía, lo mismo en lo que ella creía; empezarían desde cero y ella personalmente se prometía que antes de que cantara un gallo él volvería a estar en pie y enfundado en su uniforme militar, era una promesa.

* * *

Sentado en el interior de una iglesia y observando con introspectiva reflexión la imagen del cristo crucificado, Sasuke estaba de nuevo en pie, en pie y listo para volver a luchar por aquello en que creía y esta vez con más animo que nunca y con un ideal férrea en mente; Danzo tenía que caer, no solo era lo necesario para Alemania y era lo que su propio corazón quería que sucediera, la muerte de un hombre cruel, de un tirano, por el futuro de una nación que había sido engañada; era lo justo. Inicialmente le había creído imposible que luego de recibir todas esas heridas y encontrarse tumbado sobre una cama de hospital volvería a estar en pie, pero en cuestión de tiempo—incluso menos que el inicialmente estipulado por el médico—y las continuas visitas de Sakura que apenas y se alejado de él había comenzado a ser capaz de recuperarse; primero a vestirse por su cuenta, con algo de dificultad y lo reconocía pero cuanto más lo hacía más rutinario le resultaba, más común, luego y siendo en oficial de mayor rango entre todos los heridos—entre los que se encontraban algunos de los miembros de su división Panzer—se le había dado la labor de entregar medallas como condecoración por supervivencia, aunque a él personalmente le había resultado algo más bien burlesco, porque sobrevivir era un milagro deteniéndose a analizar las circunstancias. Pero aún no estaba listo para volver a ver a sus hijos, por lo que le había pedido a Sakura que volviera a Bamberg, en Baviera, junto a ellos y aguardara, necesitaba un lapsus más de tiempo para volver a ser el mismo y la principal norma para lograrlo era establecer un ideal, una meta, cuando tuviera eso no volvería a caer, si no tenía una meta seria arena que se llevara el viento, pero ahora que alguien había ido en su busca creía haber encontrado una idea a al cual aferrarse.

-Soy un oficial, sirvo a mi país, pero este ya no es mi país, estaba ahí tirado y desangrándome pensando que si moría no dejaría a mi hijos más que vergüenza- declaro el Uchiha, desviando su rostro hacia Sai que, sentado a su lado, ya le había explicado en que consistía la " _resistencia alemana_ " y porque lo necesitaban o creía necesitar más bien. -Ahora sé que solo hay una forma de servir a Alemania, al servir me convertiré en traidor, pero lo acepto- se resignó siendo que ya había arriesgado su vida hasta terminar…en esas condiciones, pero había una sola cosa que temía arriesgar y no, no era su vida, era a su familia. -Solo dígame, ¿esos hombres tendrán el valor?- cuestiono como prueba de fuego.

Si algo lo caracterizaba desde siempre, haciéndolo diferente a su hermano mayor Itachi, era su temeridad, Itachi era un aristócrata nato; civilizado, elocuente, un caballero, y Sasuke debía reconocer que en cierto modo se le parecía, no sabía si era correcto autocalificarse como un caballero porque la instancia de juzgarse a sí mismo nunca había tenido lugar pero si sabía que tenía un don para hablar con las personas y conseguir lo que quería, una única persona había escapado de esta habilidad y esa persona lo hacía sucumbir a su encantos con un nimio batir de pestañas, su esposa, pero Sakura y sus hijos eran algo sagrado para él, los únicos seres en el mundo por quienes estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida y todo cuanto poseía, incluso más, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos a ellos por un ideal que ni siquiera seguro. Inicialmente Sai reconocía que no había sido capaz de cumplir con lo ordenado por Kakashi, lo repetiría mil veces pero era cierto, no había nadie de confianza en Berlín o al menos no hasta a llegada del recién convaleciente coronel Uchiha que ataviado en su uniforme militar y con un parche cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo continuaba siendo lo que se decía que era; alguien que no se rendía, y según sabía de él—secretamente claro, además de lo que él mismo le había dicho—no era simpatizante del nazismo o por lo menos no de parte de Danzo ni de Hidan, quería que Alemania fuera lo que había sido antes del tratado de Versalles, eso era lo que querían todos quienes componían la resistencia alemana, este hombre tenía más coraje en un solo cabello que todos aquellos que decían servir a Alemania, y esto era infinitamente apreciado pero si era capaz o no, o mejor dicho si realmente estaba dispuesto…eso era otra historia, él tenía tanto que perder como el mismo, no pensaría en obligarlo, nadie lo había obligado a él, pero hiciera lo que hiciera debía tomar esa decisión y pronto.

-Tenemos que reorganizarnos, reconsiderar nuestra estrategia, reclutar más hombres…-enumero Sai, sin especificar esto como una respuesta clara, claro que todos tenían el valor de arriesgar la vida pro sus ideales...pero nadie se había detenido a formular realmente la pregunta, pero Sasuke si, -para eso lo necesitamos a usted- implico, esperando que él aceptara ser parte de esta tarea, por Alemania y por el futuro.

-¿Es consciente de lo que les pasara a mi esposa y a mis hijos si estos hombres no llegan hasta el fin?- inquirió Sasuke, porque estaba dispuesto a jugarse el cuello y de ser preciso si eso traía un mejor futuro para sus hijos, pero no quería ser el único que arriesgara tanto, no por algo que ni siquiera fuera considerado seguro.

-Venga a escuchar lo que tienen que decir- contesto Sai únicamente y que si bien no o manifestaba comprendía por completo sus dudas. -Sabe dónde encontrarnos- e despidió.

Inclinando escuetamente la cabeza, devolviendo su vista al frente, Sasuke ya supo de antemano su respuesta, dejando partir a Sai; si, estaba dispuesto a analizar la oferta y a considerar si arriesgarlo todo merecía hacerse si a cambio conseguía un futuro mejor para Sakura y para sus hijos, para su país…la iglesia en que estaba se encontraba en ruinas, solo los asientos y el altar estaban en condiciones—por así decirlo—y los responsables de tales destrozos eran los nazis que no concebían que la fe de las personas se dirigiera a Dios, los nazis y esa estúpida guerra, Sasuke quería que eso terminara y colaboraría por ello, pero para hacerlo necesitaba ser testigo de qué clase de " _organización_ " era realmente la resistencia alemana.

* * *

Inicialmente Kakashi había tenido sus dudas y con razón, no es como si Sai fuera incapaz de cumplir con lo que él le había estipulado que hiciera, pero encontrar a un aliado era improbable en un territorio y situación tan hostil y prejuicio bajo la continua y custodia mirada de los nazis, más increíblemente había conseguido superar cualquier creencia que el Hatake hubiera podido tener, escuchando las declaraciones y criticas de Kankuro, uno de los notables al mando de la resistencia alemana, desviando de vez en vez la mirada—hallándose en el lugar o salón de reuniones clandestino que la resistencia habitualmente—hacia el Uchiha que en silencio y de pie a su lado parecía analizar el curso que tomaba la conversación como si quisiera intervenir en algún momento. Contrario a lo que bien podía creerse, la resistencia alemana no estaba únicamente integrada por militares, también había burócratas, nobles, políticos, adherentes a otros partidos políticos, intelectuales…en fin, cualquiera que teniendo algo delante supiera distinguir que era verdad y que era mentira. Aunque elementos como el genocidio y las masacres en masa contra judíos, gitanos, homosexuales, opositores políticos y lisiados fuera un hecho concreto para todos los presentes así como el inútil curso que estaba tomando la guerra, cobrando decenas de miles de vidas, pero pocos sabían de la verdad ya que al no ser u gobierno democrático, la Alemania Nazi tenia libre albedrio para censurar lo que considerara incorrecto y hacer partícipes del genocidio a los civiles, solo diciendo que exiliaban a aquellos considerados " _indeseables_ " pero nunca se especificaba—aunque se rumoreaba que los exiliaba a Madagascar—su destino final, ni si vivirían o morirían ni mucho menos en qué condiciones…pero pese a esta censura todos los presentes y sus amigos más cercanos que colaboraban en la labor de orquestar un plan que pusiera fin a Danzo y su dictadura, sabía sobradamente el infierno que latía en cada punto controlado por los nazis y debían ponerle fin a eso.

-Basta, no pienso escuchar ni una palabra más, tuvieron su oportunidad y fracasaron- sentencio Kankuro, desdeñando el plan de Sai de detonar un explosivo camuflado como unas botellas de licor dentro de una caja, lo que vergonzosamente no había resultado, habían perdido tiempo precioso en una burda operación sin sentido. -Su supuesta solución central no funciono, nuestra única opción en enfrentarnos a Danzo abiertamente- sugirió, contando con vítores y protestas equitativos.

-Es una operación militar…- intento corregir Sai, manteniendo la calma en comparación con su amigo y camarada.

-No es una operación militar, es una organización política que ha dado a su brazo militar demasiado control- injurio el Sabaku que no pensaba cambiar su visión de lo sucedido, puesto que si simplemente no tenía éxito se trataba de un fracaso, los militares no podían continuar haciéndose cargo de la voluntad de la resistencia.

-En toda maniobra militar cabe esperar cierto grado de desviación razonable- sugirió Sai que como siempre tenía una visión mucho más pasiva y tolerante de las cosas, al menos si de su labor militar se refería, él no era en lo absoluto un político o burócrata como lo era Kankuro y tantos otros presentes.

-¿Desviación?, ¡¿Desviación?!- vocifero Kankuro, incrédulo por tan absurda respuesta. -¿Por qué no llamarlo un fracaso absoluto y total?- cuestiono, ejecutando tal pregunta no solo a Sai sino también a todos quienes se encontraban ahí y que pensaban como él.

-Caballeros, llego la hora de aceptar el hecho de que tarde o temprano llegaran los Aliados- recordó Inoichi Yamanaka, alzando la voz para hacerse oír, -propongo no hacer nada y que ellos acaben con los Nazis- sugirió ya que de arriesgar sus vidas no solo se involucraban a si mismos sino también a sus amigos y parientes, todos ahí tenían familias, nadie quería cometer semejante error.

-¿Y pedir a toda Europa que sufra las consecuencias? Piensa un poco- discutió el Sabaku nuevamente incapaz de comprender como es que aquellos que se decían ingeniosos habían comenzado a proponer tales locuras.

-Kankuro, por favor- pidió Asuma Sarutobi, no viendo objetivo o propósito e tantos gritos, solo le provocaba jaqueca oír tantas discusiones.

-Lo siento, Asuma, he callado demasiado tiempo- objeto Kankuro que si bien siempre escuchaba a Asuma por su experiencia, esta vez no pensaba guardar silencio. -Debemos enfrentarnos a Danzo ahora, derrocarlo- insistió fundamentalmente.

-¿Y luego qué?- inquirió Sasuke.

Había guardado silencio por la cantidad suficiente de tiempo como para entender que aquellos que decían ser la " _resistencia alemana_ " estaban terriblemente desorganizados, los estúpidos burócratas estaban dando vueltas sobre lo que era correcto o no, sobre qué hacer y que no…cuando la mejor opción era un golpe militar, uno que implicara a las SS y que efectivamente derrocara a Danzo y a todos aquellos que era legítimos continuadores de su " _lucha_ ", pero esos hombres n pensaba así, creían que lo que debía hacerse era fácil, pero necesitada un motivo, con solo contar con un objetivo o meta a la cual asirse estaba convencido de que podría adherirse a esa organización, pero de no ser así…lastima. Kankuro tenía múltiples logros a lo largo de su vida, logros que le habían permitido caer y levantarse al mismo tiempo, continuar con sus sueños en pro de su país hasta el final sin rendirse jamás; había luchado en el frente oriental—ascendido a capitán—durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, también había formado parte del gobierno militar alemán en Minsk y en Danzig en 1918, siendo electo alcalde de Königsberg en 1922 y alcalde de Leipzig en 1930. Si bien Kankuro se había opuesto al tratado de Versalles como toda la población alemana, también se había opuesto al ascenso de los nazis, suponiendo el curso que tomaría el futuro en manos de militantes ambiciosos que nada sabían de dirigir un país, claro que había tenido que callarse inicialmente al ver las victorias que conseguían los nazis como lo era la recuperación de Polonia, el corredor de Danzig, Alsacia, Lorena, los Sudetes y más, pero aun así nunca se adhirió al partido nazi, dedicándose en su lugar a viajar a Francia, Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, los Balcanes, Canadá…alertando sobre los peligros de las políticas nazis, por lo que le sorprendía esta nueva y desconocida adición al círculo de la resistencia, un hombre a quien no conocía y que no tenía temor alguno por hablar.

-¿Cómo dijo?- no comprendió el Sabaku.

-Derrocarlo, ¿y luego qué?- reitero el Uchiha tranquilamente.

-Perdone, ¿Quién es este hombre?- indago Kankuro, recobrándose de su desconcierto inicial.

-El coronel Uchiha, es el sustituto de Fushin, lo trasladaron a mi oficina, está bajo mis órdenes- aclaro Sai.

Sintió un enorme grado de culpa sobre sus hombros, sabía que pese a cualquier crítica generalizada había elegido al hombre correcto para esa tarea, aunque temporalmente el Uchiha no se encontrara sino bajo las ordenes de Kakashi y no las suyas, esto era lo de menos, pero en esos momentos y sin poder evitarlo se sintió tremendamente responsable por la pregunta que el Uchiha había hecho y las consecuencias que podía traer. Nadie de entre los presentes tenía ningún tipo de opinión negativa con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, ni tenían porque, pero su preguntaba dejaba mucho que desear, era como si estuviera analizando que quienes ahí estaban fueran niños o no por lo básico de las estrategias, y esto podía resultar muy ofensivo. Nadie de entre todos los presentes, mucho menos Kankuro, se atrevió a observar al Uchiha con cautela, desconfianza ni mucho menos recelo, mucho menos con superioridad, quizás muchos de ellos no eran militares o incluso nunca hubieran luchado en una guerra como él si había hecho, pero merecía todo el respeto por haber sacrificado tanto y encontrarse perfectamente invicto en pie tras todo ello, su pregunta además era importante, cundaban la desorganización y dudas sobre qué hacer, necesitaban idear un plan concreto, pero nadie se atrevía a sugerir o presentar nada, el objetivo in mediato en la mente de todos era Danzo Shimura, luego se harían con el poder sin meditarlo ni por un instante, era una labor relativamente fácil a efectuar solo que el condenado dictador conseguía evadir la muerte en el último momento, no importaba que tal elaborado o perfecto fuera el plan, siempre sucedía algo que le permitía salir ileso así que el propio éxito del propósito de la resistencia era algo muy, muy, cuestionable.

-¿Cómo está su hermano?- indago Asuma cortésmente, rompiendo con el molesto silencio.

-Muy bien señor, le envía un saludo- contesto Sasuke que si bien no solía frecuentar los mismos círculos que su hermano, tenía en alta estima al coronel Sarutobi.

-Habla muy bien de usted- alabo el Sarutobi, pensando lo mismo que el hermano mayor del Uchiha le había dicho sobre él desde hace tiempo.

-Y de usted, general- coincidió el Uchiha

De entre todos los presentes Asuma era el más sabio y de mayor edad, no era un anciano ni nada parecido pero era la voz de la razón en las discusiones que fueran a tener lugar; había sido educado dentro de la tradición militar prusiana, su tierra de origen, llegando a escribir un importante manual de táctica militar, lo que había hecho que en 1933 fuese destinado al Cuartel General, el mismo del cual posteriormente había sido jefe. Desde el primer momento había mostrado disconformidad por los actos perpetrados por los nazis durante la Noche de los Cuchillos Largos, por no hablar de la devastación que padecían los pueblos, le molestaban los esfuerzos que habían hecho que las SS estuvieran por encima de cualquier elite o genealogía de los estatutos militares, por no hablar de lo excesiva que consideraba la expansión del territorio, abarcando incluso Checoslovaquia antes de que iniciara la guerra; claro que habían territorios alemanes—legítimamente hablando—que habían tenido que recuperarse, pero eso era demasiado en su opinión. Como consecuencia de su descontento había llegado a planear dos atentados para matar a Danzo y que lamentablemente habían terminado siendo fracasos, pero contando la posibilidad de derrocar a Danzo como algo seguro, se planeaba que él eventualmente efectuara como diplomático y negociara la paz con Francia y Reino Unido, algo que Asuma realmente anhelaba hacer; poner fin a la guerra. Itachi era el aristócrata aburrido y que lideraba la vida social como había hecho su madre en su día, Sasuke prefería cumplir con su rol militar, pero pese a ello siempre había tenido en alta estima al coronel Sarutobi, él tenía toda la experiencia que cualquier militar quisiera llegar a tener, estar siquiera cerca de él infundía mucho respeto, haciéndolo olvidar temporalmente lo divertido que resultaba haber hecho una pregunta y no haber conseguido una respuesta producto del caos en quienes decían dirigir la resistencia.

-Una de las cosas que hacían de Fushin un gran organizador era que se callaba sus opiniones- discernió Kankuro finalmente, analizando con divertida intriga al Uchiha.

-Solo pregunto qué piensan hacer cuando Danzo ya no este- reitero Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente, -no pretenderán realmente entrar en la cancillería del Reich y ordenarle al ejército que deje de combatir- obvio siendo que esto era absolutamente imposible.

-Si, así es- contesto Inoichi en lugar de Kankuro.

-Está en presencia de quienes podrían haber pertenecido al círculo de Danzo, pero nos negamos, coronel- aclaro el Sabaku, sonriendo ante su propia satisfacción por contar con la aprobación de quienes lo conocían y valoraban sus decisiones. -El pueblo sabe que anteponemos nuestros principios al beneficio personal- se jacto elocuentemente.

-Contamos con el respeto del pueblo y también el ejército-respaldo Inoichi.

-Entonces no me necesitan- resumió Sasuke tranquilamente, habiendo oído lo suficiente como para llegar a tal conclusión, caballeros- se despidió escasamente.

A lo largo de su vida había hecho y visto muchas cosas, provenía de un alinea de aristócratas, haberse enlistado en el ejército no había sido tan bien visto por su familia, pero de todas formas lo había hecho porque quería hacer algo importante y digno con su vida, algo que ayudara a otros, ¿Por qué más se debía luchar?, ¿Un fin egoísta? Demasiado aburrido, claro que habían tenido que afrontar las consecuencias de esta decisión no era menor que cualquier otra que una persona normal pudiera tener, afortunadamente había mantenido los ojos abiertos para reconocer si cometía un error y ahora quería repararlo sacando a Danzo del camino, y aun cuando fuera menos arriesgado formando parte de la resistencia…por ahora no estaba seguro de si debía formar parte de eso o no, no con el tipo de descabellada organización que sostenían, de eso estaba convencido mientras se detenía frente a la puerta, agradeciendo no haberse quitado el abrigo, no había obtenido nada beneficioso de esta junta. Kakashi abandono el salón de reuniones lo más pronto posible, comprendía que Sasuke tuviera dudas, él mismo las tenía y todo el tiempo porque el tipo de organización que era la resistencia involucraba a personas tan fieles a la moral y la ética como para no transgredir los prejuicios que se tenían sobre atentar contra la vida de una persona, ¿Pero y que sucedía con los millones de personas que morían en los campos de concentración? Nadie se detenía a pensar en ellos y no era justo, Sasuke era el elemento que necesitaban, tenía la experiencia y aunque no tuviera pruebas Kakashi estaba convencido de que cuando Danzo supiera de su supervivencia lo ascendería, eso le daría oportunidades inimaginables para deshacerse de él, debía entenderlo.

-Esos hombres confunden el respeto con la popularidad- bufo Sasuke, volteando a enfrentar a Kakashi que a nada estuvo de intentar persuadirlo de que reconsiderara la posibilidad de formar parte de eso. -El ejército juro lealtad al Fhürer y ese juramento no morirá con Danzo- vaya que el sabia de eso, ser militar no lo excusaba de tener que jurar lealtad al " _Fhürer_ ", -¿Qué van a hacer?, ¿Qué harán con Sasori, con Hidan, con las SS? Acabaran con ustedes- si no sacaban del camino a todos los continuadores de la obra nazi de nada serviría semejante asesinato; Hidan era el director del holocausto, y el maldito cerdo arrogante de Pein era incluso peor…ellos volverían a Alemania un infierno mayor de lo que ya era.

-Eso no importa- discutió Kakashi para notoria incredulidad del Uchiha. -Solo importa que actuemos, ahora, antes de perder la guerra, de otro modo esta será siempre la Alemania de Danzo- obvio, ya que esta era a autentica motivación d la resistencia como en su momento había hecho la " _Rosa Blanca_ ", marcar la diferencia. -Tenemos que demostrarle al mundo que no todos éramos igual a él.

-¡Eso no es suficiente para mí!- protesto el Uchiha, conteniéndose de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos de ser preciso. -Tiene que haber una posibilidad de éxito- delimito.

Ya había estado en todos los campos de guerra que pudieran imaginarse, había vislumbrado el infierno en la tierra y lo acompañarían hasta el final las heridas consecuentes por su devoción por los ideales que había tenido desde siempre, esos ideales que lo había hecho mantenerse con vida, no sabía cómo ni porque había sobrevivido, claro que no hubiera deseado morir sin haber llegado a despedirse de su esposa y sus hijos, pero…¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Lo único en que había pensado al estar a punto de desangrarse en un lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, era en el tipo de mundo en que vivirían sus hijos cuando él ya no estuviera, ¿un país donde se juzgaba la religión?, ¿un país donde creer algo diferente a lo establecido era un error?, ¿una nación presa de la censura y que tarde o temprano seria tildada de monstruosa? Nunca había sido realmente un nazi, claro que al principio había visto con buenos ojos un cambio que ayudara a Alemania tras el declive provocado por el Tratado de Versalles, había votado pro Danzo como canciller tal y como la mayoría de la población había hecho, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba—desde la noche de los cristales rotos—más había sido testigo de los ataques contra los establecimientos judíos y las sinagogas, eso había hecho que detestara a los nazis, le horrorizaba el antisemitismo teniendo amigos y familiares judíos. Pero aun cuando la resistencia significara una solución todo eso, no podía arriesgar tanto sin tener la seguridad de que habría éxito, si se involucraba y fallaba no solo estaría sentenciado a muerte, seria declarado traidor y su esposa, sus hijos, sus padres, su hermano, sus suegros y parientes…todos morirían por el simple hecho de estar asociados a él, el precio era demasiado grande. Kakashi comprendía porque Sasuke tenía dudas, justo como él tenía esposa e hijos, amigos y personas que no deseaba que corrieran un riesgo indeseable, pero que pese a todo entendía porque hacia lo que hacía, porque eso era lo mejor para Alemania, Sasuke podía efectuar mil y un críticas, pero el plan solo tendría éxito si él pensaba en un modo, si veía que todos eran inútiles, él debía hacer algo, eso era todo cuando podía contestarle, no más.

-Pues búscala- sugirió el Hatake.

* * *

-¡Papá!

-¡Papi!

Lo primero que Sasuke noto al regresar a casa era que extrañamente había más ruido del usual, se suponía que Sakura había partido a Bamberg en espera de tranquilizar sus hijos, Baviera era un territorio temporalmente seguro y una de las propiedades más calmas se encontraba allí, además a sus hijos les encantaba el campo y tenían muchos amigos entre quienes vivían cerca, estaban mejor allí que en Berlín, donde él elegía residir, que era el blanco especifico de muchos bombardeos nocturnos de parte de los aliados, por no citar otras ciudades que eran objeto legítimo de ataque. Tanto como en su caso y en él de Sakura, a sus hijos les encantaba la música de Wagner, y al escuchar la música apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, escuchando los gritos efusivos que descendían por las escaleras, supo que en lugar de viajar a Bamberg como había dicho que haría, Sakura había hecho que los niños vinieran a Berlín, una sorpresa infinitamente agradable, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el abrazo con que lo sorprendió su hija menor. Itachi de diez años, Daisuke de nueve, Kagami de siete y Sarada de casi cinco años; para su sorpresa—aunque no lo demostró—lejos de reparar tanto en él como había creído que harían, sus hijos lo hubieron ayudado a quitarse el abrigo y Sarada, regresando a sus juegos como sus hermanos, se quedó con su gorra, fingiéndose un militar. Descendiendo lentamente las escaleras, cruzando las manos tras su espalda con una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro, Sakura acorto la distancia entre ambos, perfectamente calma a pesar e que a conciencia hubiera roto con su promesa, pero solo porque sabía que—aunque no lo admitiera, como tantas otras cosas—eso haría feliz a Sasuke y así era, sorprendentemente incuso para ella, sus hijos había tomado al noticia dada por ellas, sobre las heridas que Sasuke había sufrido, con la misma calma que ella lo había hecho, porque estaba vivo y porque al igual que en cada uno de ellos la voluntad que tenían era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Acordamos que iría a verlos a Bamberg- recordó Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Los niños te extrañaban- menciono Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

-¿Los niños?- cuestiono él, no muy seguro de la sinceridad en su respuesta.

Sabía que no podía hacer muchas cosas y la principal era engañar a Sakura al hacerle creer algo que no era cierto, jamás había podido mentirle, ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido, pero si bien ella era capaz de reconocer cuando estaba siendo totalmente sincero y cuando no, él también había aprendido a ver cuándo mentía, claro que había extrañado a sus hijos y no había nada comparado a saberlos bajo el mismo techo que él luego de tanto tiempo, y sabía que ese mismo placer culpable era ineludible para Sakura, siendo una familia estar separados jamás era una opción, así que Sakura no necesitaba mentir, no a él. Lo había ayudado, había estado ahí para él en todo momento y con algo de tiempo extra más y más cada día, y mucha paciencia ante su incapacidad de ser tolerante con sus propias debilidades, Sakura había conseguido que Sasuke se recuperara, había sido personalmente difícil para él, era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría y esto era bueno porque guardaba una enseñanza muy profunda, pero que debía permitirle conciliar el sueño, al fin y al cabo estos traumas por la guerra traían traumas más severos de lo que se contemplaba a simple vista. Cuidadosamente poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y entrelazo su mano con la de él, recorriéndolo con la mirada como siempre hacia, intentando leer sus pensamientos pues pese a lo imposible que sonara había aprendido a hacerlo con el tiempo, sabía que habían muchas cosas a las que deberían acostumbrarse y no solo lo decía por él, ella o sus hijos, sino por todo, pero Sasuke estaba comenzado a tomar el ritmo de esta nueva vida, lo importante era que todos estaban juntos. Mientras sus hermanos mayores jugaban a la guerra entre sí, cambiando la pieza de música para aportarle más credibilidad y seriedad al ambiente, Sarada—teniendo puesta la gorra de su padre, oculta a medias en el umbral de la sala—se cubrió los labios para no chillar de emoción al ver a sus padres besarse, todo volvía a ser alegría en casa cuando todos estaban juntos, volvían a ser una familia.

Pero si algo había aprendido Sasuke en todos los años que llevaba vivo y habiendo lidiado con tanto era que un momento de paz como ese, en que todo, absolutamente todo parecía perfecto…no podía durar in importar lo frió que sonara, prueba de ello hubo sido la alerta de bombardeo—cual nota discordante en el ambiente—y que en menos tiempo del considerado siquiera los hizo trasladarse al sótano donde Itachi encendió la luz de inmediato a ser el primero en entrar seguido de sus hermanos, su madre que sostenía de la mano a Sarada y su padre que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cada alemán estaba acostumbrado a los bombardeos fuera cuando fuera, no importaba si era día o noche, aunque la mayoría de los aviones elegían bombardear durante la noche, esto esencialmente fue lo que hizo que, sentado junto a su padre, Itachi pudiera mantenerse igual de calmado que sus hermanos y hermana, resultaría un cuadro extraño de observar pero era la realidad y Sasuke la había aprendido desde el primer momento en que había sido lo bastante mayor como para saberla; en una guerra nunca se era demasiado joven ni demasiado viejo, se participaba de una u otra forma, como víctima, perpetrador o victimario. Los impactos se escuchaban lejano, como siempre la probabilidad de que una bomba cayera cerca era incierta, más aun así y abrazando a Sarada, Sakura alzo la vista hacia su esposo, extrañándose al verlo un tanto meditativo, no lo suficiente como para que sus hijos lo notaran, pero ella sí. Conocía esa mirada, aunque él o se lo hubiera dicho Sakura aun así lo habría sabido, lo veía en su mirada, había algo que lo inquietaba y preocupaba, algo relacionado con ella y sus hijos pero no lo bastante como para exteriorizarlo abiertamente, pero ahí estaba, latía en la intensidad de su mirar, desde que se habían comprometido hacía ya tantos años Sakura se había jurado que siempre estaría ahí para Sasuke, pasara lo que pasara y fuera cual fuera el caso no se separaría de él por nada del mundo.

Tenía que averiguar que lo preocupaba tanto…

* * *

Dejar la realidad atrás era algo relativamente fácil; hacia una hora atrás estaban en el sótano esperando que cesara la alerta de bombardeo, ahora y de regreso en su habitación Sakura podía decirse tranquila, contraria a Sasuke ella no había vivido para ver los últimos años de la Primera Guerra Mundial, solo y como simple protocolo de la secundaria es que había recibido una instrucción de enfermería básica en caso de una emergencia, pero no había hecho lo que otras mujeres sí; no había enviudado, no había tenido que trabajar en una fábrica de municiones mientras los hombres iban a la muerte…se había salvado de ver muchas cosas, y otras no, esta guerra era mil veces peor y lo que oía y veía era incomparable y tétrico de imaginar siquiera, pero aunque no se lo dijeran su corazón le decía que aún tenía mucho más que esperar, eso era precisamente la asustaba, tener que enfrentarse al mundo sola junto a sus hijos, ya había estado a punto de perder a Sasuke una vez, debía afrontarlo, quizás algún día tuviera que encargarse de todo por su cuenta, pero hasta entonces no quería pensar en eso, era capaz de hacerlo pero no quería imaginar ese futuro. Peinando su cabello frente al tocador, ahora estaba en paz mientras veía por medio del reflejo del espejo—recostado sobre la cama—a Sasuke que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras sus hijos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle un alto a tanto silencio de su parte y de él, para finalmente comprender que es lo que lo tenía tan meditabundo y pensativo, porque conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía no debía tratarse de algo insignificante, de ser así se lo diría.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Sasuke?- inquirió Sakura en voz alta.

-No se dé qué hablas- mintió Sasuke sin pensarlo demasiado, no es que no confiara en ella, peor no quería implicarla, no innecesariamente.

-Nos conocimos en una revuelta estudiantil en mi secundaria, ¿recuerdas?- aludió, dejando el peine sobre el tocador, encaminándose lentamente hacia la cama, sentase junto a él. -Intentaste fingirte un simple soldado en lugar del aristócrata que siempre has sido, te descubrí al primer intento- se jacto, batiendo inocentemente las pestañas al decirlo, -nunca has sabido mentirme, puedes hacerlo con los demás, pero conmigo no- recordó, poniendo especial énfasis en esto.

-Lo intente- suspiro Sasuke, a punto de reír al recordar ese día, -fui muy convincente, tienes que reconocerlo- obvio ya que podía ser un gran actor si se lo proponía.

-Si, tanto que mi padre pensó seriamente en asustarte con su escopeta cuando me acompañaste a casa- recordó ella, aprobando no quitarle el mérito que se merecía, -si no hubiera salido en tu defensa te hubiera arrancado el otro ojo- rió, nostálgica por aquellos días.

-No lo olvido- admitió él, sonriendo ladinamente.

Se decía que los cuentos de hadas no existían y era cierto…en ocasiones, pero afortunadamente Sakura podía jactarse de haber vivido una historia así cual noble dama del medievo cortejada por un noble y gallardo caballero y había sido más o menos así; recordaba con exactitud que cuando había tenido dieciséis años las revueltas estudiantiles sucedían por montón y no había podido evitar toparse con una mientras cursaba secundaria, era inevitable teniendo en cuenta que los nazis intentaban hacerse con el gobierno, ganando más y más adepto, haciendo que muchos establecimientos irrumpieran las clases para dar unos instantes de oratoria y convencer a las masas por así decirlo, entre el caos que había reinado y la había sorprendido en demasía, casi impidiéndole regresar a casa con semejante ajetreo, un joven soldado de veintidós años llamado Sasuke Uchiha la había salvado y escoltado a su casa, claro que ella de inmediato se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de un aristócrata como ella pese a que él hubiera intentado ocultarlo, algo en él la había hecho reconocer la sinceridad en su intensa mirada y en cuestión de tiempo se había enamorado completamente el uno del otro. Claro que a su debido tiempo habían formalizado su relación pero había tomado tiempo, por ambos; ella por haber sido menor de edad, y por Sasuke también ya que según la regulación militar de la época a los oficiales no se les permitía casarse antes de cumplir los veintisiete, habían tenido que esperar y mucho para estar casados y formar una familia, pero lo habían hecho y tras muchas desventuras como lo era la guerra que actualmente tenía lugar, seguían viviendo ese sueño de cuento de hadas. Sabía que si no era sincero con ella incluso podría llegar a hacerla sentir mal y esto era algo que no se perdonaría hacer jamás, no había nada ni nadie en el mundo más importante para él que Sakura, además, estaba casado co una mujer tremendamente risueña, terca, mandona y persuasiva que podía ejercer una tortura mental con la mirada de solo proponérselo, no existía una guerra más fácil de perder que esa, lo mejor sería—tanto como a ella como para él—afrontar los hechos y decirle la verdad, ella podría decirle si la idea en que aspiraba a tener fe era o bien una locura suicida o bien algo por lo que merecía la pena correr un riesgo seguro.

-Ya no puedo vivir en una mentira, este ya no es el país al que pertenecíamos, no lo es ni lo volverá a ser si no hacemos algo- admitió el Uchiha tras un prolongado instante del silencio, manteniendo sobre si la atención de su esposa que hubo de reconocer penar lo mismo que él. -Cuando vi a Itachi, Daisuke, Kagami y Sarada antes…no quiero ese futuro para nuestros hijos- mascullo, negando para sí al prever lo que vendría si no se hacía algo, la misma vergonzosa humillación que había supuesto el tratado de Versalles.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- inquirió Sakura en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros al no tener una respuesta, pero la mirada de su esposo le hubo hecho sentir que él si tenía algo en mente. -Algo me dice que tienes una idea- obvió, sonriendo ligeramente ya que quizás esto fuera quedarse corto, cuando Sasuke hacia algo era a lo grande.

-Hay un grupo de personas que componen algo llamado la resistencia Alemana- aludió él, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su esposa, indicándole que prosiguiera, -quieren que colabore con ellos con el fin de conformar un plan lo bastante convincente como para derrocar a Danzo- aclaro sin dar demasiados detalles, aunque ella inevitablemente los querría.

-¿Derrocarlo?- cuestiono Sakura, un tanto confundida de que hacer esto no trajera consecuencias peores.

-Matarlo- especifico Sasuke ante la duda disfrazada en el cuestionamiento de su esposa.

No era su intención ocultarle la verdad, pero si protegerla, en el peor de los casos y si él moría—no quería imaginar esa situación sin haber hecho nada aun, pero era una opción—Sakura sería considerada una traidora por estar asociada a él, sus hijos seria entregados un orfanato y luego de un juicio breve repleto de torturas tanto Sakura como Itachi, sus padres y suegros serian ejecutados, tenía que armar un plan para dos casos completamente distintos; uno si tea éxito y Danzo moría, otro para enviar a sus padres, hermanos y suegros al extranjero cuanto antes, alejando de Berlín a Sakura y sus hijos, pero este último plan era seguro tenía que hacerlo así, tal cual, sin importar que tan segura pareciera ser la victoria, no se permitiría arriesgar a nadie importante para él, esa no era siquiera una opción, en ningún caso. Nunca había cuestionado realmente las decisiones de Sasuke ni jamás lo haría, él sabía hasta donde llegaba su deber, ella solo podía aconsejarlo e intentar hacerle ver cuando se equivocaba, lo cual no sucedía mucho, de hecho ella había descubierto la verdad sobre lo que hacían los nazis con los pueblos que derrotaban y conquistaba, así como contra los judíos por lo que Sasuke había visto, él sabía la verdad de lo que sucedía por culpa de Danzo y los nazis, ella sabía ciertas cosas, pero no todo. Dejar vivo a Danzo era un gran riesgo, tenía aliados exteriores que podían ayudarlo como lo era el dictador italiano Hanzō, por no hablar de que tanto Pein como Hidan eran elegibles como continuadores del régimen nazi, lo que significaba que también debían ser aniquilados, era una tarea ardua y Sakura no sabía que tanto se implicaría su esposo en esta sentencia y eso significaba prever las peores consecuencias y estaba lista para afrontar lo que eso significara y mucho más.

-Bueno- suspiro ella sin ser capaz de decir más, especialmente porque era mucha información que procesar, -es algo mejor que lo que mi loca cabeza estaba suponiendo- murmuro, riendo de forma casi inaudible para sí misma.

-¿Qué?- no comprendió él inicialmente, hasta reparar en que solo habría una cosa que coherentemente rondaría la mente de su esposa. -Sakura…- rió divertido siendo que eso sería lo último que podría ocurrírsele, aún más en su condición.

-Oye, muchos generales y soldados lo hacen, el matrimonio no es impedimento- discutió Sakura, fingiéndose ofendida. No es que dudara de él, sino más bien de la visión miliar de algunos hombres, por no citar a algunos conocidos.

-Jamás, ¿Me entiendes?- replico Sasuke, tomándola firmemente del mentón.

Lo que Sakura estaba aludiendo no era nada ilógico y eso Sasuke lo sabía bien, pero él no se aplicaba a tal suposición, jamás hubiera pensado en ello y Sakura asintió con una sonrisa como respuesta, estaba mal pensar así pero era poco menos que una costumbre militar. El mismísimo ministro de propaganda del Reich; Sasori Akatsuna había tenido varias amantes como tantos otros militares, coroneles, capitanes, generales y demás, incluso y de no ser por intercesión del Fhürer que consideraba a Akatsuna su esposa e hijos el modelo perfecto de la familia alemana, Sasori se hubiera divorciado, la monogamia quizás fuera lo ideal pero pocas veces se cumplía tal norma, el amor no tenía nada que ver, se podía sentir amor, pero el sexo era una historia aparte, especialmente según el modelo de vida de los nazis en que las mujeres debían dedicarse a tener muchos hijos y ser una excelentes amas de casa…una estupidez. Se había enamorado de Sakura por su carácter, no tenía decir lo que pensaba, era fabulosa a la hora de cocinar y no lo negaba pero estos eran detalles; adoraba su sonrisa y el modo en que nada parecía abatirla, su terquedad y piedad con todos, y como siempre era cortes aun ante las mayores ofensas, no se había casado para seguir el absurdo modelo nazi, se había casado porque amaba a Sakura, porque ella lo amaba a él, porque era incondicional…y porque nadie daba consejos como ella, simplemente era perfecta. Sasuke tenía miedo, temía arriesgar todo cuanto le importaba, estaba vaticinando la posibilidad del fracaso en su mente, pero tenía miedo, más Sakura no, quizás sonara vacío pero estaba dispuesta a realizar el sacrificio, ella también sabía cuál era su deber; el de Sasuke formar parte del complot y el de ella proteger a sus hijos con su vida, no debía temer, no por ella, estaría bien, lo haría por él.

-Tienes miedo, lo sé- percibió Sakura, acariciándole acompasadamente la mejilla, -pero no debes tenerlo- sosegó, sonriéndole radiantemente como siempre lo hacía. -Si crees que es lo correcto y que traerá un futuro mejor para nuestros hijos, hazlo- permitió, descendió su mano y entrelazándola con la de él, sin romper el enlace entre sus miradas. -No te preocupes por mí.

-Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma- reconoció Sasuke, orgulloso por ello.

-Y de nuestros hijos- añado ella, sonriéndole inocentemente, jugando co el cuello de su casi.

-Sakura…- detuvo Sasuke, sujetándole la muñeca.

-No me importa- sonrió Sakura, acortando aún más la distancia entre su rostro y el de él, dispuesta a eliminar sus dudas e inseguridades, -te extrañe demasiado- suspiro rozando brevemente sus labios con los de él y sintiendo como cada instancia conseguía doblegarlo más y más, la ventaja de tener el lugar que solo ella tenía en su vida y en su corazón. -Esta noche solo tendrás sueños felices, sin pesadillas- prometió finalmente, sellando sus labios con los de él, demandando silencio.

Estaría junto a él a cada paso, hiciera lo que hiciera o decidiera lo que decidiera…

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos mis queridos lectores, había prometido actualizar esta semana y lo cumplo :3 en el film dan especial enfoque a la relación entre Claus y su esposa Nina, yo quise ampliarlo un poco más porque recordemos que hablamos de una historia real y no de ficción, por lo que la película con toda seguridad no nos mostró tanto como si lo haría un libro o un documental que intentan ser lo mas precisos posibles, lo que yo intento hacer ahora, pero algunos de los diálogos y detalles menores son de mi autoría, pero toros tantos pertenecen a la serie " **Stauffenberg** " y al documental " **El Papa vs Hitler** " :3 ya que fu el primer comentario dedicare el fic a **Marishka16** (agradeciendo encontrar a otra fan de esta historia :3), a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre esta cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias) :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan otros de mis fics :3 este fin de semana actualizare " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", la próxima semana " **Cazadores de Sombras** " y el próximo fin de semana " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " :3 les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar mas adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película **"Avatar" de James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como haba prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutuski en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del **universo de "el Conjuro"** y **que prometo iniciar durante este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

 **Personajes:**

 **1-** Nina von Stauffenberg **-** Sakura Uchiha

 **2-** Carl Friedrich Goerdeler **-** Kankuro Sabaku

 **3-** Erwin von Witzleben **-** Inoichi Yamanaka

 **4-** Ludwig Beck **-** Asuma Sarutobi

 **5-** Berthold von Stauffenberg **-** Itachi Uchiha

 **6-** Heimeran von Stauffenberg **-** Daisuke Uchiha

 **7-** Franz-Ludwig von Stauffenberg **-** Kagami Uchiha

 **8-** Valerie von Stauffenberg **-** Sarada Uchiha

 **Datos Históricos:**

 **-El Tratado de Versalles:** fue el tratado que puso fin a al Primera Guerra Mundial, firmado en el salón de los espejos del Palacio de Versalles. El tratado consideraba a Alemania la única nación responsable de la guerra por haber apoyado a Austria, por lo que debía **ceder Alsacia, Lorena y el Saar a Francia** , el **Imperio Austro-Húngaro se separa dando paso a; Austria, Hungría y Checoslovaquia, otros territorios menores fueron cedidos a Italia** , y **las tierras ganadas en el continente ruso son cedida a Polonia, brindándole acceso al mar por Danzig**. Pero eso no es todo; **Alemania tenia prohibido volver a tener fuerza a rea, fuerza naval, ni un ejercito superior a 1.000 hombres, siendo que las otras potencias habían accedido a desarmar sus milicias tras la firma del tratado, Alemania fue la primera y única en hacerlo, mientras que Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia, mantuvieron y fortificaron sus ejércitos** , además **se le demanda a Alemania que pague un total de reparaciones de guerra de /el equivalente actual de medio billón de dólares, una deuda que no pagaría hasta 2010** y que hizo que el país entrara en bancarrota.

 **-Nina von Stauffenberg:** no hay pruebas de cuanto sabía Nina del complot en que estaba implicado su esposo, pero **su hija Konstanze von Stauffenberg—que nació luego de la muerte de su padre—dijo que su madre había estado informada sobre los fines de la resistencia alemana** , pero que **nunca supo que su padre—Claus von Stauffenberg—seria quien detonaría la bomba hasta que fue sentenciado a muerte y para entonces Nina ya era considerada una traidora**. En la **película o serie de Jo Baier "Stauffenberg"** Nina nunca sabe nada sobre la Operación Valkiria, ni Claus le dice nada ni intenta hacerlo, mientras que en **"Valkyrie" de Bryan Singer** , Nina siempre parece estar al tanto de todo lo que Claus planea hacer, salvo el atentado del 20 de julio. Decidí quedarme con esta ultima representación ya que coincide más con las memorias de Konstanze.


	3. Chapter 2

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 2

-Valkiria- dio a conocer Sasuke con sencillez.

-Ya hemos pensado en Valkiria, pero no nos sirve- objeto Sai ya que conocía muy bien n que consistía dicha precaución ideada por el propio Danzo.

-No como está redactada, pero el coronel tiene una idea que deberíamos considerar- corrigió Kakashi de manera puntual, desviando de forma casi imperceptible su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué es Valkiria?- inquirió Kankuro quien era el menos ilustrado en cuanto terminología militar se trataba.

Luego de un par de días de meditación, tanto personal como en base a la aprobación que su esposa le había dado, Sasuke había accedido a formar parte de la resistencia alemana y su cercanía con el coronel Kakashi Hatake le permitía formar parte de las reuniones que tenían lugar entre los principales dirigentes de la resistencia; políticos, burócratas y militantes como lo eran Kankuro Sabaku, Inoichi Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi, Sai, Kakashi y ahora él, esa era la condición que había estipulado para formar parte de la resistencia, tener un rol activo tal que nadie pudiera decir que hacer ni cuestionar ninguna de sus acciones. Casualmente y siendo un aficionado de Wagner, como cualquier alemán, había reparado en cierto plan que el Fhürer había bautizado en honor de una de las figuras representativas de las sonatas de este prodigio musical; _Valkiria_. _Operación Valkiria_ , más enfáticamente, era un plan ideado por Danzo en el " _remoto_ " caso de que cualquiera de sus enemigos políticos intentasen asesinarlo, en dicho plan las SS habrían de desbaratar cualquier posible golpe de estado de mano de facciones paramilitares o políticas, pero había una forma de modificar este plan y hacer que un atentado tuviera lugar, era arriesgado y eso Sasuke lo sabía, pero no era momento de titubeos o discusiones, era el momento de elegir y tomar una decisión, se trataba de todo o nada. Como miembros de la élite política y social, más acostumbrados a actuar como un burócratas que como los " _rebeldes_ " que eran, Kankuro e Inoichi se sintieron tremendamente desconcertados al oír esta alusión a " _Valkiria_ ", un plan que ciertamente desconocían en contrapunto con Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai y Asuma cuyas carreras militares les permitían estar al tanto de todos los pormenores, quizás hubiera sido absurdo realizar esa pregunta, más necesaria, si iban a trabajar juntos debían saber muy bien en que se estaban metiendo y que es lo que iban a hacer.

-Operación Valkiria- cito Asuma más bien, sentado ante el escritorio como Kankuro e Inoichi, -el ejercito de reserva cuenta con miles de hombres en Berlín; Valkiria es el plan de Danzo para movilizar a esos hombres en caso de sublevación interna- dicha explicación pareció ser suficiente para Kankuro e Inoichi que asintieron para sí mismos.

-Su propósito es proteger el gobierno de Danzo si él queda aislado o lo asesinan- resumió Kakashi, de pie frente al escritorio al igual que Sasuke y Sai.

-¿Y de que nos sirve a nosotros?- inquirió Kankuro, entendía en que consistía el plan, más no veía en que los beneficiaria.

-Valkiria se concibió para sofocar un alzamiento contra los Nazis, pero si las SS dan un golpe de estado…- Sasuke sabía muy bien que la idea que estaba concibiendo era peligrosa y las miradas de Kankuro, Inoichi, Sai y Asuma no hicieron más que ratificárselo, -si las fuerzas de seguridad del estado intentaran derrocar a Danzo, ¿Cómo respondería el alto mando?- dejo la pregunta abierta aunque la repuesta ya la conocía muy bien.

-No tendríamos opción, declararíamos el estado de alerta- contesto Sai mecánicamente, analizando la variable, prediciendo el plan del Uchiha.

-Exacto, y lanzaríamos Valkiria- afirmo Kakashi, de pie junto a Sasuke.

-El ejercito de reserva, al usar el plan de Danzo, se vería obligado a tomar el poder en Berlín, para impedir que lo tomaran las SS- se expresó el Uchiha, enfatizando en que consistía la modificación a dicho plan. -El ejército creerá que lucha por Danzo, no contra él- esto último era el punto en concreto de todo, habría tal caos tras este presunto " _golpe de estado_ ", que les permitiría hacer cuanto deseasen o más bien; tomar el control de Alemania.

-Mientras nosotros ponemos un nuevo gobierno en su lugar- vaticino el Hatake a modo de conclusión.

Cierto era que habían intentado asesinar a Danzo en muchas ocasiones y aún más actualmente con el pasar del tiempo y analizar el curso que la guerra estaba tomando, y por lo miso es que el tiempo había hecho precavido a Danzo que solo trataba a con abierta ligereza de determinados asuntos con los miembros más cercanos de su gabinete; a quienes consideraba sus amigos y más indiscutibles aliados, aquellos que no osarían jamás en darle la espalda, ¿Más esto…era realmente así? Los principales jerarcas a suceder a Danzo eran Hidan—artífice del holocausto, así como sádico y genocida empedernido—y Pein, —a quien muchos consideraban el segundo Fhürer a la sombra por la autoridad con que tomaba decisiones—quienes gozaban de la entera confianza del "Fhürer" para hacer todo como si contaran permanentemente con su aprobación y de hecho así parecía ser. Cuando una persona decidía sostener su moral pese a las adversidades y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, cualquier decisión que fuera a tomar inevitablemente se relacionaría de forma consecuente con los ideales imperantes en su propia moral y ante esto se desataría una lucha interior consigo mismo, la persona que pasara por esta situación se cuestionaría incansablemente si lo que creía o estaba haciendo era correcto o no y si había otra salida que lo librara de hacer algo indebido, si estaba errando y si había algo que pudiera hacer para remediar las cosas…una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, Sasuke había pensado así, había debatido consigo mismo y solo tras haber sido herido en África es que había podido entender cuál era su prioridad; su familia y su país, el futuro que ambos merecían tener y por lo que luchaba. Ya no le importaba volverse un criminal, no le importaba morir en el proceso a decir verdad, lo único que quería era morir tranquilo cuando menos sabiendo que sus hijos vivirían sin vergüenza y con honor, el honor que el mismo fingía al tener aquella templanza de Nazi sin importar que quisiera descuartizar a Danzo pieza por pieza, ahora no importaba la prudencia, importaba hacer lo que era necesario y eso es lo que haría e incuso más de ser preciso.

-Pero solo si se muere- enfatizo Kankuro, no del todo convencido y para ser honesto algo sorprendido de que alguien con la reputación del Uchiha pudiera pensar en algo semejante, -de eso se trata, ¿no?, ¿De qué otra forma convencerán al pueblo de que las SS quieren tomar el poder?- cuestiono sin esperar una auténtica respuesta de parte de los demás presentes, pero si del Uchiha.

-Hay que matar a Danzo- contesto Sasuke sin dudarlo ni un segundo y con un sorprendente frialdad, como si no le importase mancharse las manos con dicha sangre.

-Me decepciona, coronel- admitió Kankuro, casi tan indiferente como él, solo que sosteniendo el temple de burócrata, -creí que un hombre con su historial, sugeriría un método más honorable- no quería juzgarlo, pero se suponía que los aristócratas no eran tan intrigantes ni conspirativos, menos uno con sus privilegiados antecedentes.

Cada persona pasaba por una fase de transición a lo largo de su vida primero se era un niño, luego un adolescente, un adulto…con cada fase y el traspaso intermedio entre cada una se aprendían lecciones valiosísimas. Sasuke aun recordaba cuanto lo había marcado saber de los horrores de la guerra cuando había sido un niño, entonces su madre le había dicho que el mayor pecado que podía cometerse era tomar la vida de otra persona, claro que la mayoría de los soldados no consideraban a la guerra un asesinato, pero él sí, más uno necesario en cierta medida; necesario porque no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y si hacer nada, menos ahora y en su condición, necesitaba buscar el bienestar de su país y su familia y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Como un adolescente y aun en contra de las creencias de sus padres y su hermano mayor, se había enlistado en el ejército y hasta hoy no se arrepentía de ello porque había sido su decisión y mediante ello había aprendido del mundo, claro que le había resultado difícil como cualquier meta, pero de no haberlo hecho no hubiera conocido a Sakura y no había día en que no agradeciera tenerla en su vida, su vida realmente había tomado sentido al conocerla. Un padre estaba dispuesto a todo por sus hijos, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y más si hacía falta, eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, entregar su vida si ese era el único precio a ejercer para garantizarles u mundo menor…irónicamente no era hasta este punto de su vida que conseguía entender a sus propios padres, ahora compartía su miedo, el miedo a que quienes amaba corrieran una suerte infausta, una suerte que él no podría cambiar. No, no le hacía ningún bien pensar así, en su lugar lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en la idea del éxito, en lograr que este plan diera resultado, sabía que era arriesgado pero se trataba de todo o nada, hacer o morir, por ello no lo intimido el juicio valórico que Kankuro pretendía ejercer, lo que menos le importaban eran las opiniones ideológicas de los demás.

-Su plan tropieza con algunos obstáculos, coronel- profundizo Sai sabiendo lo que el Uchiha agradecería cambiar de tema. -Para empezar habría que reescribir Valkiria, para excluir a las SS- no quería sonar negativo pero el plan tenia aspectos que debían pulirse si pensaban utilizarlo como estaban barajando actualmente.

-Necesito que me consiga una copia- pidió Sasuke entre líneas, ya que Sai era la única persona capaz de hacer eso.

-Reescribir una orden es una cosa, distribuirla es otra- advirtió Asuma levantándose de su asiento, sin mostrar su disconformidad porque de hecho no albergaba protesta alguna. -En ese caso, estaríamos haciendo circular la prueba escrita de una alta traición- en lo personal el Sarutobi ya se consideraba una persona vieja y que no tenía porque aferrarse tanto a la vida, más algunos como el Uchiha tenían mucho porque vivir y estaba corriendo un riesgo incalculable.

-Prueba que requiere la firma de Danzo- enfatizo Sai con severidad y que esto no debía olvidarse.

Ahí estaba la sentencia de muerte, letal pero inolvidable y que cual aliento mortal resonó contra la nuca de todos, el temor a un disparo o a la guillotina que tanto había vuelto a ser empleada como método de ejecución, algunos no tenían mucho por lo que luchar salvo sus propios ideales, mientras que otros como Sasuke y Sai tenían todo que perder; sus esposas, sus hijos, todo cuanto conocían por un plan que increíblemente aun no era totalmente seguro. Podían preconcebir mil y un posibilidades, pero en el momento indicado todas se volverían nada si fallaban aunque fuera por medio centímetro y es que Danzo tenía una indudable habilidad para escapar de la muerte como si el diablo empleara su poder para salvarlo en cada oportunidad. Fuera cual fuera de entre ellos quien debiera correr con la suerte o desdicha de tener que arriesgar su vida para engañar a Danzo y conseguir su firma, todos estaban igualmente comprometidos con la causa, a decir verdad a ninguno solo de ellos se les pasaba por la cabeza la sola idea de renunciar, no podían, si lo hicieran serian desleales a sí mismos y a sus propias creencias, cometerían un crimen si guardaban silencio. En las creencias de Sasuke entraba poner la otra mejilla si le propinaban un golpe, pero solo en determinadas circunstancias y definitivamente este no era el caso como para hacerlo; no solo era él el afectado con los crímenes de Danzo, de hecho no le molestaba salir herido pero si algo no soportaba era que otros tuvieran que sufrir por culpa de un tirano y en este caso no solo se refería a los judíos; los disidentes y enemigos políticos, los gitanos, los testigos de Jehová, los cristianos y católicos, los lisiados...¿Realmente hacía falta continuar enumerando a personas inocentes que estaban encarceladas como animales? Peor que eso, no se trataba de la vida de solo u par de personas como lo eran ellos seis, se trataba del mundo entero y de toda Alemania, eso merecía sobradamente que se corriera cualquier riesgo y todos lo tenían más que claro aunque no lo afirmasen de viva voz.

-La suerte decidirá quien hará este trabajo- desestimo Sasuke, aunque secretamente albergaba el anhelo de poder ser quien ejerciera como verdugo para Danzo y sus innumerables crímenes.

-¿Qué me dice de Zetsu?- consulto Sai, ya que era la única persona lo bastante calificada como para realizar esta labor, sin importar que no fuera ni aliado ni enemigo.

-¿Zetsu?, ¿Quién es Zetsu?- Kankuro volvía a sentirse perdido, suponiendo que nuevamente estaban hablando de algún contacto militar en que apoyarse.

-El jefe del ejército de reserva- contesto Asuma si demasiado interés, no era una mala idea teniendo en cuenta lo " _voluble_ " que podía ser una persona cuya lealtad se centraba en el prestigio y la ambición, precisamente el caso de Zetsu.

-Yo puedo poner al ejército de reserva en alerta, pero solo Zetsu puede iniciar Valkiria- aclaro Sai a todos los presentes, guardando para si todas las opiniones que albergaba de él.

-¿Lo convencerá?- inquirió Asuma al ver que nadie se veía capaz de esa labor salvo Sai, no por nada habían tenido que cruzarse la palabra en más de un par de ocasiones.

-Yo…- indudablemente Sai no pudo evitar titubear, no esperaba que le pidieran algo así y para ser franco no quería hacerlo, es más, detestaba enormemente a Zetsu.

-Se nos agota el tiempo, ¿Convencerá a Zetsu?- Inoichi cuestiono a su nuero, esperando un compromiso total de su parte.

-Es un cerdo arribista- mascullo Sai lo bastante audible como para que todos escuchasen su opinión de Zetsu.

-Que ya no ascenderá más en el gobierno de Danzo, y todos saben que no está contento con ello- recordó Kakashi, igual de calmado que Sasuke.

-Ofrézcale un puesto clave en el nuevo Régimen- colaboro Asuma como la voz de la experiencia. -Ábrale el apetito- sugirió con un matiz más propio de un político que del militar que había sido.

Cualquier cuestionamiento o prejuicio era innecesario ante las circunstancias en que se encontraban; harían lo que hiciera falta pero el plan iba funcionar, tenía que hacerlo...

* * *

 _Ministerio de Guerra del Reich, Berlín_

Puede que Sai fuera la única persona lo bastante cercano o capaz de hablar con Zetsu y convencerlo de colaborar, pese al disgusto personal que esto le generaba, pero de todas formas y con el fin de aparentar es que Sasuke había elegido acompañarlo, no dudaba del coraje de Sai pero sí en que su " _dialogo_ " no fuera lo bastante persuasivo, por ello estaba ahí, para asegurarse de que todo saliera a pedir de boca. La verdad es que Sasuke no pensaba mentir; no tenía una idea muy clara sobre en que es en lo que se estaba metiendo en cuanto a Zetsu se refería, salvo por detalles muy parciales, aunque se consolaba a si mismo por tener que lidiar con los caminos militares, así podía desenvolverse con tranquilidad puesto que este era su elemento, más no erra el único que se desempeñaba en ello; Kakashi, Sai y Zetsu ante quien habría de estar cara a cara por primera vez. Sabía que Sai no confiaba en él y no le extrañaba, no teniendo en cuenta a los presuntuosos burócratas que se vanagloriaban de la popularidad que el pueblo alemán les daba o aparentaba darles, en su opinión no haría sino sacarlos el camino, solo estaban retardando el plan que habían concebido, no estaban haciendo nada de provecho a decir verdad, pero cuando pensaba de esa forma recordaba la voz de su esposa y se pedía ser tolerante; por muy perfeccionista y autodidacta que fuera, debía entender que no siempre podía lidiar con todo solo pese a sus principales creencias, en ocasiones y aunque no fuera afín a ello, debía apoyarse en otros, al menos confiaba en Kakashi y viceversa, así como en Asuma, pero eso era todo. Ambos hombres circularon por los pasillos en paralelo a las usuales comitivas de soldados que iban de un punto a otro y no era para menos ya que en este _Ministerio_ era donde se tomaban las decisiones pertinentes con respecto a la guerra.

-Su oficina está ahí- murmuro Sai, haciéndolo desviar la mirada. El Uchiha observo por el rabillo del ojo el que habría de ser su " _lugar de trabajo_ " dentro de poco, más no quiso centrar su interés en ello, siguiendo en su lugar a Sai hacia la que era la oficina de Zetsu y done hubieron sido recibidos por el ayudante del general. -El coronel Uchiha, viene a ver al general Zetsu- presento escuetamente el Yamanaka.

-Coronel Uchiha- saludo Kabuto, levantándose de su escritorio con propiedad, -bienvenido a la oficia general del ejército, es un honor, señor- admitió el teniente con el apropiado formalismo.

Aunque no estaba allí para ser alabado ni tratado con respecto, Sasuke se sintio relativamente más cómodo al ver que por ahora no había tantos burócratas rondando como si hacia imaginado que podría pasar y no era para menos, más que generales militares, ahora los únicos que regían la prudencia en batalla eran los duelistas políticos, como si supieran algo de como librar un guerra…irrumpiendo en sus divagaciones, tanto él como Sai y el teniente Kabuto Yakushi hubieron escuchado con absoluta claridad los gritos e insultos que provenían desde el interior de la oficina del general Zetsu que no tardo en abrirse, rebelando a uno de los más leales colaboradores del _Fhürer_ ; _Homura Mitokado_. Mitokado había sido hijo de un prominente terrateniente y en su juventud había ingresado en el ejército alemán (en 1901) con el grado de " _oficial cadete_ " en el 6º regimiento de artillería de campaña de la Baja Sajonia; al estallar la Primera Guerra Mundial, había ostentado el rango de capital y servido en el frente occidental en el 46º regimiento de artillería, más al haber sido gravemente herido en batalla por metralla en Flandes, había pasado a formar parte del Estado Mayor alemán, en 1915. Al finalizar la guerra había permanecido en el recién creado Reichswehr como oficial e instructor de la Escuela de Caballería de Hannover y también había servido como organizador de unidades de los Freikorps, encargadas de la vigilancia de la frontera con Polonia. Durante el llamado " _periodo de entreguerras_ " y tras la firma del Tratado de Versalles, había pasado a formar parte del Ministerio de Defensa del Reich, sirviendo como oficial de la Oficina de Tropa, ascendiendo a jefe del departamento de organización, puesto que mantenía hasta hoy además de ser el Jefe de Personal de las recién creadas Wehrmacht. Como uno de los mayores colabores y liados de Danzo, Homura no carecía de orgullo y lo hubo demostrado al insultar abiertamente a Zetsu, permaneciendo en el umbral, sosteniendo con una mano la perilla para hacer que la puerta permaneciese abierta.

-¡Es usted un inútil, Zetsu! Lo mandaría al frente si no creyera que se rendiría para ser el lamebotas de Reto- insulto Homura con voz clara y fuerte.

Aprovechando que Homura estaba más concentrado n gritarle a Zetsu que en cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Sai, sintiéndose curioso por semejante muestra de cólera en presencia de una cuantiosa cantidad de testigos, más Sai solo pudo encogerse de hombros de forma casi imperceptible, a él en lo personal no le molestaba ver a Zetsu recibir insultos, pero por supuesto que no podía ni debía exteriorizar si esto le placía o no. Todos conocían sobradamente a Homura Mitokado; ascendido a General, nombrado Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas, ascendido a Mariscal de Campo y uno de los hombres más cercanos a Danzo junto con Pein y Hidan, Homura podía tener mil títulos de ser preciso, pero su reputación continuaría siendo la misma a ojos de tantos quienes habían tenido la suerte o desgracia de tratar con él, porque lo cierto es que lo consideraban un consejero débil, excesivamente servil a Danzo a quien parecía reverenciar en lugar e intentar hacerle ver si se equivocaba y vaya que lo hacía…en lugar de aconsejarlo, siempre buscaba excusas para convalidar las ideas bélicas del Fhürer sin importar lo absurdas que pudieran ser. Pero no era solo eso; era sabido que con la venia de Danzo, Hidan utilizada a Homura como testaferro para amparar ordenes moralmente dudosas e ilegales así como para obtener el permiso y carta blanca para permitirle seguir a libre albedrio con sus controles raciales y el genocidio a los judíos, primero realizando ejecuciones en masa con fusilamientos, después con camiones cerrados a los que se incorporaba el humo del escape al interior y actualmente las cámaras de gas y los aberrantes castigos en los campos de concentración. Siguiendo con normalidad su camino tras cerrar la puerta del despacho, Homura recibió su gorra de manos de su leal ayudante, así como su abrigo, dirigiéndole una casi imperceptible mirada de interés al Uchiha le sostuvo la mirada de igual modo sin dejarse intimidar, atestiguando al igual que Sai la superioridad que el Mitokado se otorgaba a sí mismo y que lo hizo reitre con la frente en alto, como si fuera el propio Fhürer cuando no era más que un lamebotas convenenciero y sin voluntad, pero no estaban ahí para ejercer una crítica, sino para hablar con Zetsu.

-El general lo recibirá ahora- dio a saber el Yakushi, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Sentado frente a su escritorio y masajeándose las sienes, pidiendo paciencia de alguna forma, Zetsu reparo nuevamente en las palabras del asqueroso lacayo que era Homura Mitokado, porque si, no podía ser otra cosa, el lacayo del Fhürer y que por cierto no paraba de ascender social y políticamente, restregándoselo en la cara en cada ocasión, un anciano ridículo y ambicioso sorbe quien recaerían grandes culpas algún día, aunque ese día lamentablemente no fuera hoy. Él en lo personal, había servido como teniente en el ejército alemán durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y actualmente no solo era el comandante del Ejército de Reserva, sino que también el enlace con cierto instituto de Física donde se realizaban estudios previos para crear un arma de un fuerza destructiva inusual que pudiera deshacerse de los molestos aliados que impedían la expansión de espacio vital, una de las muchas metas del Fhürer. Reto era un renombrado general militar inglés, alguien prudente pero de ideas propias y efectivas que últimamente comenzaba a acaparar victorias muy dignas de alabar, era en cierto modo alguien a quien cualquier alemán desearía emular alguien que no callaba su opinión y que seguía sus instintos de manera autodidacta, más esto no era suficiente como acusar a alguien de traición como Homura sin embargo lo había acusado con hacer, Zetsu no pretendía negarlo, si, no era inconmensurablemente leal al Fhürer a idéntico nivel que otros a quienes conocía, pero no por ello merecía ser altamente cuestionado, menos de esa forma, resultaba por demás ofensivo especialmente teniendo en cuenta que el Mitokado lo había gritado literalmente a los cuatro vientos, haciendo mayor su humillación. Su mente consiente se alejó de estos pensamientos en cuanto sintió como las puertas de su despacho se cerraban con un chirrido casi imperceptible, pero ciertamente habitual para él; alguien quería o necesitaba hablar con él más nunca podría haberle importado menos que en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué quiere?- cuestiono Zetsu sin particular interés.

-Quiero presentarle al nuevo oficial, el coronel Uchiha- declaro Sai, reservándose su disgusto.

-Oh, de África- solo entonces Zetsu hubo levantado la mirada, absorto por el " _honor_ " y la curiosidad. -Le daría la mano, pero podría no recuperarla- bromeo inevitablemente.

-Yo diría, mi general, que hoy ha perdido cosas más importantes-contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

Reservando su sorpresa para sí y su subconsciente, camuflándola lo mejor posible, Sai desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia Sasuke ante lo que acababa de decir, Zetsu era un hombre de ego ligero y el Uchiha estaba involucrándose en ello sin temor alguno, algo sumamente peligroso si lo que ambo esperaban obtener era una posible comprobación de alianza, lo esperable después de todo, más Sasuke no estaba pensando realmente, solo estaba siguiendo su instinto como de costumbre. En un ejército no había lugar para estupideces ni para tener " _tacto_ " por nada ni por nadie, por lo que si Zetsu bromeaba con respeto a su milagrosa escapada de África, —de la que obviamente no había salió ileso—Sasuke indudablemente podía creer o suponer que a él no le molestaría que se mofara de como Homura Mitokado había pisoteado su orgullo ante ellos que habían servido como testigos. En un principio reino el silencio por al menos medio segundo antes de que Zetsu no pudiera evitar reír ante la sinceridad con la que se expresaba el Uchiha, allí había coraje y valor innato, falta de temor y duda, algo que realmente faltaba no solo dentro del ejército alemán en sí, sino en los más complejos frentes de batalla, Sasuke Uchiha realmente era todo y más de lo que se rumoraba que era y en cierto modo Zetsu estaba más que complacido con tenerlo en frente y tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, el problema con la mayoría de los soldados o miembros del alto mando militar hoy en día no era la ambición, no porque esto no tenía que ser necesariamente malo; el problema era la lealtad que podía ser comprada por el mejor postor, más aun sin entablar una exhaustiva conversación Zetsu podía ver que el Uchiha no era en lo absoluto este tipo de hombre, lo sabía con solo analizarlo dese donde estaba frente a su escritorio, nunca había visto a un hombre como él, con semejante convicción…resultaba intrigante.

-Ya era hora de que mandaran a alguien con agallas a esta oficina, por favor, siéntese- permitió Zetsu, indicándole una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. -Y usted, Sai, si no hay más remedio- cito esto por mera cortesía, algo evidente para Sai que se mantuvo imperturbable como si no hubiera oído esto último. Viendo a ambos hombre aceptar su oferta y situarse frente a él, Zetsu encendió un cigarrillo en pro de quitarse de encima el disgusto que le provocaba recordar los insultos de Homura. -Me dicen que es muy crítico respecto a la guerra coronel, aunque no le faltan razones para ello- admitió con ligera picardia.

-Solo critico la indecisión, general- se justificó Sasuke con sencillez.

-¿En el frente?- supuso Zetsu

-En Berlín- esclareció el Uchiha con idéntica calma, haciendo ver entrelineas el juicio que soterraba contra el Fhürer y quienes le rendían pleitesía en lugar de " _aconsejarlo_ ".

-Supongo que para eso está aquí, para…tomar decisiones- medito Zetsu en voz alta tras u breve instante de silencio, curioso por la motivación que el Uchiha podía tener para estar ahí, frente a él.

-Yo ya tome mi decisión, vengo a ayudar a otros a tomar la suya- el tono de voz del Uchiha era tan calmo que por un instante Zetsu y Sai hubieron pensado que no estaba tomando las cosas con el debido peso y seriedad, pero lo cierto es que si lo hacía y esto era precisamente lo que lo llevaba a actuar así.

-Dicen que cuando la opinión no es clara, lo mejor es no hacer nada- suspiro Zetsu, desviando la mirada hacia Sai, esperando cierto grado de participación, más el Yamanaka hubo permanecido en silencio, cediendo la palabra al coronel Uchiha que parecía tener una respuesta para todo.

-Estamos en guerra, tenemos que actuar…- sentencio Sasuke, rompiendo con ligereza la calma que había sostenido, -con temeridad, a veces- añadió con naturalidad.

-¿Y en qué acción temeraria está pensando usted, coronel?- curioseo Zetsu, cada vez más intrigado con respecto a quien era Sasuke Uchiha y que incentivo lo controlaba.

-Tendría que decidiría el mando supremo de las fuerzas armadas, señor- allí estaba otra vez la fría y neutral actitud del Uchiha que hubo permanecido impávido cual tempano de hielo.

-Un mando supremo- Zetsu no quiso relacionar a nadie, por ello hubo ludido " _un_ " en lugar de " _el_ ".

-Solo por debajo del canciller- especifico Sasuke con simpleza.

A lo largo de la conversación entre el Uchiha y el comandante el Ejercito de Reserva, lo único que Sai hubo podido hacer además de guardar silencio era desviar la mirada hacia Sasuke cuando creía que estaba cruzando la raya en el modo en que hablaba y se comportaba, pero ya estaba hecho, solo quedaba esperar que la respuesta obtenida fuera la que necesitaban, de otro modo esta visita habría sido en balde y quedarían en inmediata evidencia. El concepto de canciller había surgido en 1867 dentro de la Confederación Alemana del Norte, más con la creación del Imperio alemán en 1871, el canciller imperial era nombrado por el Káiser y debía servir como jefe del gobierno y presidir la Cámara Alta o Bundesrat, no era elegido por el Reichstag—el parlamento que tenía la legislatura independiente del canciller—y tampoco era responsable ante esta cámara, sólo ante el Káiser, cuando el Imperio alemán había sido sustituido por la República de Weimar, la responsabilidad el nombramiento del canciller radicaba en el Presidente de la República, y era responsable ante el Reichstag, ya que esta institución ya que podían hacerlo renunciar si no consideran que su labor era competente. Una vez que Danzo había conseguido ser nombrado canciller y tras la muerte del Presidente Hashirama, había conseguido que el gobierno aprobara leyes sin necesidad de ser aprobadas por el parlamento alemán, y acaparando para si los cargos de jefe del Estado y de jefe de Gobierno. El actual Canciller era el Ministro de Propaganda; Sasori Akatsuna, aunque afortunadamente el no usurpaba el rango de Zetsu que era el ejercía el mando de las Fuerzas Armas de Reserva en Berlín, razón por la cual parecían necesitarlo…ahora. Con aparente tranquilidad, Zetsu le hubo dado una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, como no había hecho desde el momento en que lo había encendido, hasta entonces más centrado en dialogar con el Uchiha que en cualquier otra cosa, más ahora no sabía que pensar a decir verdad.

-Si yo fuera ese hombre, esta guerra marcharía de forma muy diferente-garantizo Zetsu, adjudicándose una arrogancia casi equiparable a la de Homura, aunque nadie pensaba decirlo de viva voz.

-Bueno, nosotros pensamos lo mismo- contesto Sai que hasta entonces había guardado silencio, con una ligera sonrisa de confianza.

-No necesito recordarles, que todos juramos lealtad al Fhürer- Zetsu apago su cigarrillo y acerco hacia si el teléfono sobre su escritorio, desconectándolo como medida preventiva en caso de que algún indiscreto hubiera podido intentar espiarlo, lo que hubo hecho que Sasuke y Sai contuvieran el aliento por un instante con motivo de esto. -Dicho esto, olvidare que alguna vez tuvimos esta conversación, con la condición de que nunca vuelva a surgir bajo el techo de esta oficina. ¿Queda claro?- estipulo con autoridad.

-Sí, señor- contestaron ambos, forzados a ello en pro de la causa, más ansiando una respuesta clara.

-Dígale a sus amigos, coronel, que yo siempre estoy del lado del vencedor, y mientras el Fhürer siga con vida, ya sabe qué lado es ese- puntualizo Zetsu, centrando su total atención en el Uchiha, por lo visto el único cerebro en lo que sea que estuvieran tramando y esto era algo tanto positivo como negativo, podía ser inteligente…pero eso no tenía por qué ser algo favorable. Ya sin inconvenientes de por medio y dando por terminada la conversación, Zetsu hubo vuelto a conectar el teléfono. -Heil Danzo- los despidió sin demasiado interés.

-Heil Danzo- mascullaron tanto Sasuke como Sai.

Si más diatriba que discutir, Sasuke y Sai dieron por hecho que su presencia ya no tenía asunto alguno que atender, por lo que no hubieron tardado en abandonar el despacho, dejando a Zetsu, nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos; debía elegir muy cuidadosamente el bando correcto…

* * *

Luego de un día de tanto ajetreo y estrés, no podía existir nada mejor que tomarse un breve descanso en un club cualquiera de Berlín con la voz de una dulce cantante como fondo en son de la orquesta con el salón repleto de estandartes nazis y el emblema de la esvástica, hombres de todos los rangos militares disfrutaban de beber una copa como no hacían en sus lugares de trabajo, bailar una pieza de música junto a sus novias o prometidas que los acompañaban esta noche, así como de coquetear con más de alguna de las bellas damas presentes y si compañero, este era el caso del mejor amigo de Orochimaru, Jiraiya quien se entendía coqueteando con las jóvenes que compartían mesa con ellos mientras que el viperino en su lugar solo disfrutaba de la segunda copa de brandi en la noche antes de que uno de los meseros le tendiera una tercera, la última que pretendía beber sin importar que no fuera tan partidario de embriagarse, más lo hacía en un par de ocasiones. Orochimaru tomo la copa dispuesto a beberla como ya había hecho con las dos copas anteriores…más reparando en algo que se encontraba en el interior de su copa, bajo el hielo y el brandi…un ojo de vidrio, aquello debía de ser una especie de broma, un mensaje y lo ratifico al alzar la mirada en busca de alguien que tuviera su atención sobre él y así era. Había una mesa en el rincón contrario al que estaba su mesa, bajo un prominente retrato del Fhürer y donde dos hombres de aspecto burocrático e indiferente le hubieron sostenido la mirada con aire retador y temerario, desviándola casi imperceptible hacia los baños donde Orochimaru vio que la puerta permanecía entreabierta, no eran ellos quienes querían hablar con él, alguien más estaba esperándolo y por ahora ante semejante desafío, Orochimaru supo que no podría ni le convendría negarse a sostener el dialogo. Intentando pasar desapercibido lo más posible, Orochimaru sonrió ladinamente a Jiraiya, dejándole el camino libre mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Perdón, enseguida vuelvo- se excusó Orochimaru.

Imperturbable como ya se había mostrado ante Zetsu durante ese día, Sasuke aguardo con tranquilidad, exteriorizando el temple de aristócrata como hacia encada oportunidad en que le convenía, no solo para ganar más adeptos a la causa sino porque también le permitía parecer carente de emociones. Contrario a muchos militantes que habían iniciado sus carreras desde lo más bajo, Sasuke se había enlistado por el reto y el lugar que quería ocupar en la sociedad, por lo que esperaba lograr…pero en contrariedad con muchos militares, él tenía sangre de aristócrata y desde esta perspectiva podía ver cientos de cosas, podía acceder a información conocimientos que otros no, por esto estaba involucrado con la resistencia, porque veía en ello el camino que debía seguir, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. La aristocracia militar prusiana estaba preocupada, ellos eran quienes sabían que el curso que al guerra estaba tomando un curso apocalíptico, ya habían tenido que capitular en Versalles en 1919, habían sido testigos de la ruina de Alemania, no querían que nuevamente una generación de niños tuviera que crecer con odio en el corazón, si no tenían éxito y fallaban no solo quienes estaban relacionados a ellos perecerían, sino que también toda Alemania se iría a pique por segunda vez, solo que en esta ocasión la ruina seria mil veces mayor. La puerta de los baños, entreabierta hasta entonces fue abierta y cerrada de inmediato con la aparición de Orochimaru que vacío la copa de brandi en el lavabo en cuyo desagüe se estancó el hielo junto con el ojo de vidrio, si necesidad de voltear, viendo el reflejo del coronel Uchiha de pie tras él, apoyando la espalda con aire distraído en la pared de uno de los baños que permanecía cerrado…era inconcebible la calma que poseía para estar ahí y buscarlo luego de años de su primer encuentro en una de las pocas instancias en que Orochimaru se había encontrado ebrio al descubrir lo que pasaba con los judíos y prisioneros enviados a los campos de concentración, entonces el Uchiha solo había dicho que no se imaginaba toda la verdad que él si había conocido con anterioridad, pero ahora él también sabía la verdad de los nazis, mas no podía luchar contra ello.

-Sabe bien que tengo acceso directo a Danzo, una sola palabra y usted desaparecería- amenazo el viperino, sin voltear ni enfrentársele abiertamente.

-Los demás no saben que hemos hablado, si eso es lo que teme- aminoro el Uchiha con temple calmado y distraído.

-Cuando lo descubran, lo harán pedazos como a un pan caliente- Orochimaru se giró para observar al Uchiha que permanecía imperturbable. -Solo conocerlo se considerara un crimen- esta era la verdad, sabía que el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de Danzo, formaba parte del grupo de personas que se denominaban " _la resistencia alemana_ " y él en lo personal formaba parte el mismo plan…pero no a su nivel. -Se lo advierto, no vuelva a ponerse en contacto conmigo- zanjo a modo de advertencia.

-No me denunciara, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho cuando lo aborde por primera vez, habría sido fiel a su juramento- acercándose al lavabo, el Uchiha distraídamente limpio el ojo de vidrio con una de las toallas colgadas junto a este. -Ahora es tan culpable como cualquiera de nosotros- con perpetua calma regreso el ojo de vidrio al interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Cree que eso me convierte en cómplice, ¿no?- Orochimaru imprimió frustración a su pregunta, necesitando saber porque ahora más que nunca es que el Uchiha estaba tan convencido de aquellas convicciones. -Le da a un hombre a elegir entre traicionar a un compañero o a su Fhürer y cree que sus acciones le demostraran lo que siente. No es tan sencillo- contrario simplemente.

-Si, lo es- Sasuke lo observo como si aquello que estuviera planteando fuera lo más obvio del mundo y quizás lo fuera.

-Por última vez, no me obligue a tomar una decisión- sentencio Orochimaru, sabiendo sobradamente que es lo que le ocurriría si se veía involucrado.

-No tengo elección, ahora está claro- obvio el Uchiha siendo uno de los pocos que sabían lo que Orochimaru verdaderamente pensaba con respecto a los nazis, -sin usted no podremos conseguirlo- él estaba directamente al mando de las comunicaciones ne la " _Guarida del Lobo_ ", sin él no podría hacer nada, lo necesitaban sin importar que el viperino no deseara involucrarse por temor a perder la vida y arriesgar a los suyos.

No era ningún estúpido; si, no era particularmente partidario de los Nazis, más no era esto lo que había hecho que Sasuke lo buscara y eso estaba claro, lo buscaba porque sabía de su conciencia y de la oposición que guardaba a las monstruosidades como el holocausto y la caída que el Reich estaba viviendo, algo que preocupaba a todos…en si el ideal nazi no era erróneo; conquista, unidad, victoria, todo eso sonaba perfecto como cualquier otra ideología, más le modo en que se conseguía esto, el prejuicio racial hacia los judíos y las ejecuciones en masa al igual que la prohibición del cristianismo eran algo imposible de tolerar, esta contrariedad entre ideales y condiciones era lo que diferenciaba al " _nacional socialismo_ " del " _nazismo_ ". Al inicio de su carrera, en 1096, se había unido al Ejército Prusiano como cadete oficial en un batallón de transmisiones, luego; durante la Primera Guerra Mundial había trabajado en el Estado mayor si tener una participación especial en el conflicto tras el cual había sido destinado a Berlín como como oficial de Estado Mayor, sosteniendo una carrera ejemplar que solo le había permitido ascender a teniente coronel en 1933. Luego de esta promoción había venido otras tantas; coronel en 1934, mayor general y Jefe de Transmisiones del Ejercito y Jefe del Enlace de Comunicaciones con el Comando Supremo de la Wehrmacht en 1938, y finalmente a general del batallón de transmisiones en 1940, claro que pese a todo esto Danzo no confiaba totalmente en él al considerarlo demasiado independiente de pensamiento, más necesario como cualquier otro buen soldado o en este caso, oficial de transmisiones de la " _Guarida del Lobo_ ". Contrario a lo que Orochimaru pensaba, Sasuke no era inconsciente, sabía que implicarse en la resistencia del modo en que lo hacía condenaría a su esposa y a sus hijos, a sus padres, a su hermano y suegros, a cualquiera que estuviera asociado a él, más…¿Cuál era la otra opción?, ¿Ser egoísta, quedarse de brazos cruzados y cumplir órdenes para ser un criminal con su propia conciencia? Si no hacía nada sería un perpetrador inconsciente y eso sería lo mismo que apuntar un arma a la cabeza de alguien y disparar, si no hacía nada, no cambiaría nada, quizás el riesgo fuera enorme y lo sabía, pero era mejor que cualquier otra alternativa.

-¡No son más que ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde!- comparo Orochimaru con cólera y temor muy bien disimulado. -¿Qué le hace pensar que serán diferentes?, ¿Qué le hace pensar que son más fuertes que el pueblo, que el Reich, que el curso de la historia?- cuestiono, no consiguiendo ver el incentivo que había conseguido que el Uchiha pusiera su vida en riesgo de esa forma.

-El atentado tendrá lugar, la acción es inevitable, igual que las consecuencias- espeto Sasuke únicamente, a punto de perder la paciencia por su negativa, porque contrario a Orochimaru él no sentía temor por su propia vida sino por la de sus hijos y su esposa. -Cuando vengan por mí, haré lo que pueda para ocultar que usted lo sabía y desde cuándo- garantizo, ya que si pensaba en el éxito, igualmente debía pensar en que sucedería si fallaba. -Pero no se engañe, se involucró en un crimen contra su país mucho antes de conocerme a mí- condeno aludiendo todo lo que los nazis habían hecho, guardar silencio era u crimen tan grande como serle leal a Danzo, eso estaba claro. -Tal vez aun tenga tiempo para redimirse…ahora solo Dios puede juzgarnos- se consoló a si mismo al pensar en ello.

Cuando al guerra terminara—e inevitablemente eso ocurriría, tarde o temprano—los aliados entrarían en Alemania y sector por sector habrían de condenar a cada nazi que fuera leal a Danzo, Sasuke quería cambiar eso, eso es lo que la resistencia quería y esperaba lograr; permitir que los aliados ingresaran en Alemania pero co un nuevo gobierno ya creado y que estuviera dispuesto a afrontar todos los crímenes que habían tenido lugar, por ello luchaban, por la paz y por la seguridad para todos. Silente, Orochimaru solo pudo alzar la mirada hacia el Uchiha que esperaba una respuesta, u asentimiento fue todo con lo que el viperino le hubo contestado, abandonando el baño cuanto antes en caso de que alguien pudiera asociarlos. El plan estaba en marcha y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 _Operación Valkiria_ …estas fueron las palabras que Karin vio plasmarse en la hoja de papel mientras presionaba la última letra en la máquina de escribir, sentada sobre una roca a la luz de una lámpara eléctrica, la pelirroja era la ahora secretaria del coronel Sasuke Uchiha y a su vez mano derecha del general Kakashi Hatake al ser la mejor amiga de su esposa Kaede, razón de sobra por la que Kakashi la había puesto bajo las ordenes de Sasuke, porque Karin era eficiente como pocas y porque su lealtad a la resistencia alemana estaba por encimada su propia vida, aunque nadie quería pedirle que hiciera tal cosa, solo que cumpliera con u trabajo, o que corriera el riesgo que muchos ya corrían. Karin Uzumaki era miembro de la nobleza prusiana, e hija de un teniente que había fallecido a comienzos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, criada por su madre bajo una ideología pacifista, completamente en contra de la guerra que ahora Alemania libraba, no solo contra los aliados, sino también contra su propio pueblo y contra personas inocentes; los judíos. Siendo muy joven ya había tenido que habituarse a trabajar para ayudar a su familia, aceptando un sencillo puesto como secretaria en el ministerio de defensa alemán, esto—antes del ascenso de los nazis al poder—le había permitido ser destinada a Moscú, Budapest y Lisboa hasta 1941 cuando había tenido que volver a Berlín donde en 1943 había sido destinada al general Kakashi Hatake mediante su esposa Kaede que la había sugerido para trabajar junto a él. Observando al general Hatake y al coronel Uchiha, expectante, Karin estaba al corriente de que su labor a partir de ahora, bajo las órdenes del coronel Uchiha, seria ser la transmisora de información tipear órdenes y decretos sobre el plan que estaba urdiéndose para tomar la vida de Fhürer y la de todos aquellos que eran sus aliados. Sasuke ojeo distraídamente la copia del plan auxiliar e Danzo; Valkiria, procediendo a leer en voz alta para que Karin redactara la copia con las detalladas especificaciones y cambios a realizar….y que Sai habría de aprobar

-La operación Valkiria de Danzo, debía poner a su gobierno a salvo en seis horas, estoy reescribiendo las ordenes de modo que podamos controlarlo en tres- Kakashi observo con visible sorpresa al Uchiha por lo que pretendía, nunca dejaba de sorprender la agudeza de su intelecto. -Tal como está redactada, la orden despliega las fuerzas de reserva ente las diecinueve regiones militares, incluidas ciudades ocupadas como Paris, Viena y Praga, eso significa malgastar nuestros recursos dado que esos distritos obedecen sin cuestionar las órdenes de Berlín- rompiendo el silencio lo único que se oía tras la voz del Uchiha era el tecleo de Karin sobre la máquina de escribir mientras Kakei aguardaba en silencio, dándole una vaga calada a su cigarrillo. -Quien tome Berlín, tomara Alemania- esta era una analogía sencilla, el gobierno "vencedor" estaba en la capital de Berlín, desde donde Danzo y sus prelados lo controlaban todo, evidentemente si se deshacían de Danzo y usurpaban el gobierno, podrían controlarlo todo pero para esto necesitan restar tiempo, necesitaban retar los obstáculos en el camino. -Reescribiré Valkiria, para que la mayoría de nuestras unidades se centren solo en Berlín, cercaremos el distrito gubernamental y ocuparemos los cuarteles de las SS y de la policía, una vez controlado el gobierno, cerraremos todos los campos de concentración, los oficiales que se resistan serán arrestados o ejecutados- enumero con especial énfasis porque este era el mayor mal de Alemania, más Kakashi hubo guardado un silencio tal que llego a confundirlo.

-Me trasladaron al frente- confeso el Hatake finalmente, viendo la incredulidad en el rostro del Uchiha ante su declaración. -Pero no importa, conoces esas órdenes mejor que nadie, por eso te pongo al frente del brazo militar de la operación- destino con férrea seguridad, con parte importante de sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia su esposa Kaede a quien temía no volver a ver. -Asuma está de acuerdo- añadió con una sonrisa carismática.

-¿Por qué no Sai?- cuestiono Sasuke, no sintiéndose lo bastante digno de ocupar su puesto.

-No, es tu plan, serás tú- estipulo Kakashi, inquebrantable en su convicción y viendo en el Uchiha las características innatas del líder que la resistencia tanto necesitaba aunque solo el tiempo le otorgaría este cargo que ahora poseía Kankuro. -Una cosa más, debes asegurarte de que no haya órdenes contradictorias después de la explosión, no basta con matar a Danzo, tenemos que aislar su cadena de mando y desconectarla inmediatamente del mundo exterior- puntualizo, ya que si el más diminuto de los errores los condenaría a todos.

-Si, ya lo había considerado- asintió Sasuke, sonriendo interinamente para si al recordar a Orochimaru que estaba del lado de la resistencia…porque era lo correcto, -creo que tengo al hombre indicado- menciono únicamente.

-¿Quién es?- Kakashi no quiso parecer tan curioso, más deseo saber de quien se trataba.

-Tal vez sea mejor que no lo diga- sonrió Sasuke ladinamente, dejando la identidad de su aliado en el anonimato, lo cual hubo hecho que Kakashi se convenciera aún más de que Sasuke era idóneo para ocupar su lugar.

-Dios le prometió a Abraham, que no destruiría Sodoma si encontraba diez hombres justos- aludió Kakashi, recordando uno de los pasajes de la biblia, -en el caso de Alemania tal vez baste con uno- sonrió con especial intención al decir esto a modo de despedida.

La confianza y la lealtad eran meras palabras, en realidad no podía encontrarse a alguien así solo al azar, porque si actualmente se buscara con este fin seguramente se encontraría a mil personas presuntamente " _leales_ " o puede que incluso más, pero que no por ello estuvieran dispuestas a arriesgar su vida, a sus familias y todo cuanto conocían con tal de hacer un bien, no a ellos mismos sino a todos los demás que no pudieran superar sus miedos; a los hombres que aún podrían ser destinados a morir en el frente de batalla, a las mueres que deberían trabajar en fábricas o enviudar de forma innecesaria, o en el peor de los casos a los ancianos y niños que habrían de ir a la guerra a falta de personas capaces de continuar luchando, y orando por el bien de aquellos que se ocultaban intentando sobrevivir ante la crueldad y horrores de los nazis…esta guerra no había sido librada interina y únicamente contra los judíos como se pensaba, sino contra todos aquellos que fueran diferentes, pero aceptar y tolerar las diferencias los hacia ser quienes eran; ser luchaba por la autenticidad y la libertad, y ganarían, tarde o temprano los nazis caerían, al menos en ello querían creer, ese era el fundamento de la resistencia. Dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y golpeándole amistosamente el hombro al Uchiha, Kakashi hubo partido en calma y silencio, sintiendo sobre si la mirada del Uchiha y de Karin que aguardo en silencio a nuevas órdenes de manos del coronel. Sasuke nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un líder, era alguien que si la instancia era correcta—como Sakura solía decir—prefería " _ir con la corriente_ ", pero ahora atentaría contra su propia conciencia y alma si permaneciera en silencio, tenía que actuar y aunque no confiara en sus propias capacidades, si confiaba en el criterio de Kakashi y si lo había designado como su sucesor era por una razón y cumpliría con ello con su entera voluntad.

-Comencemos- suspiro Sasuke ante lo que Karin asintió de inmediato, presta a escribir lo que él fuera a decirle. -El Fhürer, Danzo Shimura, ha muerto- tan convencida como estaba Karin se paralizo, alzando la vista hacia el Uchiha.

Sabía que decir esas palabras y plasmarlas al papel significaba una alta traición, más como si nada, Sasuke asintió sencillamente haciendo que Karin transmitiera las palabras al papel. Estaba acometiendo una traición, pero sol sería un traidor si guardaba silencio y no cometería semejante error; en ocasiones las palabras eran las mejores armas a usar y de momento era la única defensa con la que contaba.

* * *

-Heil Danzo, mi general.

Fuera de la nueva oficina del coronel Uchiha, Sai se encontró con un joven entusiasta, con una sonrisa boba y animosa en el rostro, pero con intenciones honestas bajo esa falsa fachada de Nazi que exteriorizaba ante quienes intentaran cuestionar su lealtad, él podía ver eso. Sai respondió al saludo con un vago asentimiento, permitiéndole al hombre volver a sentarse y aguardar fuera de la oficina hasta que fuera requerido. En menos tiempo de lo esperado Sasuke Uchiha se había forjado una reputación digna de alabar por cualquiera, no solo por su coraje y valor sino también por su propia temeridad que parecía no tener fin. Las iniciales dudas de su parte se habían transformado en un compromiso solido con la causa que ra al resistencia Alemana a la cual parecía haber entregado su alma, algo más que digno de admirar en todos los sentidos y que Sai valoraba enormemente ya que el Uchiha estaba a cargo del brazo militar de la ahora llamada " _Operación Valkiria_ " como todos habían elegido llamar al plan que tenían para sacar a Danzo del camino, pero sin importar que Kakashi hubiera realizado dicha designación, ahora Kakashi no estaba y ante quien Sasuke debía responder era ante él. Sus prolongadas ausencias por las noches en restaurantes, salones de fiesta, de élite social y demás le estaban otorgando aliados prominentes, así como un lugar dentro de la sociedad común, más esto no podía contarse como servicio político en ningún contexto por lo que Sai se sentía en la obligación de recordárselo, además de otro asunto. Ya habiendo transcurrido un tiempo prudencial desde el retorno del coronel a la escena pública, Danzo había oído de su milagrosa supervivencia ante los aliados y en consonancia le había otorgado un nuevo cargo, claro que Sai no estaba de acuerdo con ello pero era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener una firma para la modificación de " _Valkiria_ " y a su vez estar tan cerca de Danzo como para poder acabar con él. En el umbral de la oficina del Uchiha, Sai observo con satisfacción el cumplimiento que este ejercía sobre su trabajo, rodeado de…¿Cuál era la palabra? Ah, sí, políticos.

-¿Nos disculpan?- se anunció Sai despreocupadamente.

Parte de ser un militar no era solo comandar a soldados de rango menor, general estrategias a emplear en el campo de batalla o realizar nombramientos, no, nada de eso, ser un militar en realidad significaba ejercer el papel de burócrata aunque Sasuke reconocía que no estaba en su naturaleza actuar así, había aprendido a hacerlo, Sakura se lo había enseñado; en ocasiones era muy fácil fingir una lámina de cristal entre sí mismo y quienes lo rodeaban, creando una especie de identidad superpuesta. En el fondo seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre, el coronel a quien se le daba mejor dialogar y ser un soldado que palabrear en un salón abarrotado de personas y actuando de forma condescendiente, pero ene le exterior y a ojos de todo generaba una imagen pública muy diferente; un hombre templado, noble, capaz de hablar de lo que fuera necesario y que incluso podía parecer soberbio e indiferente. En si la imagen de un verdadero aristócrata, detalle que imitaba muy bien de su hermano mayor Itachi a quien desde niño había intentado emular, hasta tener la edad adecuada para elegir su propio camino. Si su madre lo viera ahora, definitivamente lo consideraría alguien sínico por mentirle sin disimulo a cualquiera, pero era necesario hacerlo, solo una persona cercana a él sabía la verdad—excusando a Sakura—y esa era Karin, su secretaria, ella era realmente la única persona que podía adjudicarse se testigo de su verdadera cara y de las opiniones que albergaba, era la única persona además de Sakura que conocía sus preocupaciones y miedos, y aun así en parte. Retirando los documentos de su escritorio, como de costumbre, Karin fue la última en abandonar su oficina, partiendo a su habitual lugar de trabajo en la estancia contigua. La partida de su " _sequito_ "—si así estaba bien citar a los políticos que reiteradamente pedían su opinión sobre mil y un cosas—hubo dejado un pronunciado silencio que inicialmente Sai no intento romper, cargando en su brazo una carpeta con el emblema nazi; la esvástica en el centro del emblema del águila de la cancillería del Reich, aunque Sasuke ignoro la repulsión que le genera ver ese emblema que tanto detestaba.

-Interpreta muy bien el papel de burócrata- celebro Sai indudablemente ya que no conocía esa faceta de él.

-Es el único momento en que me relajo- admitió Sasuke, dándose un respiro tras tanto ajetreo.

-Lo ascendieron a jefe del estado mayor del ejército de reserva- soltó el Yamanaka sin previo aviso, no teniendo otra forma de anunciar la decisión del " _Fhürer_ ".

-¿Disculpe?- Sasuke quiso creer que acaba de oír mal, eso no podía ser posible.

-En hora buena- reitero Sai, felicitándolo por su promoción.

Danzo había sido muy generoso, le había abierto un lugar en su gabinete al coronel Uchiha, al héroe de guerra que había conseguido sobrevivir milagrosamente, sí es como Danzo veía a Sasuke y aunque Sai estuviera disconforme, debía reconocer que el nombramiento no estaba nada errado, siquiera para él resultaba difícil leer sus acciones que iban desde la lealtad a sus ideales y los de la resistencia…a la temeridad y el coraje más abrumador que hubiera podido presenciar. No sabía cómo es que Sasuke iba a reaccionar, más Sai espero no sonar tan disconforme como estaba con este nombramiento que nadie en lo personal quería tener, nadie quería estar tan cerca de Danzo, pero por ahora era necesario hacer este sacrificio y Sasuke—pese a su evidente oposición y disgusto—habría de aceptarlo por el bien de la causa por la que estaban luchando. No lo iba a negar, parte importante de su actual rutina nocturna se centraba no solo en acercarse a tantos miembros de la alta jerarquía Nazi como pudiera para así tener la oportunidad de hacer que Danzo firmase las modificaciones hechas a " _Valkiria_ ", pero en ningún momento había tenido la intención de ser promovido a un cargo que no quería, nunca le había agrado ascender política o socialmente salvo en sus primeros años como militar, antes de darse cuenta de los errores que ejercía y los crímenes a los que había sido tan ciego, pero ahora definitivamente no quería acercarse a Danzo o por lo menos no de esa manera. Ya tenía trabajo que hacer, horas que emplear en cuidar meticulosamente sus pasos, redactar planos, estar al pendiente de su propia familia y muchas cosas más, no quería desperdiciar su tiempo sirviendo de doble agente precisamente en la boca del lobo. Sakura confiaba ciegamente en él, literalmente había expuesto su vida al elegir que él la mantuviera al tanto de ciertas decisiones que se tomaban, era lo único que podía hacer tanto para que estuviera tranquila como para que tomara medidas si…Dios no lo quisiera, todo resultaba en un rotundo fracaso. No, ya tenía mucho conque cargar, no iba a hacer algo así y eso Sai debería entenderlo, especialmente él más que cualquier otro.

-Estoy ocupado con otras cosas- desestimo el Uchiha, negándose a aceptar tal " _reconocimiento_ ".

-Por desgracia sus actividades nocturnas no cuenta como servicio al Reich- critico Sai sin rebelar si estaba o no de acuerdo con el pensamiento del Uchiha.

-Rechazare el ascenso- contesto Sasuke sencillamente porque no quería aceptar ese puesto.

-Ni se le ocurra- objeto el Yamanaka, sorprendiéndolo por su oposición, por lo visto él tendría que ser el conejillo de indias en esta operación…casi suicida. -Kakashi pudo ponerlo al frente de la operación, pero en este entrono sigo siendo su superior, aceptará el ascenso, así tendrá acceso a Danzo, a sus asesores y a sus planes. Lo necesitamos ahí- declaro con inquebrantable convicción así como autoridad y no era para menos sin importar que a Sasuke le gustase o no admitirlo; tenía razón. -Ya revise los cambios que hizo en Valkiria, los apruebo, tendrá que conseguir que Danzo los firme- dicho esto, Sai depósito la carpeta que había mantenido bajo su brazo sobre el escritorio del Uchiha que centro su mirada en el emblema de la esvástica antes de alzar la mirada hacia él. -Ahora, hay un hombre que entrevistara para el puesto de ayudante, viene muy recomendado- aclaro, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior de la oficina.

Dicho esto y no teniendo ningún otro motivo por el que permanecer allí, Sai se hubo retirado enseguida, dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca, Sasuke realmente había deseado negarse y pedirle una pisca empatía; porque si él tenía una familia a la que proteger pese al complot del que formaba parte, Sai también tenía una familia y una esposa que peligraban por sus decisiones, pero no…desde el primer día en que se había unido a la resistencia sabía que la empatía no existencia, no podía pedirle a nadie que lo entendiera y viceversa, los sentimientos quedaban afuera y allí solo se dedicaban a cumplir con su trabajo por el bienestar de Alemania, no de ellos mismos sin importar lo que pudiera parecer a ojos de otros. Tras abandonar la oficina, Sai le hubo dedicado una vaga mirada al Uzumaki que comprendió de inmediato y se levantó de su lugar, ingresando en la oficina del coronel, por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser entrevistado por él y ver si podía ser útil como no lo había sido en tanto tiempo tras recuperarse de sus propias heridas. Viendo al hombre cruzar el umbral de su oficina, Sasuke solo necesito observar por un par de segundos a al hombre frente al para saber con quién estaba tratando, pese a que Sai no le hubiera dado demasiado detalles, —por no decir ninguno—Sasuke sabía muy bien que este hombre podía bien ser o no ser simpatizante con la causa, eso es lo que debería juzgar por su cuenta. Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, según la información que tenía sobre él, había sido teniendo de la Wehrmacht, pero al recuperarse de una lesión sufrida en el frente oriental, en Rusia, había sido relevado de sus funciones como él mismo durante el ataque vivido en África…solo esperaba haber encontrado un aliado nuevo y no un lastre, esto último era lo que menos necesitaba y vaya que ya tenía cosas con las que lidiar, y no hacían más que aumentar cuanto más pasaba el tiempo. Deteniéndose con propiedad en el umbral de la oficina, Naruto dispuso alzar el brazo para realizar el saludo Nazi como de costumbre…más la voz del coronel se lo impidió

-Cierre la puerta- dicto Sasuke con voz pétrea e indiferente, casi carente de emociones, haciendo temblar al Uzumaki que obedeció sin dudarlo. -Siéntese- Naruto se sentó frente al escritorio del coronel que giro su silla, volteando a ver el retrato del _Fhürer_ colgado junto a la ventana. -¿Sabe cómo terminara esta guerra, Teniente? Descolgaran el retrato y lo colgaran a él- la voz del Uchiha poseía tal seguridad y falta de emoción que por un momento, Naruto creyó que lo estaban probando, más aquello no era ninguna broma o prueba, era una declaración concienzuda que despertó su esperanza y temor.

Estaba siendo drástico y vaya que lo sabía, especialmente el por qué habían tenido más…tacto al hacerle entender a él en que se estaba involucrando al unirse a la resistencia alemana, pero Sasuke no podía ser blando y menos ahora, ya había tomado su propia decisión y ayudar a tantos otros como pudiera a tomar la suya…aunque sabía que había quienes sabían que se estaban equivocando y no querían verlo o no les importaba, solo esperaba que Naruto pudiera entrar en razón, esperaba que así fuera, de no ser así…lastima. Se había enlistado en el ejército militara la edad correspondiente como tanto otros luego de haber estudiado derecho en Paris, había cumplido con lo que se esperaba que hiciera, hasta la fecha…pero no era un Nazi en lo absoluto; no lo iba a negar, inicialmente, si, había simpatizado con las ideas de regresar a Alemania a su gloria original, pero el tiempo le había hecho ver que era verdad y que era mentira como era el caso de las promesas del Fhürer, pero de entre tantas posibilidades que habían pasado pro su mente, Naruto nunca había llegado a imaginar que se encontraría tan de cerca con la oportunidad de deshacerse del mayor mal de Alemania, especialmente de la mano del coronel Uchiha que tras su milagrosa supervivencia de África no hacía más que ascender socialmente por su bien merecido reconocimiento. Tras cruzar esa puerta se había sentido parcialmente intimidado por la reputación del coronel Uchiha, y a su vez agradecido por no tener que realizar el burdo saludo nazi…más ahora no sabía que hacer o decir. Querría aceptar, quería decir que estaba contra los Nazis, pero…¿Era lo correcto? Moralmente si, más no pensaba ignorar que quienes estuvieran relacionados con él correrían un gran riesgo; su hermano Menma y su prometida Hinata, tenía pensado casarse dentro de un año según el curso que tomase la guerra, pero ahora esto último era lo que menos le importaba. No solo se trataba de él, se trataba de la nación entera, de Alemania, del mundo, había llegado la hora de probar realmente su lealtad, no podía titubear ni guardar silencio, no ahora; ya había tomado su decisión.

-Estoy involucrado en un delito de alta traición y utilizare los medios a mi alcance- Sasuke giro su silla, enfrentándose al Uzumaki cara a cara, consiguiendo leer sus intenciones a través de sus ojos, -¿Cuento con usted?- cuestiono cual prueba de fuego.

-Desde luego, señor, para lo que sea- contesto Naruto sin el menor titubeo.

La resistencia alemana continuaba creciendo y, Dios mediante, se desharían de Danzo.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por las dos semanas de ausencia que tuve pero fueron justificadas; emplee la primera semana en estudiar para dos pesados exámenes en que afortunadamente me fue bien, y la semana pasada fue " **Semana Santa** " por lo que me tome todos esos día para reflexionar y tomarme un breve descanso como cristiana. De todo corazón espero no haberlos ofendido y si fue así, me disculpo encarecidamente :3 la próxima semana actualizare el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) a **carlos29** (feliz de que le interese la adaptación y prometiendo no dejar inconclusa al historia porque esto es una ley de oro en mi vida:3)a **Marishka16** (prometiendo dedicarle cada capitulo de la historia y poner especial énfasis en la relación de Sasuke & Sakura) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (secuela del final que haré para el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " y levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Personajes:**

 **1-** Werner von Haeften **-** Naruto Uzumaki

 **2-** Erich Fellgiebel **-** Orochimaru

 **3-** Margarethe von Oven **-** Karin

 **4-** Franz Herber **-** Kabuto Yakushi

 **5-** Wilhelm Keitel **-** Homura Mitokado

 **6-** Bernard Law Montgomery **-** Reto


	4. Chapter 3

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 3

 _7 de junio de 1944/El Berghof, residencia privada de Danzo_

Danzo tenía un lugar de descanso al cual retirarse, se trataba de una segunda residencia gubernamental, en los Alpes Bávaros cerca de Berchtesgaden. Según se sabía, esa residencia había sido el refugio del Shimura desde 1924, al salir de prisión inmediatamente después del Putsch de Múnich, además de ser uno de los Cuarteles Generales más conocidos que se extendían por toda Europa. Hacer un viaje allí, derechamente desde Berlín era una completa pérdida de tiempo a entender de Sasuke, pero ni él ni Naruto estaban ahí—fuera del salón donde al parecer el _Fhürer_ se encontraba reunido con su círculo más íntimo de amigos—aguardando ser recibidos. La puerta que daba al salón se abrió repentinamente, dándoles al Uchiha y al Uzumaki una corta cantidad de tiempo para levantarse apropiadamente de sus lugres, pero quien hubo emergido de la habitación no era el Fhürer ni ningún oficial; eran un grupo de aproximadamente diez niños. Era sabido que Danzo tenía los ojos puestos en el futuro y que el establecimiento de su "raza haría" yacía solo—según su criterio—en los hombros frágiles de aquellos pequeños niños que casi lo idolatraban. Que un pequeño niño tuviera que ver como acabaría cayendo Alemania. En cuanto los niños se hubieron retirado en compañía de una joven secretaría, el coronel Deidara emergió del interior de la habitación para dar la bienvenida al coronel Uchiha y a su ayudante.

-Coronel Deidara, de operaciones- Deidara se presentó como dictaba el protocolo militar, -Coronel Uchiha, quiero repasar su presentación al Fhürer- ante esto, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño al igual que Naruto, desconcertado por la intrusión. -Cuestión de rutina- añadió ante la evidente confusión del Coronel y su asistente.

-El contenido de ese documento es solo para los ojos del Fhürer- refuto Naruto de inmediato, ofendido por dicha petición.

-Yo soy los ojos del Fhürer, teniente- protesto Deidara igualmente, intentando cumplir con su trabajo.

-El coronel es el jefe de mi estado mayor, no depende de usted- contrario Zetsu, haciendo actor de aparición bajo la atónita mirada del Coronel Deidara, quien no podía creer que se desafiara su autoridad de ese modo. -Están esperando- recordó con ligera camaradería al Coronel Uchiha.

-Por aquí- permitió Deidara, sin más remedio.

Dentro salón se encontraba el circulo más íntimo de Danzo, aquellos " _amigos_ " en quienes más depositaba su confianza; Homura Mitokado, Sasori Akatsuna, Hidan, Nagato, Pein. Sasori Akatsuna, sentado delante del Fhürer, era ministro para la Ilustración Pública y Propaganda, y de los presentes—junto con Danzo.—era quien más conocido era debido a su dominio de la oratoria y su profundo antisemitismo. También era el responsable del cierre de los negocios «no esenciales» para el esfuerzo de guerra, y del reclutamiento de mujeres en la fuerza laboral y de hombres en ocupaciones previamente exentas en la Wehrmacht. Sasori era simplemente un temido demagogo y agitador de masas, ni más ni menos, aunque nadie lo decía abiertamente. Por otro lado, de pie junto a Sasori estaba Hidan, ministro de Interior del Reich y jefe de la Policía alemana, supervisando a todas fuerzas internas y externas de policía y organismos de seguridad, incluida la Gestapo, la policía Secreta del Estado. También había formado los Einsatzgruppen o escuadrones de ejecución itinerantes, y era el responsable de la creación del Holocausto como tal, y el directo responsable de todas las muertes que sucedían en los campos de concentración como un psicópata con un cheque en blanco para hacer lo que quisiera.

-Hablaremos de otras cosas, desde luego, pero necesito ocupar territorio- bromeo el Shimura.

Inevitablemente, ante esta broma, ninguno de los integrantes de la reunión consiguió evitar reír en consonancia con el Shimura. Si alguien no supiera que clase de crímenes perpetraban todos ellos, a diario, perfectamente pasarían por un grupo de migo cualquiera…pero no lo eran. Siguiendo protocolo militar y al no tener un rango dado por el mismo Fhürer, Naruto debía de permanecer fuera de la habitación en el ala de recepción, por lo que Sasuke debió entrar en el salón acompañado únicamente por Zetsu que en lo personal no le inspiraba demasiada confianza mientras Deidara los escoltaba a ambos. El primero en reaccionar ante la aparición de desconocidos fue el perro a los pie de Danzo, poco antes de que el coronel Deidara se aproximase al Fhürer para informarle de aquellos que solicitaban hablar con él. En cuanto Danzo hubo escuchado que se trataba del coronel Sasuke Uchiha, inmediatamente volvió el rostro hacia él; había oído tanto de él que no quería otra coa que conocerlo, y es que podía tener decenas de miles de hombres en el frente de guerra, pero ninguno tan eficiente y leal como él, no como para haber sacrificado tanto por su patria. Deidara hubo procedido retirarse, sin nada más por lo que quedarse.

-Mi Fhürer- saludo Zetsu con aparente respeto, -le presento al coronel Uchiha, nuevo jefe del estado mayor del ejército de reserva- presento al Uchiha que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

- _Heil_ , mi Fhürer- saludo Sasuke, mordiéndose interinamente la lengua para sí.

El ambiente de diversión y camaradería que había imperado hasta entonces se hubo tornado en uno de absoluta seriedad en cuanto Danzo se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó al coronel Uchiha. Danzo también había librado su propia guerra—la Primera Guerra Mundial—en el pasado, y en do oportunidades había tenido que abandonar el frente debido a heridas sufridas en batalla, por lo que la igual que el Uchiha comprendía perfectamente el honor que significaba luchar con corazón y alma por Alemania; aquello era lo que diferenciaba a la raza aria de los franceses, ingleses, estadounidense y rusos contra los que estaban en guerra, ellos si tenían una razón de peso por la que luchar, no por un orgullo herido sino por instaurar aquello que era primordial y conquistar más espacio vital. Para Sasuke era tanto curioso como incomodo estar ahí; nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver en persona a todos los directos colaboradores de Danzo en un mismo lugar, claro que conocía a Pein, Nagato y a Homura—por desgracia, debía añadir—, pero jamás los había visto a todos juntos, aunque nunca había deseado tener tal " _placer_ ", ni antes ni ahora que Sasori y Hidan lo observaban a él y a Zetsu con suspicacia, como si fueran serpientes venenosas. La verdad es que no le sorprendía que estos dos hombre en concreto fueran dos de los mayores responsable del Holocausto, el odio racial y el cumplimiento de las ordenes de Danzo; eran unos completos locos.

-Debo decir que es para mí un honor conocer a un oficial que ha sacrificado tanto por Alemania- alabo Danzo aparentemente conmovido, estrechando la mano del coronel Uchiha que inclino ligeramente la cabeza, tal y como dictaba la usanza militar. -Ojala contara con más hombres como usted- admitió con una vaga sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Sasuke de disgusto, desde la médula de sus huesos al exterior, -este hombre debe ser un ejemplo para todos, es el perfecto oficial alemán- evidencio girando hacia sus amigos y miembros de su círculo más cercano.

Sintiendo a Danzo estrecharle la mano, como si le tuviese afecto…Sasuke deseo con todas sus fuerzas retirar la mano, era como si impregnasen veneno en la piel, le ardía, era una sensación molesta como cuando recordaba los lejanos días en que había visto el emblema de la esvástica con esperanza y no la repulsión y odio que hoy le guardaba. Pero por las apariencia hubo tenido que contener este gesto, aunque deseara apuñalar a Danzo a la menor oportunidad, porque no estaba armado…ni era la ocasión propicia como para hacerlo. Al margen de toda la adulación que todo el pueblo le daba, Sasuke y tantos otros sabían muy bien que a Danzo no le importaba el pueblo alemán, ¿Cómo podría importarle? Cualquier soldado que se rindiera y regresará a Alemania era inmediatamente enviado a un campo de concentración como prisionero por considerársele enemigo de la madre patria. Los jóvenes de diecisiete años que ni siquiera tenían la edad para beber o fumar, ya eran enviados al frente como miembros de las juventudes nazis. Era algo vergonzoso, especialmente porque esos jóvenes no tenían miedo de morir ni tampoco asco o vergüenza en asesinar. El Shimura volvió a su asiento, evidente señal de que la entrevista había terminado, junto con el " _honor_ " y la " _satisfacción_ " de este primer encuentro.

-Mi Fhürer, le pedimos al coronel Uchiha que viniera con el fin de informarnos acerca de la movilización del ejercito de reserva, para rechazar la invasión- dio a saber Zetsu apropiadamente.

-¿Invasión?- repitió Danzo, confundido.

-A Normandía, mi Fhürer- esclareció Zetsu, casi anticipando lo que podía estar por venir.

-Ah, sí, Normandía- sopeso el Shimura, meditabundo, sin tomarle el peso real a la situación, -no será necesario el Reichsmarschall Pein me asegura que todo está bajo control- sentado frente al Fhürer, Pein asintió en consonancia con las palabras del Shimura, sumamente confiado en que así era. -Gracias, coronel- despacho sin más, deseando retomar la conversación que ante había mantenido junto a sus amigos.

Sentado en otro de los elegantes sofás, Pein sonrió ladinamente, jactándose de su propio poder, desde su lugar. Pein era un as de la aviación durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y había sido galardonado con la codiciada medalla Pour le Mérite. También había ido el ultimo comandante de la unidad de cazas de combate que había liderado el llamado Barón Rojo; Yahiko. Había pasado a ser el segundo hombre más poderoso de Alemania al ayudar a Danzo a ganar el poder y había fundado la Gestapo, poniendo al frente del poder a Hidan. Actualmente era el comandante en jefe de la Luftwaffe, la fuerza aérea, cargo otorgado pro Danzo junto con el rango de Reichsmarschall, un cargo superior al del resto de comandantes de la Wehrmacht. El día D, o también conocido como Operación Overlord, se refería al 6 de junio de aquel año y consistía en un gran desembarco en las playas de Normandía, de parte de los Aliados, para abrir un nuevo frente en la Europa Occidental y reducir el dominio alemán; era estúpido no actuar, la situación no estaba controlada, necesitaban tomar medidas ahora ante de que los aliados invadieran Alemania y pusieran fin a la guerra dejando a Alemania como una nación de demonios llenos de odio, crueldad y prejuicios raciales. Pero ese no era el punto si no la aprobación de Danzo en las modificaciones hechas a la Operación Valkiria

-Mi Fhürer- interrumpió Sasuke, no estando dispuesto a marcharse sin obtener lo que lo hacía estar allí., -con su permiso, traigo una copia de Valkiria para su aprobación- tan pronto como le fue posible extrajo la carpeta entregada por Sai del interior del portafolio que hasta entonces había sostenido, tendiéndole dicho documento al líder nazi.

Con simpleza, Danzo acepto el documento de manos del Uchiha, aproximándose al escritorio posicionado a pasos de los enormes ventanales que iluminaban el salón, alzando su mano derecha en un gesto sutil para indicarle al coronel que se aproximase, tan sutil que Zetsu hubo necesitado ratificarle al Uchiha que el Fhürer requería que se aproximase a él, cosa que el Uchiha hubo tenido que llevar a cabo, con personal renuencia. El Shimura abrió el documento, hojeándolo distraídamente, leyendo de forma parcial su contenido, dándole tiempo al Uchiha de observar—por el rabillo del ojo—al séquito del dictador. Finalmente y en el sofá contiguo a Pein se encontraba el aclamado arquitecto y ministro de Armamento y Guerra del Tercer Reich, y el mayor aliado de Danzo; Nagato. La responsabilidad de este individuo en el holocausto era relativa, parecía solo dedicarse a su trabajo como arquitecto y ministro de guerra, como un dios gentil y lleno de bondad para todo el mundo, pero como tantos otros nazis y colabores de Danzo, no se podía saber si era tan inocente como parecía…o no. Sasuke no iba a admitirlo verbalmente, pero tenía miedo cuanto más veía como Danzo tardaba una indetermina cantidad de tiempo—puesto que no tenía un cronometro en la mano para saber cuánto específicamente—en leer una página del documento y luego otra…¿Y si no aceptaba firmar el documento?, ¿Qué hacer entonces?

-¿Conoce bien a Wagner, coronel?- se interesó Danzo, volviendo su rostro hacia el Uchiha que asintió con sutileza. En ese momento Sasuke realmente lamentaba tener algo tan simple en común con aquel demente genocida lleno de odio y prejuicios raciales. -Las Valkirias, las siervas de los dioses, que eligen quien ha de vivir y quien ha de morir, libran a los más heroicos de una muerte horrible- se expresó evidenciando porque había bautizado a aquel plan como " _Valkiria_ ". -No se puede entender el nacionalsocialismo, si no se comprende a Wagner- concluyo casi en un suspiro, perdiendo su mirada en la vita de uno de los grandes ventanales. Destapando su bolígrafo, Danzo no tardo en realizar su firma al pie del documento. -Seguro que los cambios que hizo son los más indicados- asevero, cerrando la carpeta y devolviéndosela al Coronel Uchiha.

-Retírense- ordeno Homura con aquella superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba. -El coronel puede ir a Berlín, y Zetsu…- el aludido alzo la mirada con contenido disgusto, -pida que nos traigan más té, ¿quiere?- pidió con falsa camaradería, mofándose de él.

Puede que Zetsu supiera bien—como tantos otros—que Homura no era sino un consejero débil, totalmente servil ante Danzo, siempre buscando excusas para convalidar todas las ideas bélicas del Fhürer, por absurdas que fueran en la práctica; pero aun sí, tener que cumplir alguna orden de ese anciano lamebotas era algo humillante, tanto que hasta Sasuke sintió cierta lastima por él…pero esto quizás no durara mucho, aunque eso no podía saberse con seguridad ya que Zetsu insistía en que el estría del lado del vencedor, no de la Resistencia Alemana que un no poseía ninguna victoria en concreto y de la cual jactarse, por culpa de los burócratas. Sin más remedio, Zetsu se vio forzado a asentir antes de retirarse junto al Uchiha, apretando fuertemente los puños debido a la frustración; ya no lo toleraba por más tiempo, él era un oficial militar, no un lacayo ni mensajero que debiera dar recaditos por el gusto y placer de alguien como Homura Mitokado, y aun sin saber en qué consistía el plan del Uchiha y la Resistencia Alemana como tal, y no es como si pensara en unirse precisamente ahora, pero si quería que, de lograr un victoria, la primera cabeza en rodar luego de la de Danzo Shimura no fuera otra que la de Homura, no quería que ese hombre pudiera escapar de la condenación.

-No sé qué están tramando y no quiero saberlo- advirtió Zetsu, apenas y conteniendo su ira, -pero cuando pare la música, no quiero que Mitokado encuentre una silla en que sentarse- estipulo necesariamente, sin pedirle opinión sino compromiso.

Bueno, había algo positivo, Zetsu estaba del lado de ellos, pero por hora, lo que realmente estaba haciendo era danzar al ritmo del vencedor. Daba igual, lo necesitaban pero no por mucho tiempo, no si no estaba realmente con ellos.

* * *

Planear un intento de asesinato no era algo menor, especialmente si se trataba de Danzo Shimura que inexplicablemente siempre había logrado sobrevivir a cualquier atentado contra su vida, de hecho; hasta la fecha había escapado de treinta y nueve. Tiempo atrás, el último intento de asesinato efectuado contra Danzo había sido responsabilidad de Kakashi Hatake y había sido un plan muy ingenioso pero que igualmente había fallado, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Debía ser algo que no pudiera fallar, algo infalible y contundente pero que a su vez no exigiera que la persona responsable de realizarlo y detonar el explosivo tuviera que inmolarse en el proceso; necesitaban de un explosivo que fuera cual fuera el caso, tuviera un éxito rotundo y que no dejara a nadie indiferente. Afortunadamente la Resistencia Alemana no era integrada solo burócratas apolillados, por lo que Sasuke se sintió relativamente mejor y más a gusto al ver que estaría en su elemento, aunque la presencia de Sai y Asuma continuaba restringiéndolo a él y a Naruto, obviamente. Luego de su " _visita_ " a la residencia personal del Fhürer, se había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban de la ayuda de un genio táctico y no se trataba de otro que Shikamaru Nara, un coronel del ejército, un militar como Sasuke y Naruto que en lo personal ya comenzaban a hartarse con el ritmo que llevaba la operación militar.

-Cualquier problema puede resolverse, con la cuidadosa aplicación de potentes explosivos, el secreto es no estar cerca cuando hacen explosión- se expresó Shikamaru de la forma más comprensible que le fue posible. -Dos paquetes de 975 de explosivo plástico V, son suficientes para inutilizar un Panzer, detonadores y temporizadores, tipo lápices británicos- seguidamente de su explicación hubo identificado cada parte ya nombrada, especialmente los detonadores y temporizadores. -Esta capsula de ácido es su gatillo, cuando estén listos para activar, acoplen el detonador al extremo del lápiz, así- demostró uniendo el detonador al temporizador con suma facilidad, como si le colocase la tapa a un lápiz. -Se inserta el mecanismo en cualquier extremo del explosivo, se aplasta la capsula de ácido, y eso es todo- simplifico, sosteniendo la pinza mediante la cual habría de aplastarse la capsula de ácido. -Cuando el ácido haya corroído el cable que sujeta el percutor, será mejor que se encuentren muy lejos- aconsejo ya que si bien el explosivo era contundente…todo dependería del espacio en que se detonara. -Para usted- tendió un par de pinzas al Uchiha que medito en silencio como su antaño idealismo ahora se volvía realidad…realmente iba a matar a Danzo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?- inquirió Sasuke, no pretendiendo inmolarse ni nada parecido.

-En teoría unos treinta minutos- concluyo Shikamaru, sabiendo que sus declaraciones no representaban lo que podría pasar literalmente, -pero con el calor que hará en la guarida del lobo, yo diría que de diez a quince minutos, máximo- después de todo, aquello era lo esperable en un recinto tan cerrado.

-Eso…no es muy preciso- se atrevió a criticar Naruto, temiendo fallar tanto como el Uchiha.

-Esto es lo más avanzado, hay que elegir entre tamaño o precisión- recordó el Nara, sin inmutarse.

-¿No le parece demasiado pequeña?- crítico Sai igualmente, pensando de lleno en el éxito de la operación.

-No, el bunker de Danzo potenciara la explosión, está construido a base de hormigón armado, puerta de acero, sin ventanas- detallo, evidenciando vagamente lo que para él era obvio, -la presión que generada por una de estas bombas en un espacio así matara a todos al instante, la segunda será totalmente superflua- estableció sin darle demasiada importancia a las cifras.

-Si por milagro, Danzo sobrevive, ¿Qué ocurrirá?- cuestiono Sai, ya que deberían de hacerse aquella pregunta, fuera como fuera.

Quizás la pregunta sonara como lo más absurdo y entupido del mundo, pero ninguno de los presentes podía olvidar que Danzo Shimura inexplicablemente había salido indemne de decenas de intentos de asesinato sin importar que tan eficientes fueran ni que no hubiera margen para el error, relativamente hablando, tanto que el propio Danzo creía tener aprobación divina para hacer todo cuanto deseara, porque nada lo dañaba o afectaba lo suficiente como para llegar a sentir temor. Debían prever cualquier error, aunque fuera el más absurdo, aunque fuera tremendamente descabellado, todo…todo, podía pasar aunque ellos intentaran o pensaran poder controlarlo todo. No era una pregunta tonta, a la larga quizá Danzo saliera indemne de esto como de tanto otros intentos de asesinato, más aun así y habiendo llegado tan lejos, Sasuke no pensaba retractarse; aunque Danzo sobreviviera, deberían iniciar la operación Valkiria de tal modo que Danzo e encontrara superado por el golpe de estado y ellos pudiera devolver la paz, la justicia y la igualdad a Alemania, poniendo fin a la guerra contra los Aliados y erradicando los campos de concentración.

-Aun así iniciaremos Valkiria, para entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás, pero tendremos una ventaja- determinado Sasuke para extrañeza de Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru que no entendían del todo a que se refería. -Tenemos a un contacto en la guarida del lobo; después de la explosión cortara toda comunicación con el mundo exterior- Sai no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto…no era algo fácil de hacer y el Uchiha parecía muy seguro de que habría éxito. -Mientras los que rodean a Danzo se reagrupan, nosotros tendremos el tiempo necesario para tomar el control de Berlín- sentencio, confiando en que así sería.

-Se espera que Hidan acuda también a la reunión, no siga adelante a menos que pueda eliminar a los dos- especifico Sai, intentando creer tanto como él en el éxito.

-¿Qué?- el Uchiha frunció el ceño ante lo que oía, nunca le habían dicho que habría condiciones con motivo de su participación.

-No proceda a menos que este seguro de que puede eliminar a Hidan y a Danzo- volvió a especificar el Yamanaka.

Ciertamente Danzo era un peligroso demagogo y genocida que hacia mejor al mundo muerto que vivo…pero lo mismo podía decirse de Hidan que era el hombre tras el holocausto, tras los escuadrones de ejecución y prueba de todo ello eran las cuotas semanales y diarias de muerte que exigía recibir mediante informes de los campos de exterminio y concentración, por no hablar las " _placenteras_ " visitas que efectuaba personalmente a los campos. Era el más sólido continuador de la obra Nazi y era mucho peor que Danzo, no era un loco, pero si un psicópata y eso estaba claro. El motivo tras los intentos de asesinato a Danzo era que el nacionalsocialismo como idea general tenía muchos adeptos; expandir territorio, un sistema de restructuración y un ejército sumamente preparado…pero el antisemitismo y el encarcelamiento de soldados que desertaban en campos de concentración, era algo vergonzoso y que hacía temer a todos del futuro. El nacionalsocialismo podía tolerarse, pero no el nazismo y esto era representado tanto por Danzo como Hidan y eso incluso Sasuke lo sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sabía que Sai no había impuesto esta condición por sí solo, no estaba en él actuar así, pero si en el alma de tantos burócratas que integraban la operación y especialmente uno que llevaba tiempo cuestionando su actuar, momento a momento; Kankuro Sabaku.

-Es idea de Kankuro, ¿no?- afirmo Sasuke, receloso. -Lo aplazare, si la decisión es unánime, pero quiero a otro hombre que quiera voto, no un político- exigió, ya que si Kankuro podía tener condiciones, entonces él también.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Sai, sin aceptar o negara la exigencia del Uchiha.

-Él- el Uchiha designo a Shikamaru que si bien no lo evidencio, se sintió profundamente honrado.

-¿Él?- repitió el Yamanaka, aún más confundido por su decisión.

-Él- reitero Sasuke, plenamente seguro de lo que hacía.

-Está bien- accedió Asuma, consciente de que todo sería peor si se negaban, -pero no lo olvide; esta es una operación militar, nunca sale nada de acuerdo con el plan- aludió, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier posible fracaso y sugiriéndole a Sasuke que hiciera igual.

Le había hecho una promesa al general Kakashi Hatake, que se haría cargo de la operación militar, al fin y al cabo había sido su plan, pero no creía que fuera tan sencillo. El peligro era mayor de lo que había imaginado…

* * *

Esa noche, al acompañar a sus hijos a la cama y permaneciendo junto a ellos hasta que se hubieron encontrado profunda mente dormidos, Sasuke no hubo reparado en el peso real que significaba ser padre, en su situación; siempre había sabido lo que arriesgaba al involucrarse en esta operación militar, sabía que de no tener éxito, sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto correrían peligro, su hermano Itachi, su cuñada Izumi, sus suegros Kizashi y Mebuki, pero peor aún; Sakura y sus hijos. Todos aquellos vinculados a él, ya fuera por sangre o matrimonio, acabarían pagando el precio, sus hijos serian dados en adopción y Sakura…Dios, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle. El tiempo se hizo irrelevante mientras regresaba a su habitación, sentándose sobre la cama, agotado, apesadumbrado y no por algún motivo físico sino por los negativos pensamientos que rondaban su mente cuanto más asimilaba la idea del rol que cumpliría en el complot contra Danzo. Luego de haber revisado a los niños, Sakura regreso a su habitación, deteniéndose en el umbral, centrando toda su atención en Sasuke que, sentado sobre la cama, le daba la espalda. El Uchiha le había pedido que abandonara Berlín cuanto antes, no era seguro para ella ni para los niños que permanecieran allí por más tiempo y por mucho que no dejase abandonarlo, esta vez no pensaba discutir en lo absoluto.

-Llevare a los niños a Bamberg- dio a saber Sakura, apareciendo en el umbral de la habitación.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo; claro, era humano temer y con razón, ella tampoco pensaba ser indiferente, pero si algo había aprendido de Sasuke era que demostrar miedo o dejarse llevar por el no conducía a nada, no cuando debían arriesgarlo todo, no por ellos, sino también por el futuro que se avecinaba para sus hijos y para el mundo que habían conocido y que intentaban salvar por muy utópico e ingenuo que pareciera. En el mundo se podía no hacer nada o hacer algo, y ellos ya habían hecho lo primero, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, no ahora. Sabia del inmenso miedo que Sasuke sentía por ella y por los niños, pero aun cuando ella quisiera decirle que estaría bien si pasaba lo peor…no encontraba las palabras ni el modo de correcto de decírselo. Confiaba ciegamente en su esposa, sabía que Sakura—fiel su promesa de proteger a su familia, tanto como él mismo—incluso sería capaz de declararlo un traidor en presencia de testigos, todo para salvar a sus hijos tal y como habían acordado hacer; se fingiría la criatura más tonta del mundo de ser posible y eso era justamente lo que debía hacer, debía actuar de tal modo que nadie creyera que él hubiera hecho a su familia participe de semejante complot…aunque sinceramente Sasuke dudaba que eso sirviera de mucho, pero intentar era lo único que le quedaba por hacer ahora, y verían que pasaba después.

-Si fracaso…vendrán por ti, por todos- recordó Sasuke, sintiendo un peso incalculable sobre los hombros y en su corazón.

-Lo sé- contesto Sakura, dispuesta a afrontar cualquier consecuencia.

Apretándose las manos por sobre su vientre, Sakura acallo una solitaria lágrima que descendió por una de sus mejillas, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Había pensado que a él quizás le alegraría saber que tenía un retraso de dos semanas en su periodo y que eso solo podía significar una cosa…pero ahora no encontraba el valor para decírselo, no cuando él lidiaba con tanta presión. Era un mal momento para decirle que estaba embarazada ¿no?

* * *

 _15 de julio 1944_

Sabía bien que para Sakura no era algo fácil o tolerable en lo absoluto irse y dejarlo solo, por su cuenta, a merced de sus propios demonios, pero esta vez era necesario, aunque ninguno tolerara la idea de separarse, era necesario para la seguridad de sus hijos. Fuera de su casa, en la puerta, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a su familia al interior el auto; Itachi personalmente le había escrito para decirle que se haría cargo de su seguridad en Bamberg, y que él no tendría por qué preocuparse, pero lo hacía. En el interior se encontraban Itachi—en el asiento del copiloto-, Daisuke, Kagami y Sarada junto a Sakura en la parte de atrás. Sintiendo el irrefrenable temor de creer que esta sería la última vez que lo vería, intento gravarse a fuego aquella imagen en su mente y su corazón, intentando creer que dentro de un par de días todo sería mejor y ellos volverían a Berlín, que esto era un simple _hasta pronto_ y no un permanente _adiós_. En cuanto el vehículo hubo comenzado a moverse, Sakura inmediatamente sintió que estaba mal, no podía ni quería irse, pero la alternativa de quedarse y sus consecuencias era mil veces peor; no temía en lo absoluto por si mima, pero si por sus hijos y por Sasuke. Si él tenía miedo, ella igual; siempre había sabido que Sasuke corría peligro debido a la vida que había elegido vivir pero ahora más que nunca y desconociendo su papel en la Resistencia Alemana, sentía más miedo que nunca por él.

-Deténgase un momento, por favor- pidió Sakura a toda prisa.

Puede que fuera una locura, pero aun así Sakura agradeció que el auto se detuviera, descendiendo de él tan pronto como le fue posible y dirigiéndose directamente a los brazos de su esposo, uniendo sus labios con los de él, con una desesperación tal que les hubo quitado el liento a ambos. Era una suerte que fuera tan temprano como para que nadie circulara por las calles en ese momento, lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo, aunque en ese momento no les importaba absolutamente nada más que ellos dos y el momento que estaban compartiendo. Ahí y sin poder resistirse a aquel beso que le hubo devuelto la vida con el más minúsculo roce de su dulzura, a Sasuke se le vino a la mente la primera vez que había sido designado al frente, hacía ya varios años, la primera vez que tras años de matrimonio había tenido que partir de casa por tiempo indefinido. Al igual que hoy, había ido sumamente temprano y Sakura se había negado dejarlo ir, reteniéndolo a su lado justo como ahora. No sabía si él era la única persona en el mundo que se sentía así, pero seguía igual de enamorado de su esposa que el primer día en que le había propuesto matrimonio…no, mucho más, y no quería tener que alejarse de ella y viceversa, pero era necesario que lo hiciera, que ambos lo hicieran y lo sabían muy bien, aunque aceptarlo era algo totalmente diferente.

-Te amo, no lo olvides- murmuro Sakura, deseando no tener que dejarlo solo, no ahora…pero él debería de cumplir con su deber y ella con el propio.

-No importa las preguntas que hagan, di que no sabes nada- contesto Sasuke, sabiendo que si dejaba que afloraran sus sentimientos, no le permitiría irse.

-Así lo haré- asintió Sakura, con una vaga sonrisa al finalmente formar parte de su vida como militar…aunque no como hubiera deseado que fuera. -No hagas ninguna locura, Sasuke, por favor- imploro, temiendo que esta fuera la última vez que lo viera.

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso- negó el Uchiha, imposibilitado a hacer tal promesa.

-Vale la pena el intento- sonrió la pelirosa, resignada a que su esposo se arriesgara como en tantas oportunidades. -Hasta pronto- se despidió con un último beso, intentando que durara lo más posible, para llevarlo en su memoria…hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Viéndolo a los ojos, Sakura deseo poder decírselo, decirle que la próxima vez que se vieran todo sería mejor, que tendrían otro hijo y que este tiempo de temor y oscuridad pasaría…pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso, si todo acababa mal y ella era acusada de traición, le quitarían a sus hijos, puede que el bebé que estaba esperando ni siquiera llegara a nacer en el peor de los casos. No quería irse, no quería dejarlo solo, no ahora, pero aun así Sakura se vio forzada a alejarse del Uchiha y volverse hacia el auto, sintiendo que en cada paso que daba, la vid le recordaba miles de imágenes, momentos felices que sintio que y no volverían, como si no tuvieran ocasión de despedirse de todo lo que habían significado el uno para el otro, pero no quería hacerlo. Siguiendo a su esposa con la mirada, Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración con motivo de sus propios nervios. No podía ser egoísta ni tampoco confiado al elegir mantener a su familia consigo, no era justo; él al igual que todos sus compañeros pertenecientes a la Operación Valkiria arriesgaban a sus respectivas familias y círculos de amigos, todo por un causa mayor como lo era el bien común y el futuro del mundo que conocían, no por ellos sino por todos quienes desconocían lo que Danzo y sus colaboradores estaban haciendo de Alemania, para no vivir una futura humillación y ser tachados como una nación de criminales..

-No voltees, no voltees…-repitió Sasuke de forma casi inaudible, esperado que esta vez no volviera, no quería recordar una despedida triste, no quería recordarla llorando.

Quería voltear, quería verlo por última vez…pero sabiendo lo difícil que sería para Sasuke llevar en su memoria una despedida triste, Sakura elegía no voltear e ingresar en el auto sin titubeo alguno. Sasuke recobro el aliento en cuanto vio que Sakura entraba en el auto y que este no tardaba en alejarse, hasta perderse de su rango de visión. Su familia era lo que más le importaba en el mundo y no podía fallar, no debía hacerlo.

* * *

El ejército de reserva era actualmente la mejor fuerza beligerante con que contaba Alemania para defender la capital de Reich de toda posible amenaza, pero sin amenazas reales, al no participar en el frente, resultaba bastante " _rutinaria_ " relajarse antes de llevar a cabo las diarias sesiones de instrucción. En un ala privada del gimnasio del regimiento, más concretamente en la piscina, el comandante Gema Shiranui se encontraba nadando plácidamente en la enorme piscina, cuya agua cristalina dejaba en evidencia la enorme esvástica—el emblema nazi—que coronaba el centro del recinto y cuyo reflejo oscilaba debido al agua. Puede que fuera el oficial de más alto rango del regimiento que tuviera a muchos hombres bajo su mando, pero no por tener más de treinta años es que Genma pensaba descuidar su condición física. Había sido condecorado con la Cruz de Caballero por sus servicios como comandante de batallón, eso lo había llevado a ser el comandante del ejército de reserva, nombrado por el propio Fhürer, ¿Podía haber mayor honor? De existirlo, Genma no lo conocía. Aunque ciertamente le habían asignado este honor luego de haber sido herido hacía meses atrás en el frente de batalla, pero era lo de menos. El silencio, solo roto hasta entonces por las brazadas del comandante en el agua, se hubo roto por completo ante la irrupción de Raido Namiashi, el hombre de confianza del coronel, que deteniéndose al pie de la piscina le hubo hecho entrega a su comandante de un documento.

-Señor- tendió Raido, su subordinado.

-Estado de alerta- leyó Genma en voz alta. -¿Por qué demonios?- cuestiono, molesto por semejante comunicado

-Solo dice eso- el Namiashi solo pudo encogerse de hombros, no teniendo más información.

-Reúna a las tropas- ordeno el Shiranui, forzado a seguir lo que decía ese maldito papel. -Más vale que no sea un ejercicio- mascullo para sí.

Sin más que decir Genma volvió a lanzarse al agua; iba a vestirse, prepararse y estaría en el patio del regimiento, junto a todos sus hombres, pero primero le daría la vuelta a la piscina para matar su frustración por semejante comunicado.

* * *

No hubieron tardado ni veinte minutos para que, luego de haber hecho sonar la alarma del regimiento, todos los jóvenes soldados entre veinte y treinta años que habían estado desayunando amenamente en el comedor se dirigieran a la sala de armas donde hubieron recogido sus fusiles y cascos. A la par que los soldados se ubicaban debidamente en el patio del regimiento, camiones y artillería hubieron sido colocados para flanquear y delimitar el espacio que representaba su entorno militar ante de guardar en espera de cualquier instrucción que pudiera recibir. Vestido en su galante uniforme, Genma espero en silencio hasta que el ajetreo provocado por los pasos y el ruido de los neumáticos hubiera cesado a la par que Raido Namiashi, su segundo al mando, se posicionaba a su lado, estoico y pétreo. Como tantos otro miembros de su generación, Genma se había unido al ejército de la República de Weimar en cuanto había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se había unido al partido nacional socialista, y como simpatizante de Danzo que era, se mantenía leal a sus ideales. Por lo mismo es que no creía en quienes intentaban desacreditar al Reich al hablar del " _problema judío_ ", por favor, era mentira, ¿Quién podía creerlo?, ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo y recursos asesinando judíos? Era solo un cuento, propaganda judía que intentaba perjudicar al Reich, estupideces salidas de los ejércitos y líderes aliados, solo eso.

-Las tropas en formación, en espera de órdenes- informo Raido, de pie junto a su comandante.

-¿A qué crees que se debe todo esto?- inquirió Genma con mofa.

Veía a todos los hombres bajo su mando, formados y quietos, estoicos, ¿Y para qué? , ¿Había una verdadera emergencia o era un absurdo simulacro?

* * *

 _La guarida del lobo, punto de control exterior/12:45 PM_

La Guarida del Lobo era el nombre clave de uno de los mayores cuarteles militares de Danzo Shimura y el más seguro, militarmente hablando. El complejo se encontraba en la aldea de Gierłoz, en Prusia Oriental, más específicamente en Polonia. El complejo o guarida había sido construido en 1941 para la ofensiva alemana sobre Rusia. En concreto poseía unos 80 edificios camuflados, 50 de los cuales eran búnkeres rodeados de campos minados y alambres de púas e inmerso en un tupido bosque custodiado por un elevado contingente militar y eso hubo quedado en evidencia en cuanto el vehículo que transportaba a Sasuke y a Naruto—junto a un chofer—hubo atravesado el bosque y las defensas que lo componían. El Uchiha y el Uzumaki habían abordado un avión a las 9:00 de esa mañana para abandonar Berlín y dirigirse a Polonia, horas de viaje—puesto que y era más de medio día—que había hecho que Sasuke perdiera el poco temor que había sentido anteriormente; si iba a llevar a cabo una misión, iba a hacerlo estando plenamente concentrado. La última barrera para ingresar al cuartel se hubo presentado al mismo tiempo que los oficiales que custodiaban el lugar y que hubieron solicitado su documentación correspondiente. Sasuke se mantuvo pétreo e indiferente mientras el chofer y Naruto presentaban sus respectivos documentos; estaba completamente atrapado por sus pensamientos.

Tan pronto como el vehículo se hubo estacionado, Naruto bajo del vehículo sin soltar en ningún momento el falso portafolio en que llevaba el explosivo preparado para activarse en cualquier momento. El chofer, siguiendo el estructurado protocolo, abrió la puerta para el coronel que de igual modo que el Uzumaki, bajo del vehículo llevando consigo un portfolio casi idéntico, con una segunda carga que tal y como Shikamaru había explicado, seria superflua, pero en ese momento toda medid de precaución era poca. Además de los colosales búnkeres y una guarida extra que servía como salón de conferencia, se encontraba la enorme e independiente central eléctrica y de comunicaciones que además recibía suministros de una base aérea cercana. Como una silente respuesta, Orochimaru se mantuvo de pie en el umbral de las enormes puertas de hierro que comunicaba el exterior con la central eléctrica, siguiendo con la mirada al Uchiha que lo observo atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta que le indicara de qué lado estaba, pero su sola presencia ya era una repuesta. Junto al coronel Uchiha, ambos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del bunker en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Naruto percibió de inmediato como la atención de Sasuke estaba en otro lado y lo corroboro al seguir la mirada que este dirigía hacia la central eléctrica y de comunicaciones. ¿Cómo olvidar que tenían un liado en aquel lugar?, ¿Era ese hombre?

-¿Es su hombre?- supuso Naruto.

-Ahora lo es- corroboro Sasuke, más tranquilo.

En otro momento, tal vez, eligiera dudar de Orochimaru, pero no ahora que efectivamente frecuentaban los mismos círculos. La última prueba de seguridad hubo sido volver a presentar su documentación ante el alambre de púas previo al bunker, donde se encontraban vigilantes dos jóvenes soldados que lo sumo debían tener veintiocho años. Puede que supiera lo que debía hacer ya que casi no había podido dormir al intentar no olvidar ningún detalle, pero en cuanto hubo ingresado al interior del bunker con Naruto tras de sí. En otro momento no le importaría seguir llevando el parche en el ojo, como hacia siempre, pero quizás algunos de los presentes lo considerarían una falta de respeto, por lo que Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que colocarse el ojo de vidrio que siempre traía consigo en su lugar correspondiente, a vista y paciencia de quien estuviera cerca. Debía reconocerlo, era tan realista que a él mismo lo hacía sentir incomodo, tanto que a Naruto le sorprendió verlo así…como si nunca hubiera perdido uno de sus ojos. Como si no sucediera absolutamente nada y acostumbrado a aquella reacción, Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de reuniones sin soltar el portafolio en ninguno momento, seguido muy de cerca por Naruto; ahora debían corroborar si podían activar los explosivos o no, dependiendo quien se encontrase ausente.

-Coronel- solicito el teniente Juzo Biwa.

Tan concentrado y nervioso como estaba, Sasuke hubo sido incapaz de emitir protesta alguna cuando uno de los oficiales y asistentes presentes le hubo quitado el portafolio en un gesto de obvia aunque innecesaria cordialidad, ubicándolo bajo la mesa como el resto de aquello que pertenecían a la considerable cantidad de presentes, más de todas formas Sasuke logro localizar e identificarlo con la mirada, cuanto antes, así como Naruto que le dirigió una rápida mirada. Ya había localizado a Zetsu, estaba varios pasos de él, del otro lado de la colosal mesa ante la que estaban reunidos un sinnúmero de militares y oficiales, en espera de la llegada del Fhürer. Por lo visto habría de un problema con que lidiar, y eso que la jornada no hacía más que empezar, pero de todas formas eso en nada empañaba la misión y el objetivo en concreto, habría mayor dificultad; si, pero eso no tenía por qué ser una excusa ni mucho menos alguna tipo de justificación si fracasaba...

-¡Atención!

El abrupto llamado de atención hubo sacado al Uchiha de sus turbulento pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad en cuanto el Fhürer hubo hecho acto de aparición, acompañado por Homura Mitokado uno de sus mayores colaboradores, pero no hubo tenido que transcurrir ni siquiera un minuto para que Sasuke supiera que Hidan no iba a aparecer, no cuando—según el sabia, en base a rumores—siempre aparecía junto al propio Danzo. El silencio se apropió por completo de la repleta habitación que hasta hacia tan solo uno minuto había sido un completo caos de ideas lanzadas al aire sin más, todo por la presencia de Danzo que le hubo tendido su gorra a su asistente, ocupando su debido lugar de honor en la mesa, rodeado de todos sus generales y coroneles que respectivamente debían de informarle las condiciones del frente y de la guerra en sí luego de la invasión de los aliados en Normandía y que había desembocado en un avance sin precedentes, motivo por el que el Reichsmarschall Pein no estaba presente, por haber defraudado al Fhürer y no haber satisfecho sus expectativas de triunfo y gloria; ese era el fin de todos aquellos que no eran considerados dignos en el Reich, perder el favor y la amistad del Fhürer y todos los privilegios que eso significaba, militarmente hablando ya que Pein seguía siendo inmensamente rico.

-Caballeros- hablo Homura, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, -el primer punto en el orden del día, el general Zetsu presentara su plan de redistribución de las tropas del ejército de reserva en el frente del este- dio a saber, antes de darle la palabra a Zetsu.

-Como saben, anoche los rusos lanzaron una nueva ofensiva contra el grupo de ejércitos norte Ucrania, en el sur Polonia- informo Zetsu en cuanto Homura le hubo cedido la palabra. -El general Ebisu fue enviado para sustituir a Mizuki y acabar rápidamente con el enfrentamiento.

- _Hidan no ha llegado_ \- corroboro Naruto en un susurro, de pie a su lado, ante lo que Sasuke solo pudo asentir.

-Esta mañana aprobamos el envió de tres divisiones para reforzar las tropas del general Ebisu…

Siguiendo con el plan; se suponía que él debería de retirarse por alguna razón—recibir una llamada de emergencia, ir al baño por un momento porque se sentía mal o algo parecido—para poder activar los explosivos—acompañado por Naruto, pero primero debía informar a Sai de la presencia de ambos hombres—Danzo y Hidan—o la ausencia de uno de ellos para saber si realmente podía iniciarse la operación Valkiria o no. Nadie vería como extraño que abandonara el salón de reuniones en algún momento, era normal, todos lo hacían ya fuera porque dejasen algún documento junto a sus pertenencias en una de las repisas del pasillo fuera del salón o porque necesitaran un respiro del sofocante aire que se gestaba ante el gran número de presentes, por lo que Sasuke se retiró sigilosamente haciéndole saber a Naruto el motivo con un sola mirada. Fuera del salón de reuniones donde Naruto—en representación suya—hubo permanecido junto al resto de los generales y coroneles, concretamente en el pasillo que daba a su vez con la salida del bunker, donde nadie lo molestaría ni podría oírlo, se encontraba un teléfono sencillo en que velozmente marco una numerología cualquiera sabiendo que alguien en la central eléctrica y de comunicaciones—fuera del bunker—le contestaría y a redirigiría la llamada a que él solicitara que se hiciera.

- _Operador_ \- contesto el individuo al atender su llamada.

-Póngame con la oficina del general Sai Yamanaka- solicito el Uchiha.

- _Un momento, por favor_ …

* * *

Para Sai, sentado ante su escritorio en su oficina, prácticamente a solas ante el silencio que él y Shikamaru mantenían producto de los nervios que se habían apropiado de ambos, era como si el ambiente—tan tenso debido a la preocupación—pudiera cortarse con una espada o pudiera ser roto por el ruido de una bala impactando contra alguna de las paredes de aquella oficina. Sai en lo personal no conseguía entender como alguien como Sasuke Uchiha; que tenía una familia, una esposa…podía arriesgar su vida al ser quien personalmente detonara el explosivo que acabaría con la vida de Danzo—y Hidan—, él en lo personal no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así, no podría arriesgar todavía más a Ino y a su hijo Inojin, todos ellos y sus respectivas familias ya corrían un peligro inconmensurable por participar de aquella operación, pero perpetrarla…eso era todavía más condenable, sin embargo el Uchiha parecía no tener miedo. Shikamaru, sentado frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio, igualmente tenía un hijo llamado Shikadai junto a su esposa Temari. Todos arriesgaban mucho y sentían miedo, pero Sasuke Uchiha no, él no parecía dejarse controlar por el miedo ni por un segundo. Rompiendo finalmente con el tenso silencio, el teléfono obre el escritorio hubo comenzado a sonar por tan solo un segundo antes de que Shikamaru contestara:

-Oficina del general Sai Yamanaka- contesto Shikamaru de inmediato, en nombre del Yamanaka.

- _Hidan no está en la reunión_ \- dio a saber Sasuke, conteniendo su propia impaciencia, - _estoy listo para activar, permiso para proceder_ \- solicito, ciñéndose obligatoriamente al protocolo.

-Un segundo-pidió el Nara, alzando la mirada hacia el Yamanaka. -Uchiha dice que Hidan no llego a la reunión. ¿Quiere proceder?- cuestiono esperando como respuesta un inmediato; _sí_.

Puede que Hidan no estuviera presente, pero Shikamaru pensaba que ya matar a Danzo era un gran paso y el tiempo que sucedería a su muerte les daría el tiempo suficiente para activar la operación Valkiria y tomar el control antes de que el propio Hidan fuera declarado como sucesor oficial de Danzo y asumiera apropiadamente como tal, ¿Por qué esperar entonces? El caos que sucedería a la muerte de Danzo les daría la oportunidad y Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a correr todo riesgo posible, toda negativa era absurda. Ante esta información Sai no supo que hacer Hidan era peor que Danzo, realmente no importaba si Pein estaba presente o no, nadie más que Hidan importaba, él era el legítimo continuador del holocausto y de la guerra, era un monstruo un mayor que Danzo, el Shimura estaba loco, pero Hidan era un monstruo sin estar loco. Él en lo personal no consideraba nada prudente proceder con la Operación Valkiria en ausencia de Hidan, pero él no era el líder en concreto de la Resistencia Alemana, era solo un oficial y militar que intentaba lograr el mejor futuro posible para su patria, su familia y todo cuanto conocía. Kankuro, Inoichi y Asuma eran autoridades todavía más importante y ellos eran quienes debían aceptar o denegar que la operación comenzase aun en ausencia de Hidan, no podían olvidar que lo que estaba en juego era el futuro de Alemania.

-Llame a Sarutobi- designo Sai, sin saber que más hacer.

Los nervios y la duda le impedían pensar, eso y que necesitaba la opinión de sus camaradas y superiores.

* * *

Reunidos en casa de Asuma Sarutobi se encontraban este, Inoichi y Kankuro; militar retirado como era, Asuma era un civil cualquiera, un hombre de leyes y política, poco conocido de no ser por el cargo militar que mantenía, pero cumpliendo con responsabilidades administrativas, en resumen la tapadera perfecta para reunirse y a su vez no levantar sospecha. Sasuke notificaría prontamente si Danzo y Hidan estaban presentes y de estarlo se activarían los explosivos y luego de la explosión el contacto del Uchiha en la Guarida del Lobo contaría las comunicaciones. Si Zetsu no se uniera a la Resistencia; Sai asumiría el control del ejército de reserva y pondría en marcha Valkiria con la excusa de que las SS pretendían tomar el poder, en consecuencia el ejército de reserva arrestaría a los mandos de las SS, de la Gestapo y a los jefes nazis. Cuando Sasuke hubiera regresado a Berlín, asumiría el mando del ejército de reserva. Inoichi el propio Asuma asumiremos los cargos de jefe de las fuerzas armadas y de jefe de estado respectivamente, y finalmente; cuando se hubiera controlado Berlín, Kankuro se dirigiría a la nación como nuevo canciller. Entonces y con la voluntad de Dios negociarían una tregua con los aliados y salvarían a Europa de la destrucción total. Los pensamientos del Sarutobi fueron rotos por el repentino eco del teléfono sonando y al cual atendió tan pronto como le fue posible, sin vacilar.

-Asuma Sarutobi- contesto Asuma en cuanto el teléfono hubo sonado.

- _Hidan no está en la reunión_ \- dio a saber Shikamaru velozmente.

-Hidan no está en la reunión- comunico el Sarutobi en voz alta tanto para Kankuro como para Inoichi que se observaron entre sí por un par de segundos antes de negar. -No- contesto finalmente, con cierta renuencia.

Puede que el momento fuera propicio, pero faltaba algo para concretar el plan, Danzo no era el único enemigo, también Pein, pero más que nada Hidan.

* * *

- _Dicen que no_ \- contesto Shikamaru con obvia decepción tras haber obtenido una respuesta.

-¿Qué dice usted?- inquirió Sasuke, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería tomar el liderazgo de la operación, más considerándolo necesario y oportuno.

- _Digo que adelante_ \- contesto el Nara completamente de acuerdo con él.

-¡Atención!

Danzo, ya habiendo escuchado el informe pertinente de parte de general Zetsu, consideraba que su presencia ya no era requerid y que por ende la reunión podía finalizar; el resto de los pormenores pertinentes de la reunión podrían verse más tarde, en otra reunión que quizás pudiera efectuarse dentro de una semana. En cuanto Sasuke intento volver al salón tan pronto como le fue posible, se encontró con una multitud de oficiales y soldados abandonando el salón de reuniones, todos recuperando el resto de sus pertenencias—abrigos y gorras—de las repisas que había fuera del salón en el pasillo principal, y no importo cuanto él intentase entrar en el salón para recuperar su portafolio, la multitud era tal que no se lo permitía. En el interior, el propio Naruto estaba teniendo serias dificultades para recuperar el portafolio, bajo el escritorio, mientras todos hacían lo mismo, adelantándosele y forzándolo a esperar y frustrándolo a medida que más y más oficiales pasaban por su lado…pero cuando finalmente hubo un vacante, Naruto abrió lo ojos con terror en cuanto se dio cuenta que el portafolio ya no estaba bajo la mesa, ¿Quién podía tenerlo? De inmediato pensó en seguir al grupo de oficiales y ver si alguno de ellos, por error, tenía el portafolio, encontrándose con el coronel Uchiha que de inmediato reparo en las manos vacías y en la mirada de disculpa de parte de Naruto, llegando a una sol conclusión; iban a fallar…

-Esa salida coronel- menciono Zetsu, como si estuviera reprendiendo un niño desde su lugar, ante el escritorio, -espero que haya sido importante- añadió suspicazmente para sí.

Había visto al ayudante del Uchiha intentar dar afanosamente con el portfolio que había estado bajo el escritorio y Zetsu no necesita ser el mayor genio del mundo para comprender la razón tras esto; hoy precisamente habían pensado aplicar el plan y acabar con Danzo, y lógicamente la ausencia de Hidan los había detenido. La verdad, a Sasuke no le extrañaba e nada que Zetsu diera tan voluntariamente su opinión y de ese modo específicamente, no cundo no establecía claramente el eje de su lealtades, pero era un completo cínico y un cerdo arribista—tal y como Sai había dicho que era—, afortunadamente en otro momento podrían prescindir de él, pero no ahora, que se dudaba que el plan pudiera llevarse a cabo si alguien se daba cuenta del contenido de su portafolio al haberlo tomado por equivocación. Girándose hacia la salida, deseando dejar este mal molesto atrás, Sasuke se encontró con el oficial Juzo Biwa que por camaradería, al estar de pie a su lado durante el inicio de la reciente reunión, había retirado su portafolio del escritorio antes de que alguno de los otros oficiales, coroneles o tenientes lo tomaran por equivocación, tendiéndoselo al coronel Uchiha que evidentemente estaba sorprendido, así como su ayudante.

-Coronel, su portafolio- tendió el soldado Juzo Biwa.

Manteniéndose tan indiferente como le hubo sido posible, Sasuke inclino la cabeza modo de agradecimiento antes de proceder a retirarse junto a Naruto, intercambiando una mirada con el Uzumaki que emitió un vago suspiro, igual de frustrado que él. _Malditos burócratas_ , fue todo cuanto Sasuke pudo mascullar en su mente; había estado tan cerca…con seguridad quizás hubiera podido terminar con todo en un momento, pero las órdenes contradictorias de los burócratas que dirigían la Resistencia Alemana lo habían llevado a perder el tiempo. La próxima vez no podría haber errores, él se encargaría de eso…

* * *

 **PD:** ¡Si! Prometi que actualizaría este fin de semana y lo culpo :3 gracias por tenerme paciencia, en serio, muchas gracias mis queridos lectores y lectoras :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis historias " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**" y " **La Bella & La Bestia**", solo tenganme un poco de paciencia si me demoro más de lo previsto, por favor, porque les aseguro que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, lo prometo :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) a **Marishka16** (prometiendole dedicarle esta historia de principio a fin, disculpándome por tardar tanto en actualizar)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Personajes:**

 **1-** Erich Fellgiebel **-** Orochimaru

 **2-** Otto Ernst Remer **-** Genma Shiranui

 **3-** Josephe Goebbels **-** Sasori

 **4-** Heinrich Himmler **-** Hidan

 **5-** Albert Speer **-** Nagato

 **6-** Hermann Goering **-** Pein

 **7-** Ernst John von Freyend **-** Juzo Biwa


	5. Chapter 4

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Para el Comandante Genma Shiranui, resulto lo más aburrido del mundo aguardar en silencio y con la tropas enteras del ejercito de reserva formadas; jóvenes de no más de treinta años, que llevaban mucho tiempo sin participar en una batalla real y que se mostraban ansiosos y expectantes en su lugar, formados y en silencio, esperando la orden decisiva que les permitiría actuar como tanto deseaban. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, una motocicleta emergió entre las silentes y vacías calles, conducida por un joven soldado acompañado por un compañero en el acoplado y que ingreso en las dependencias del ejercito de reserva y se detuvo a un costado de donde se encontraban el Comandante Genma Shiranui y su segundo al mando Raido Namiashi. El copiloto descendió de la motocicleta y tras real el formal saludo militar, le tendió un sobre al Comandante, regresando a su asiento a bordo de la motocicleta y marchándose junto a su compañero. Sin reparar en si la motocicleta se había marchado o no, Genma abrió el sobre y extendió el documento para proceder a leerlo en silencio; un maldito ejercicio, según el documento sus ropas se habían preparado para actuar tan solo por un maldito ejercicio. Aquello enfureció totalmente a Genma que sin otro remedio se tragó su ira y se mantuvo lo más calmado que le fue posible para transmitirles sosiego a sus tropas.

-Solo fue un ejercicio- informo el Shiranui lo más calmado que le fue posible. -¡Rompan filas!- ordeno, descargando parte de su ira en ese grito.

-¡Rompan filas!- reitero Raido, de pie a su lado.

Viendo retirarse disgustados a todos los jóvenes soldados bajo su cargo, Genma reafirmo con mayor certeza que aquello era la ridiculez más grande que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida y que lo tenía golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza contra el muro más cercano, ¿Cómo se atrevían a movilizar todas las tropas del ejército de reserva y alertarlas tan solo por un ejercicio?, ¿Es que acaso creían que no tenían nada mejor que hacer?, ¿Intentaban hacerlos pasar por tontos? Pues lástima porque él en lo personal no tenía tiempo para ser el juguete de nadie. Incluso para su segundo al mando Raido, que las tropas fueran alertadas tan solo po un ejercicio era algo extraño.

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

* * *

-¿Cómo pusieron el ejercito de reserva en estado de alerta sin mi permiso?- cuestiono Zetsu, más fúrico de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida hasta ese entonces, -casi me cuesta mi puesto- añadió, conteniéndose de no soltar un improperio, aunque tal vez eso lo hubiera ayudado a liberar la enorme ira que sentía. -¿Qué demonios les hizo pensar que tenían la autoridad?- podían hacer lo que quisieran con Danzo, pero a él no iban a involucrarlo, él no iba a arriesgar su vida por algo incierto.

-Solo fue un ejercicio, eso es todo…- objeto Sai a modo de justificación, o eso intento.

-¡No me mienta, Yamanaka, a mí no!- objeto Zetsu sin creer en absolutamente nada de lo que dijera. -Los dos sabemos que no fue un ejercicio- añadió sosteniéndole la mirada a Sai, más el no dijo nada para contrariarlo.

Valorando tanto su poder y autoridad como lo hacía, Zetsu no iba a permitir que su reputación pasara por tierra por culpa de estos ambiciosos y conspirativos hombres; se estaba arriesgando mucho sin saber siquiera lo que se iba a ganar. Por supuesto que Zetsu estaba furioso y tenía razones de sobra para estarlo; habían comenzado a activar _Valkiria_ y con ello habían alertado al ejercito de reserva que estaba bajo la autoridad del Comandante Genma Shiranui quien indignado había impuesto una queja contra su superior, Zetsu, quien había tenido que responder ante el Mariscal Homura Mitokado, ante Hidan y ante el propio Fhürer, todo por lo que ellos habían hecho. En teoría y de haber activado Valkiria apropiadamente, siguiendo con el plan que habían acordado, pero la negativa de parte de los burócratas había impedido que Danzo muriera, y ahora, sin otro remedio es que ahora Sai y Sasuke estaban de pie ante el escritorio de Zetsu quien se paseaba furioso, observándolos de vez en vez. Zetsu estaba más que al tanto de la llamada " _Operación Valkiria_ ", sabía que eso significaría la muerte de Danzo a la larga, más había delimitado desde un comienzo no querer saber más, solo quería estar del lado del vencedor cuando la música dejara de sonar como el cerdo oportunista que era, y por ahora Sai y Sasuke tenían que aceptarlo y lidiar con él, pero llegaría el día en que—afortunadamente—ya no tendrían que depender de él.

-General, si me permite…- intento hablar Sasuke, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No, no se lo permito, no le permito nada, porque ha demostrado que es incapaz de cumplir y me ha puesto en el punto de mira- acallo Zetsu al Uchiha, viéndolo como un niño que no aprendía el orden natural de las cosas. -Si solo llego a sospechar que intentaron mover la reserva otra vez, me encargare personalmente de que los arresten- advirtió a ambos venenosamente. -¿Me exprese con suficiente claridad?- inquirió intercalando la mirada entre ambos.

-Sí, señor- contestaron ambos a regañadientes.

-Heil Danzo - despidió Zetsu a ambos, alzando el brazo derecho en el característico saludo militar nazi.

-Heil Danzo- se despidió Sai, realizando dicho saludo por obligación, procediendo a retirarse junto a Sasuke.

-No lo escuche, Coronel- increpo Zetsu al Uchiha.

No solo no había escuchado a Sasuke, también había visto como no había realizado el saludo militar que todo miembro del ejército alemán debía de hacer en presencia de un superior y ante aquello Zetsu no podía ser tolerante, ¿Acaso el Uchiha cometería desacato semejante frente al propio Fhürer? Si quería morir por ser estúpido e impertinente, claro que lo haría, porque Danzo no sería tan comprensivo. Si, lo había hecho a propósito; no quería realizar aquel absurdo saludo nazi, porque él no era un nazi, era un soldado que quería luchar por su madre patria y por los ideales con los que había crecido, no por Danzo ni por su gabinete de lunáticos genocidas y demagogos, pero en ese momento pese a su propia oposición, deteniéndose ante las puertas a la par que Sai; tomo la decisión de contentar a Zetsu y se volvió, levantando el brazo derecho en aquel absurdo saludo militar, sosteniéndole la mirada. Nunca podría olvidar en su vida como el régimen en que inicialmente había depositado todas sus esperanzas había hecho padecer injustamente a inocentes, hombres mujeres y niño que eran civiles y que nada tenían que ver con la guerra, no podría olvidar jamás como en plena guerra había perdido casi ambas manos, un ojo…y porque por culpa de Danzo y sus secuaces temía on toda el alma por el futuro de sus hijos y su esposa, día a día. Su vida se debatía entre extremos y todo eso era culpa de Danzo; por eso lo odiaba, por hacer peligrar lo que más amaba.

-Heil Danzo- se despidió Sasuke, sosteniéndole airadamente la mirada.

Hecho lo necesario, Sasuke y Sai abandonaron la oficina de Zetsu, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, más en ningún momento paso inadvertido ni para Zetsu ni para Sai que al momento de realizar el formal saludo nazi, el Uchiha había alzado casualmente el mismo brazo en que le faltaba la mano derecha, demostrando así que su lealtad era nula, que actuaría por su cuenta, pesara a quien le pesara…

* * *

Luego de semejante fracaso estratégico, los líderes o principales orquestadores del atentado contra Danzo no hubieron dudado en reunirse para aclarar los motivos que habían existido par no aprovechar la oportunidad y tomar la vida del Fhürer, al igual que para acordar cuando volverían a intentarlo ya que nadie quería rendirse, no ahora; el fin de la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca, pero nadie quería quedarse esperando. Alemania ya había sufrido una derrota aplastante al final de la Primera Guerra Mundial y definitivamente nadie quería un segundo Tratado de Versalles. El pueblo alemán era un pueblo orgulloso que no tendría problema alguno en rendirse, manteniendo esta vez su orgullo, honor y dignidad intactos y aquello era algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, pero que no quitaba en lo absoluto lo disconformes que todos se sentían por haber perdido una oportunidad que tal vez no volvería a repetirse. En el exterior reinaba un clima espantoso aquella noche; una lluvia inclemente que se había apoderado de las calles y ocasionales relámpagos, lo cual iba perfectamente en consonancia con la tensión presente en el ambiente; con Sai, Kankuro, Inoichi y Asuma sentados a la mesa, y Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru de pie, todos con expresiones hurañas y malhumoradas, todos molestos y frustrados por el fracaso que había tenido lugar, algunos estaban dando excusas y otros solo guardaban silencio.

-El propósito de sustituir a Danzo es negociar una tregua con los aliados- recordó Sai en caso de que el objetivo de la operación se hubiera olvidado, -supongo que estarán más dispuestos a aceptar una tregua si se las ofrecemos antes de que lleguen a Berlín- aquello sonaba como lo que era; una forma de ultimátum.

-Es inútil asesinar a Danzo si no se mata a Hidan también- objeto Kankuro, que en lo personal no estaba a favor de continuar con la operación si Hidan no moría también. -¿Qué sentido tiene eliminar a un loco para que un lunático ocupe su lugar? - no podían olvidar que si Danzo moría, Hidan era mucho peor.

-El fracaso de hoy no tiene nada que ver con Hidan y usted lo sabe- protesto Sasuke sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. -Esta es una operación militar en manos de un político, es todo- no le importaba ser crítico porque sabía que era la verdad el motivo de tanta incompetencia.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?- cuestiono Kankuro, queriendo oír frontalmente lo que él quisiera decirle.

-No estoy insinuando nada, expongo los hechos tal y como los veo- contesto el Uchiha, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin temor alguno. -No tiene el valor para asesinar a Danzo, por eso está haciendo la tarea imposible- él no se consideraba un cobarde y o iba a aceptar que alguien se atreviera a limitarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Al parecer que nada impide que usted y sus secuaces actúen por su cuenta- comento el Sabaku, alzando la mirada por sobre el hombro del Uchiha hacia Naruto y Shikamaru que bajaron ligeramente la mirada.

-Solo lamento haber esperado a que usted tuviera el valor- y Sasuke no mentía, sí que lamentaba estar perdiendo su tiempo por culpa de un temeroso burócrata.

-No creo que sea el único que duda de su criterio- comento Kankuro con toda la intención de hacer que perdiera su arrogancia. -Quiero una votación- exigió lo más pronto que le fue posible.

-Kankuro…- intento protestar Asuma, para que no cometiera algo de lo que posteriormente fuera a arrepentirse.

-Propongo que se releve al Coronel Uchiha- propuso el Sabaku, muy decidido en lo que estaba planteando.

Ese no era en lo absoluto el mejor momento para formar animadversiones de ninguna clase, no, para eso no había tiempo; el enemigo con el que tenían que lidiar era Danzo, no ellos mismos; era cierto que todos tenían ideas muy diferentes de cómo debían hacerse las cosas, pero eso no debía ser motivo suficiente como para expulsar a alguien; la resistencia alemana se componía de personas muy diferentes entre sí y que integraban partidos políticos opuestos; burócratas, generales, comunistas, demócratas…era algo normal que se enfrentaran, pero no podían dividirse con motivo de sus diferencias; lo que debían hacer era mantenerse unidos y pensar como remediar ese intento fallido por acabar con Danzo. Sasuke en lo personal no tenía miedo, si se había unido a la resistencia alemana, no era con el propósito de ganar algo, sino de salvar aquello que le importaba, proteger a quienes amaba y lograr obtener un mejor futuro para todos, si querían expulsarlo o no a él ciertamente le daba igual, pero, ¿Por qué motivo iban a expulsarlo?, ¿Por decir la verdad?, ¿Por decir aquello que nadie más se atrevía a decir? Muy bien, él continuaría con lo que Kakashi le había encomendado, solo, pero no sería un cobarde como ellos. Asuma por su parte no quería que Kankuro hiciera algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse en un futuro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta algo que en ese momento solo él sabía y que perjudicaba enormemente al Sabaku.

-Kankuro, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- solicito Asuma, intentando evitarle a su amigo una vergüenza que no querría tener.

-No, Asuma- objeto Kankuro en un intento de demostrarle al Uchiha que él no era ningún cobarde, -si tienes algo que decir, dilo- animo sin prever siquiera lo que Asuma iba a decirle.

-Muy bien- suspiro el Sarutobi son otra opción a la vista. -El jefe de policía me dijo esta tarde que Hidan acaba de ordenar tu detención- tal y como Asuma había esperado, el rostro del Sabaku perdió color y se llenó de incredulidad al instante. -Debes irte de Alemania esta noche- fue todo cuanto pudo sugerirle pese a lo indiferente que sonó al decirlo. -Cuando la Operación Valkiria sea un éxito; volverás como Canciller- aquello no era ninguna mentira, si todo salía como esperaban, pronto habría un mejor futuro para Alemania.

-Desaparece, Kankuro- fue todo cuanto Inoichi pudo recomendarle, centrándose en lo que debían de hacer y no en el sentimentalismo, -evita tener contacto con nadie- dicho esto le tendió un pasaporte falso, eso era lo único que podía hacer por él; intentar salvarlo de morir como un traidor, porque así querría Hidan que se le juzgase.

Nada pudo preparar a Kankuro para semejante noticia ni la vergüenza que traiga consigo y que le impidió proferir palabra alguna, como si se hubiera transformado en roca; había luchado en el Frente Oriental durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, se había opuesto a los nazis desde el primer día, había sido una especie de intermediario entre los aliados y el pueblo alemán aun desde antes que se desatara la guerra, había intentado interceder para que los aliados recibieran a judíos que abandonasen Alemania con documentación falsa para salvarlos del holocausto…había hecho tanto por su país, se había dedicado gran parte de su vida a proteger aquello que sus padres le habían enseñado a amar, y ahora descubría que solo le quedaba escapar para vivir un día más y no morir por culpa del lunático que ese día no se había presentado a la reunión con el Fhürer; Hidan. En parte no le extrañaba que Hidan ordenase su muerte, él era el verdadero traidor a Alemania e intentaba ocultar su cobardía cumpliendo con un elevado número de cuotas de muerte para satisfacer al Fhürer en un intento por demostrar una falsa lealtad. Si algo le quedaba de consuelo a Kankuro en ese momento es que, con la debida precaución podría despedirse de su esposa Hana y de sus hijos, aunque en el fondo temiera no volver a verlos, sabía que Hana intentaría abandonar Alemania lo más pronto posible y de no poder hacerlo, con total seguridad podría fingirse leal al régimen Nazi con tal de proteger a sus hijos que nada tenían que ver con el complot de que él continuaba formando parte.

-Suerte, Coronel- musito Kankuro, tan solo para que el Uchiha lo escuchase.

No era ningún cobarde, simplemente había intentado imponer su forma de hacer las cosas e irónicamente ese tal vez había sido su error, porque si hubieran tomado el control del gobierno para ese momento, tal vez él no tendría por qué irse…aun así y con la frente en alto, Kankuro abandono la estancia, confiando de todo corazón en que Danzo muriera pronto ante el modo de acción del Coronel Uchiha. Pese a discrepar con Kankuro por ser un burócrata, Sasuke se sintió muy mal por él sin importar que no lo exteriorizara en demasía; todos formaban un mismo bando, nadie quería caer y ni aun cuando en ese momento lo considerara un cobarde, Sasuke no se sintió para nada de bien al saber que, al igual que Kakashi, ahora Kankuro también debería de desaparecer…su círculo se estaba reduciendo y no para bien precisamente. Emitiendo un suspiro inaudible por lo bajo, Asuma se determinó mentalmente a tomar el control absoluto de la operación Valkiria por ser el integrante de mayor edad hasta el momento. Por supuesto que él también lamentaba ver partir a un amigo y compañero tan querido en ese difícil momento, pero todos tenían un papel que cumplir en la operación y Kankuro cumpliría el suyo a su debido tiempo, cuando regresara como canciller, hasta entonces ellos harían igual, cumpliendo con su propio deber; asesinando o derrocando a Danzo y tomando el control del gobierno, salvando a Alemania del indeseable final a donde Danzo los estaba dirigiendo hasta ahora.

-Se acabó la indecisión- advirtió Asuma tomando el mando ante la partida de Kankuro, -desde ahora Uchiha actuara según _su_ criterio- añadió, confiando totalmente en que esta vez Sasuke tendría éxito, en tanto nadie se opusiera.

-No puedo dar otra orden de alerta a menos que lleguemos hasta el final- objeto Sai, requiriendo de una certeza matemática para arriesgar su vida.

-Yo haré mi trabajo, usted tome Berlín- tranquilizo Sasuke sencillamente, harto de oposiciones.

De momento él y Sai no tenían problema alguno y no tenían por qué tenerlos más adelante, simplemente todos tenían que cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos, todos.

* * *

 _Noche del 19 de Julio de 1944_

Días de discusiones habían pasado y hoy por fin Sasuke tenía una fecha para actuar y volver a intentar tomar la vida de Danzo; el 20 de Julio…tal vez fuese una locura pero esa noche le había solicitado al chófer que lo llevara a una iglesia pese a saber muy bien que todo alemán tenía prohibido profesar el cristianismo. Él había nacido y sido criado bajo el catolicismo y en un momento tan decisivo no podía ignorar su fe, necesitaba que Dios supiera e sus buenas intenciones pese a que para ayudar a su pueblo tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre. Tal vez no muchos lo supieran pero se rumoreaba que Danzo había sido criado en el catolicismo sin importar lo imposible que fuera de creer teniendo en cuenta en modo en que Danzo había iniciado una guerra sin declarar contra la iglesia, sustituyendo la devoción hacia el altísimo por un absurdo culto a su persona, prohibiéndole la biblia al pueblo y reemplazándola con su libro " _Mein Kampf_ ", porque en su demencial forma de pensar no había lugar para otro dios que no fuese sino él mismo o Alemania. La estatuas de las catedrales eran decapitadas, las cruces religiosas reemplazadas por esvásticas y los religiosos eran encarcelados o agredidos, por lo que tan solo quedaban unas pocas iglesias que por fingirse aliadas de los nazis podían realizar misas pequeñas y recibir a un pequeño número de personas, por lo que en ese momento Sasuke pudo rezar al interior de esta, tranquilo en que nadie lo interrumpiría.

-Señor Jesús, me ofrezco en sacrificio para tu gloria, me inclino ante tu voluntad- murmuro Sasuke, rogando no sentir temor, cumplir con su deber exitosamente y lograr un mejor futuro para su esposa y sus hijos, -yo seré tu instrumento en la causa de justicia y paz- no estaba haciendo nada de eso con tal de ganar algo para sí mismo, sino para su patria, por un bien mayor.

Su proceder podía ser muy cuestionado, porque no era un hombre de palabras sino de acciones; estaba preparado para llegar hasta el final, fuera cual fuera, los horrores y las atrocidades de la guerra lo habían hecho entrar en razón y no quería que nadie más presenciara esos horrores, y para que eso fuese así Danzo tenía que morir, no había otra opción. Había ignorado el llamado de su conciencia durante mucho tiempo, siguiendo a la mayoría, pero ya no más, ya no más silencio e inacción. Terminando de rezar, el Uchiha detecto con la mirada al sacerdote presente en la iglesia a esa hora y que se encamino al confesionario, como si supiera que él necesitaba confesarse como no hacía desde hacía ya tres meses. Días antes, al intentar matar a Danzo, no había acudido a la iglesia la noche anterior como ahora y tal vez ese había sido el motivo por el que había fracasado, por lo que está vez haría todo teniendo a Dios de su lado en todo momento, como no había hecho entonces. Realizo apresuradamente la señal de la cruz con la mano derecha—que de hecho le faltaba, emprendiendo camino de inmediato al confesionario; puede que su permanente actitud reservada, estoica y algo arrogante no lo hiciera parecer creyente, pero lo era, tanto como Sakura y le habían transmitido esa forma de vivir a sus hijos. El Uchiha tomo asiendo en el lugar predestinado, manteniendo la mirada baja ante el sacerdote que se encontraba del otro lado.

-La paz de Cristo sea contigo- saludo el sacerdote al advertir su presencia. -En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- inicio la confesión realizando la señal de la cruz a través del enrejado que lo separaba del Uchiha.

-Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado- solicito Sasuke humildemente. -No me confieso desde hace tres meses- no era broma, desde su regreso a Alemania no había tenido tiempo para acudir mucho a la iglesia y lo lamentaba, -y he venido a pedir la absolución de San León, por un pecado que aún no he cometido, pero debe cumplirse la voluntad de Dios por el bien de la humanidad- el mundo tenía que librarse del tiránico dictador que era Danzo y seguro que Dios entendía eso.

Aquella solicitud extraño al sacerdote; _la absolución de San León_ era ofrecida a los católicos antes de una batalla o de un acontecimiento extraordinario que podía llevarlos a la muerte, más reparando en el uniforme del Uchiha, el sacerdote no dudo en otorgársela, realizando la señal de la cruz a través del enrejado, permitiéndole marchar tranquilo. _Santo Thomas de Aquino_ decía " _Quien mate a un tirano en orden para liberar a su país, es alabado y recompensado_ ", él no quería recompensa de ninguna clase, pero si liberar a su pueblo. Aproximándose a una de las fuentes con agua bendita, Sasuke se persigo y abandono la iglesia.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

- _Un momento, intentare comunicarlo_ \- solicito la operadora.

-Gracias- murmuro Sasuke, intentando mantener la calma.

Estaba muy nervioso, hacemos de una hora, camino a casa una radio emisora había informado que estaban bombardeando parte de Baviera; si, él debería de estar tranquilo, confiando que su familia estaría bien, pero no podía estar tranquilo, no si no veía personalmente y a salvo a sus hijos y a su esposa, por lo que en cuanto había regresado a casa no dudo ni tan siquiera un minuto en ponerse en contacto con ellos. Le parecía que transcurría una eternidad mientras aguardaba a que alguien contestara a su llamada, con el alma en vilo...de pronto el silencio fue roto por la estática, la prueba irrefutable de que estaban sucediendo bombardeos, tal vez no en Bamberg, pero si tal vez cerca, aun así el aguardo en silencio, clamando por tan solo oír la voz de Sakura para sentirse tranquilo. Otros no dudarían siquiera en burlarse de él por depender de una mujer en esos momentos tan decisivos, pero sí; dependía de una mujer, de su esposa y no hallaba vergüenza en admitirlo, porque hoy no sería todo cuanto era si Sakura no se encontrara a su lado, ella lo hacía mejor hombre, mejor persona, ella le daba motivos para sentir que vivir valía la pena, ella que siempre lo respaldaba…haciendo mayor la culpa que sentía día con día por tener que arriesgar conscientemente la seguridad de sus hijos, claro que sabía que lo que hacía era por el bien de su país, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que si fallaba, su esposa y sus hijos lo pagarían. Por fin, tras tanta estática, escucho la voz que tanto había ansiado oír:

- _¿Hola?, ¿Sasuke?_ \- hablo Sakura finalmente.

-Sí, soy yo- contesto el Uchiha torpemente, sin saber que más decir.

- _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ocurrió algo?_ \- pregunto la Haruno, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

-No, aun no- tranquilizo Sasuke, sin darle mayores detalles para no preocuparla ni comprometerla, -pero te prometo que pronto todo estará bien- se esforzaría porque todo saliera lo mejor posible, mañana.

- _Lo sé, amor, te creo_ \- contesto ella, confiando ciegamente en él, quebrándosele ligeramente la voz, añorándolo.

-¿Cómo estás?- se interesó genuinamente el Uchiha, perci _biendo algo extraño en su tono de voz_. -En serio- añadió en caso de que ella pretendiese mentirle por alguna razón.

- _Hay algo que no te dije, la noche antes de viajar a Bamberg_ \- inicio Sakura tras emitir un vago suspiro, sabiendo que a él no podía ocultarle nada. - _Sasuke, estoy embarazada_ \- al escucharla, el Uchiha por poco y creyó que soltaría el auricular debido a la impresión y al parecer Sakura lo intuyo; - _sé que es el peor momento para tener otro hijo, pero…perdón, debí tener más cuidado, ambos…_ \- intento disculparse, lamentando que otro hijo pudiera complicar las cosas en ese momento.

-No, no te disculpes- protesto Sasuke, no deseando oírla disculparse por algo que lejos de ver un problema en ese momento, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. -Es maravilloso saberlo, ¿me escuchas?- aclaro alzando ligeramente la voz, temiendo que la estática le impidiese escucharlo, pero la melodiosa risa que escucho brotar de sus labios le hizo saber que lo había entendido. -Pronto todo estará bien, daré todo de mí para que así sea- no solo se lo prometía a ella sino también a sí mismo; mañana no podía haber errores.

- _Lo sé_ \- confirmo ella de inmediato, confiando en él más que en ninguna otra persona, - _te amo_ -añadió depositando todos sus sentimientos en esa temporal despedida.

-Y yo te amo a ti- correspondió él, intentando imaginarla a su lado y obtener fuerzas de su amor incondicional.

Ese te amo fue a señal decisiva para ambos para dar por terminada la llamada, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil, como si fuera la primera vez que verbalizaban sus sentimientos, llenando los corazones de ambos de una seguridad que por ahora basto para calmarlos. Iban a tener otro hijo, ¿no era esa acaso la mejor señal de que a partir de mañana todo lo que ocurriera sería para mejor?

* * *

 _20 de Julio de 1944, Guarida del Lobo_

La breve visita a la iglesia la noche anterior y la llamada telefónica a Bamberg le habían permitido dormir bien, confiando en que cuanto ese día terminara, su familia ya se encontraría de camino para retornar a Alemania y reencontrarse con él, todo lo que haría valdría la pena. Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana, más decidido que nunca, además y como trampa, esa mañana se había hecho a propósito una herida bajo la mandíbula al afeitarse, de modo que al vestirse y cerrarse la camisa una pequeña mancha de sangre le impidiese lucir perfectamente presentable; la excusa perfecta para requerir cambiarse de camisa para que Naruto y él tuvieran el tiempo necesario de detonar la cuenta regresiva de los dos paquetes de explosivos. Como una especie de reminiscencia de lo que había sucedido días atrás, el auto en que viajaba acompañado por Naruto, ingreso en la guarida del lobo, con él más seguro que nunca, porque esta vez no dependería de ninguna llamada telefónica de aprobación, esta vez actuaria por su cuenta y sin reparo alguno. En cuanto el auto se detuvo y Naruto y él descendieron de él, el Mayor Juzo Biwa—que días antes había retenido su portafolio—se aproximó lo más pronto posible para darle la bienvenida, apagando antes el cigarrillo que se había encontrado fumando antes de su llegada, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza al encontrarse delante suyo

-Bienvenido, Coronel- saludo Juzo con sumo respeto.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme?- consulto el Uchiha, alzando el mentón lo suficiente como para dejar en evidencia la intencionada mancha en su camisa.

-Sígame, por favor- indico el Biwa, ante lo que Sasuke y Naruto no dudaron en seguirlo.

El plan ya estaba en marcha…

* * *

El silencio en la oficina era tal que podía cortarse materialmente con un cuchillo o eso parecía; sentado frente a su escritorio en impoluto silencio, Sai sabía que tal vez debería de emitir un comunicado para alertar al ejercito de reserva tal y como había hecho días atrás, más no olvidando la sucesiva reacción de Zetsu entonces es que Sai había tomado la decisión de esperar hasta estar seguro de que Danzo estaba muerto o que hubiera tenido lugar la explosión como para tener el factor sorpresa de su lado y así activar Valkiria. Ciertamente no era lo que Sasuke y él habían acordado, pero el éxito estaba en la precisión y en los detalles, por lo que el Yamanaka aceptaba toda la responsabilidad y culpa que eso trajera sobre sí; Sasuke había dicho que cumpliría con su trabajo y que él debía a su vez cumplir con él suyo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado Shikamaru se paseaba delante de su escritorio de forma rutinaria, de lado a lado, haciendo que se mareara de tan solo verlo, manteniendo una expresión entre confusa y frustrada en su rostro. Esta vez Sasuke tenía absoluta libertad de acción respecto de si asesinar solo a Danzo o requerir de la presencia de Hidan en escena, y Shikamaru consideraba que esto era bueno, claro que él en lo personal era muy meticuloso y le gustaba pensar antes de actuar, pero consideraba que Sasuke hacia bien en seguir sus instintos e ideas propias, pero solo había un pequeño problema; Sai sentado delante el escritorio sin hacer nada salvo esperar en silencio, como si fuera una especie de estatua.

-Al menos ponga al ejército en estado de alerta- sugirió Shikamaru, inquieto y molesto por tanto silencio e inacción de su parte.

-No hasta que llame Uchiha y estemos seguros- protesto Sai, dando a conocer finalmente sus intenciones.

-¡Eso no es lo que él pidió!- objeto el Nara, incrédulo de lo que oía.

-Ya lo escuche, Coronel, gracias- acallo el Yamanaka, no necesitando que se le recordase lo obvio.

Sai no era tan valiente como Sasuke, él no iba a arriesgarlo todo hasta no estar completamente seguro de que Danzo estaba muerto o incapacitado, sin importar que Shikamaru lo observase reprobatoriamente; era su decisión y aceptaba las consecuencias.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se dejaron escoltar en silencio por el mayor Juzo Biwa, analizando con detenimiento el pabellón privado, aunque solo por apariencias, concentrando sus pensamientos en la inminente activación de los explosivos que llevaban en ambos portafolios. Días antes no habían podido actuar y decidir qué hacer con respecto a la operación, pero ahora y teniendo libre albedrío, Sasuke no esperaría recibir una llamada de aprobación; estuviera presente Hidan o no, él activaría los explosivos ya. No se trataba solo de proteger a Alemania, se trataba de su familia y de todo lo que le importaba, y si no corría el riesgo sería un asqueroso cobarde. El pabellón en si era relativamente pequeño, siendo aclimatado en la actualidad para el cumplimiento de labores militares más siendo en el pasado un lugar para practicar la caza. Sasuke camuflo lo mejor posible su dicha al encontrar en el interior de las dependencias al Coronel Orochimaru quien le sostuvo brevemente la mirada, manteniéndose lo más pétreo e indiferente que le fue posible ante la presencia del Mariscal Homura Mitokado quien se encontraba a su lado, hablando con un teniente que se encontraba sentado ante su mesa, siendo informado por él. Homura Mitokado era un lambiscón que se sentía poderoso por la autoridad militar que tenía, pero en ese momento representaba la voluntad del Fhürer y eso incluso Sasuke tuvo que admitirlo, deteniéndose a un par pasos de él—junto a Naruto y el mayor Biwa—aguardando en silencio por " _respeto_ " a él.

-La reunión se adelantó a las 12:30- informo Homura al joven teniente, -Hanzō llegara en el tren, por la tarde, el Fhürer quiere comer con él- añadió con un tono pétreo y escueto.

-Sí, señor- acato el teniente, tomando nota para proceder a informar a los militares que ya se encontraban presentes en el exterior.

-¿Asistirá Hanzō a la reunión, señor?- inquirió Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio y pecando de curioso.

-Ojala lo hiciera- contesto el Mitokado, reparando en la presencia del Uchiha, -así algún oficial ambicioso podría aprovechar la oportunidad para matar a ese desgraciado Italiano- se expresó procediendo a retirarse, pasando junto al Uchiha.

¿Era ambicioso de su parte desear tener la oportunidad de erradicar al depuesto dictador italiano? Ciertamente, pero si iba a arriesgar su vida y mancharse las manos y la reputación con sangre, ¿por qué no hacerlo no solo por una sino dos buenas causas? Pero desgraciadamente y por lo que Homura había aludido; desgraciadamente Hanzō llegaría más tarde, cuando la reunión ya hubiera llegado a su fin y para eso él no tenía tiempo. Los nazis en general despreciaban a los italianos en contrapunto con la cordial relación que sostenían _el Fhürer_ genocida y _il Duce_ Italiano; Danzo admiraba muchísimo a Hanzō y lo que representaba por haber sido su inspiración para llegar a donde hoy estaba en el poder, para él Italia era Florencia y el bello arte del renacimiento…pero para los demás nazis los italianos eran unos tontos perdedores, una segunda clase, pero por respeto al Fhürer es que se dejaban las rencillas y animadversiones a un lado, comportándose como Danzo quería que lo hicieran. A la par que el Mariscal Mitokado, el Coronel Orochimaru procedió a retirarse con más lentitud, esperando recibir una señal de parte del Uchiha para estar listo y proceder en el momento oportuno. Ambos tenían ideales bastante diferentes de que era correcto y que no, en la forma de proceder, pero en aquellas circunstancias luchaban por una misma causa que los unía y no iban a traicionarse.

-Disculpe, General, espero una llamada importante- comunico Sasuke a Orochimaru antes de que se marchara, -por favor que entren a avisarme, aunque este con el Fhürer- añadió para que de igual forma lo escuchara el mayor Biwa.

-Claro, Coronel- acepto Orochimaru, sin ningún problema.

-Gracias, señor- se despidió el Uchiha permitiéndole seguir con su camino.

No habían muchos lugares donde cambiarse de ropa en aquellas dependencias, porque las mejores estaba destinadas al Fhürer, desde luego, pero en ese momento una oficina temporalmente vacía hubo sido suficiente. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Naruto abrió ambos portafolios sobre la mesa, extrayendo los dos paquetes de explosivos mientras Sasuke se desabrocho y quito la chaqueta; si por algún motivo alguien intentaba entrar, debía dar a entender—con su apariencia—que en efecto iba a cambiarse de camisa. El Uzumaki actuó lo más rápido que le fue posible, trasladando todos los documentos a uno solo de los portafolios mientras el Uchiha separaba los detonadores tipo lápices británicos; podía parecer lo más sencillo del mundo, pero el enorme peso y responsabilidad que tenían sobre sus hombros, calculando en sus mentes todo el tiempo que les tomaría activar los explosivos y luego lograr estar lejos cuando detonara…todos estos factores hacían todo mucho más difícil de lo esperado, como si tuvieran todo en contra en ese momento. Fuera de la oficina, el mayor Juzo Biwa aguardo en silencio a un costado de la puerta en caso de ser requerido por cualquier motivo. El silencio exterior fue roto por el repentino timbre del teléfono; el teniente a cargo de recibir la llamada había abandonado su puesto para cumplir con la orden del Mariscal Mitokado, por lo que Juzo no tuvo problema alguno en contestar en su lugar.

-Habla el Mayor Biwa- contesto Juzo formalmente, recibiendo la llamada. Dentro de la oficina, Sasuke y Naruto introdujeron el detonador en los respectivos paquetes de explosivos, listo para romper la capsula y activar el explosivo…hasta que hubieron llamado a la puerta. -Coronel, Insisten en que se dé prisa- tras oír esto y lo más rápido que le fue posible, ayudado por Naruto, Sasuke se colocó apresuradamente la chaqueta, ya habiéndose cambiado la camisa. -Va a empezar la reunión- añadió calmadamente sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Un momento, Mayor- solicito Naruto apresuradamente, guardando en uno de los portafolios todo lo que ya no fueran a usar.

-Diez minutos; dos para llegar, uno para el control, uno para entrar al bunker y seis para salir- calculo Sasuke en voz alta, a toda prisa. -¿Hay tiempo suficiente?- consulto a Naruto, a punto de activar el detonador, no queriendo fallar ni dejar nada al azar.

-Disculpe, Coronel- reitero Juzo, tomando la osadía de abrir la puerta, frenado a medias por Sasuke que impidió tal acción recargando su espalda contra la puerta, dándole a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para envolver uno de los paquetes de explosivos y guardarlo en uno de los portafolios, -el Fhürer ya está en la reunión- dicho esto, Sasuke insistió en su negativa, cerrando la puerta con su espalda.

Para cualquier otro militar, requería de tanto tiempo sería una tontería, una vanidad enorme, pero en su caso Sasuke tenía una justificación; sus lesiones, no le gustaba victimizarse en lo absoluto, pero en ese momento requería de tiempo. El recordatorio del mayor Juzo Biwa cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los hombros del Uchiha…la disposición para matar a Danzo existía, pero si por temas de tiempo llegaban a fallar, sería su culpa, no de los burócratas ni de nadie más, solo suya...no podía arriesgar a nadie por algo que quizás no tendría tiempo suficiente en hacer, Shikamaru había dicho que uno de los explosivos sería suficiente y que el segundo sería prácticamente superfluo, eso significaba que en ese preciso momento él se bastaba solo para detonar el explosivo…en teoría, por supuesto. Recuperando el aliento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar conteniendo, Sasuke le indico con la mirada a Naruto que se retirara, él podría encargarse de activar el explosivo restante solo…o eso esperaba si es que sus nervios no lo traicionaban. Sin poder objetar en lo absoluto y confiando en el Coronel Uchiha, el Uzumaki abandono la oficina con una mirada reprobatoria que de inmediato dirigió al Mayor Biwa que por poco y los había dejado en evidencia, aunque no exteriorizo tal pensamiento, desde luego, en lugar de eso exteriorizo su molestia con motivo de las " _limitaciones_ " que tenía el Coronel Uchiha.

-El Coronel se está cambiando, Mayor- regaño Naruto con toda la intención, -comprenda que le resulta difícil- añadió apelando a la compasión aunque fuera mentira.

-Claro- acepto Juzo sin otro remedio.

A solas con el explosivo listo para ser detonado, por un breve instante Sasuke sintió como si toda su vida pasara delante de sus ojos; su infancia, cuando se había enlistado en el ejército, su matrimonio, el ascenso de los nazis, el nacimiento de sus hijos, los horrores de Stalingrado, las masacres contra los judíos, su accidente en África…pero lejos de amedrentarlo, eso lo hizo tener mayores razones para llevar a cabo su deber y doblar la capsula con ayuda de las pinzas, sin importar el esfuerzo…iba a condenarse si fallaba, pero iba hacerlo bien. _Hay tiempo de sobra_ , se convenció mentalmente, dispuesto a arriesgarse cuanto fuero necesario si con ello existía un futuro para sus hijos y su esposa. Pero la parte más difícil, para él, indudablemente fue guardar el explosivo—con la cuenta regresiva ya activada—en el portafolios, temblando producto de los nervios volviendo toda una odisea tan solo guardar el explosivo, cosa que finalmente consiguió, apoyando el costado de su brazo contra el borde de la mesa para no empujar involuntariamente el portafolio. Para Naruto, que se había mantenido lo más indiferente que le fue posible, fue una sorpresa ver emergen el Uchiha llevando el portafolios en su mano izquierda y la gorra bajo el brazo derecho, más no presto objeción alguna, siguiendo y abandonando el pabellón, al exterior, hacía donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión con el Fhürer.

-Traiga el auto- ordeno Sasuke tendiéndole brevemente el portafolios para colocarse la gorra.

-Señor…- objeto Naruto, alzando el portafolio que él llevaba y que tenía otra carga de explosivo sin detonar.

-Tengo lo que necesito, traiga el auto- tranquilizo el Uchiha, no deseando arriesgarlo más.

Aquello era cierto, en teoría no necesitaba de otra carga de explosivo, con la que ya llevaba en el portafolio era más que suficiente, además tenía literalmente el tiempo medido, contando mentalmente los segundos que transcurría de minuto a minuto para no inmolarse en el proceso; creía en la resistencia alemana, pero no iba a usar su vida como una forma de pago para salvar a Alemania, a su familia sí, pero no por la causa de bien. Delegándole a Naruto la tarea de tener el auto preparado para partir, el Uchiha siguió al mayor Juzo Biwa en todo momento hacia donde estaba teniendo lugar la reunión, siendo brevemente detenido en su camino por el oficial que custodiaba la entrada y que por protocolo le solicito sus documentos, apoyando el portafolios en el suelo, al costado de su pierna. Mientras el oficial a cargo revisaba—por mero protocolo y formalismo, como medida de seguridad—que su documentación estuviera en orden, Sasuke dirigió con la mayor sutileza posible su mirada hacia otro de los pabellones aledaños que correspondía a la central de comunicaciones y en cuya entrada se encontraba Orochimaru que en una muda señal observo la hora en el reloj en su muñeca derecha para luego proceder a ingresar en el pabellón y desaparecer de su vista. Sasuke recupero su documentación y se dispuso a tomar su portafolio….solo que el mayor Juzo Biwa lo hizo por él.

-Yo me encargo de esto, Coronel- dio a saber Biwa, tomándose la molestia de ayudarlo.

Por apariencias—ya que podía delatarse a sí mismo si no tenía el debido cuidado—Sasuke ignoro todo su temor y se mantuvo indiferente, observando de forma intercalada a su alrededor y luego al portafolio llevado por el mayor Juzo Biwa; esta vez no podía haber error, ni en el cálculo del tiempo ni en dirección, esta vez Danzo tenía que morir y él tenía que estar lo más lejos posible y pronto, por lo que él, de momento no podía alejarse de ese portafolios hasta estar seguro de que Danzo moriría. Sin embargo, de pronto algo llamo demasiado su atención; pasos a distancia de él, un par de oficiales que deberían de participar en la reunión con el Fhürer en lugar de dirigirse al bunker de reuniones hubieron emprendido camino a un pabellón de aspecto elegante que Sasuke no se detuvo a analizar cuidadosamente ya que nada tenía que ver con el lugar que se tenía previsto para la detonación y que alteraba cientos de variables que él aún no se detenía siquiera a analizar debidamente. Sasuke dio todo de si por mantener la calma, pensando que tal vez estaba equivocado y que esos oficiales en concreto nada tenían que ver en la reunión con el Fhürer a la que es se dirigía, pero en cuanto el Mayor Juzo Biwa comenzó a tomar la misma dirección que ellos es cuando él terminantemente se dio cuenta de que no había ningún error y que se había cambiado el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la reunión.

-¿A dónde van?- inquirió Sasuke, manteniéndose lo más calmado que le fue posible.

-Hace calor- comento Juzo tranquilamente, -la reunión se pasó al pabellón de conferencias- añadió volviendo el rostro brevemente a él.

Se suponía, según le había explicado Shikamaru, que el bunker de reuniones del Fhürer era perfecto para detonar un explosivo, estaba diseñado en hormigón y sus dimensiones encerrarían la explosión, masificándola y acabando con todos quienes se encontraran al interior…pero por un juego de mala suerte, el pabellón de conferencias era totalmente lo opuesto. Estaba hecho casi en su totalidad de madera con la base y unos cuantos detalles y revestimientos menores de hormigón y concreto, con luminosos ventanales que en ese momento permanecían abiertos permitiendo el ingreso de aire…todas las variables que se habían tenido en cuenta anteriormente cambiaban, la eficacia del explosivo ya no era tan exacta, ni el nivel de destrucción, ni el tiempo…más pese a saber todo esto y pensándolo arduamente, Sasuke no se dio por vencido y decidió continuar con el plan, como si no ocurriese nada, pero lo cierto es que en momentos como ese no le quedaba mucho por hacer salvo situarse lo más cerca posible de Danzo. Ingreso en el pabellón con absoluta calma, dejando su gorra sobre uno de los estantes de la entrada, ubicando prontamente donde se encontraban los teléfonos cuando recibiera la llamada de emergencia, para finalmente dirigirse al salón desde donde ya se oía parcialmente la reunión, lo que de inmediato le proporciono una idea:

-Mayor, mis lesiones me afectaron el oído- mintió Sasuke, victimizándose, -¿podría ponerme lo más cerca posible del Fhürer?- solicito inocentemente.

-Veré que puedo hacer- accedió el Mayor Biwa, adelantándose a su entrada para encontrarle un lugar.

Lo reiteraba; victimizarse no era en lo absoluto algo que le gustara hacer, más enfáticamente lo detestaba, pero en momentos como ese era preciso que lo hiciera para estar cerca de Danzo que le guardaba cierto respeto aunque él no deseara sino verlo muerto y cuanto antes. Lo positivo y negativo del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión es que era considerablemente más amplio lo que le permitía pensar, así al menos no sentía que todos podían oír lo que estaba pensando, haciendo parecer menor el elevado número de personas presentes. El mayor Juzo Biwa situó el portafolio bajo la larguísima mesa de caoba, muy cerca de una de las patas, pero Sasuke no dudo en trasladar el portafolio en cuanto le fue posible, acercándolo al Fhürer que estaba a tan solo seis pasos de él. No iba a dejar nada al azar. En cuanto el Uchiha se irguió tras acomodar el portafolio, se dio cuenta de que casualmente estaba exactamente al lado del Coronel Deidara que le sostuvo la mirada con aquella arrogancia característica y ante lo que Sasuke no dudo en hacer lo mismo, sin temor alguno. La reunión en si tenía lugar para informar al Fhürer de las condiciones del ejército alemán en su lugar contra los aliados y que más que positivas eran casi en su totalidad negativas y eso el Mariscal Homura Mitokado lo sabía, por lo que con tal de alentar al Fhürer es que reparo en la presencia del Coronel Sasuke Uchiha a quien el Fhürer admiraba por su valor y entereza.

-Mi Fhürer, ¿recuerda el coronel Uchiha?- presento Homura, intentando distraer a su Fhürer de las malas noticias.

Anteriormente, en su primer encuentro, Danzo había demostrado abiertamente su admiración y respeto por el Coronel Uchiha, pero en ese momento, alzando la mirada, Danzo reparo en su presencia pero sin demasiada alegría, dominado por la incertidumbre y la paranoia, no importándole sacrificar a todo el ejército alemán; hombres, niños y ancianos, a judíos, homosexuales, gitanos, testigos de jehová y disidentes políticos, indeseables…todo con tal de que Alemania no perdiera otra guerra. Al ver en los ojos de ese genocida, Sasuke sintió todavía mayores razones para verlo muerto, sintió una cólera incontenible nacer en el centro de su pecho, pero aun así se contuvo y aguardo en silencio a que transcurriera un breve tiempo de la reunión, en espera de que llegara la llamada que sería su salvación. El informe que estaba siendo leído lo incomodo enormemente; solo en los últimos dos días el décimo ejército se había retirado de Ancona, la décimo cuarta división había sido expulsada Livorno, el grupo de ejércitos centro había perdido 28 de sus 40 divisiones, un total de casi trescientos cincuenta mil hombres, todos muertos y pese a escuchar aquello, Sasuke no vio culpa alguna en el rostro de Danzo. En espera de la llamada que evitaría que se inmolara, el Uchiha ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a hiperventilarse producto de sus nervios...en su ayuda, un joven oficial aprecio en la sala para informarlo de aquello que tanto había esperado.

-Mi Coronel, una llamada para usted- informo uno de los oficiales a cargo de recibir las llamadas. Sasuke no dudo en seguirlo fuera de la sala, sin necesidad alguna de disculparse, -Es el General Orochimaru, dice que es urgente- aludió únicamente, tendiéndole el auricular y dejándolo a solas.

-¿Si, mi general? Habla Uchiha- contesto Sasuke recibiendo la llamada.

Orochimaru, del otro lado de la línea, colgó el teléfono al escuchar la voz del Uchiha, indicándole de ese modo que se marchara cuanto antes para no morir junto con Danzo y eso hubo hecho; olvidando su gorra sobre el estante, sin darse cuenta, Sasuke mantuvo las apariencias en todo momento, indiferente y estoico mientras abandonaba el pabellón de conferencias camuflando de forma impoluta sus nervios; su temor de que el explosivo no detonara, de que Danzo no muriera, de que todas las variables del entorno impidieran que la explosión se gestara según lo previsto…al verlo salir del pabellón, Orochimaru suspiro más tranquilo al ver que no moriría. En el interior, Danzo estallaba en cólera tras solo recibir malas noticias, el Coronel Deidara movió involuntariamente el portafolio con el explosivo, volteándolo, y al molestarle no dudo en moverlo al costado de la mesa, junto al lado opuesto de la pata que afirmaba esta, ocho pasos lejos del Fhürer. Sasuke continuo directamente con su camino hacia el auto, viendo a Naruto que lo esperaba, contando mentalmente los segundos transcurridos luego de que hubiera abandonado el pabellón…entonces repentinamente y como tanto había esperado, la explosión tuvo lugar, haciéndolo estremecer—al igual que a todos los presentes—poco antes de voltearse y comprobar el nivel del daño. Naruto parpadeo incrédulo, congelado por la impresión de que por fin hubiera sucedido lo que tanto se había planeado.

-Suba- recordó Sasuke a Naruto, sacándolo de su estupor y subiendo al vehículo lo más rápido que le fue posible, a la par que el Uzumaki. -Conduzca- ordeno al chofer que aún seguía preso de la incredulidad. -Tengo órdenes del Fhürer, arranque- reitero, golpeándole el hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar y encender el motor. -Vamos- apremio, no deseando perder tiempo.

Sin otra opción salvo cumplir con su trabajo, el chofer arranco el vehículo cuanto antes, abandonando al resto de quienes se encontraban presentes en la guarida del lobo, a su suerte. Naruto fue el único que, al estar sentado en el asiento trasero, volteo a ver como las tropas y soldados en los alrededores se preparaban para entrar y ver quien había sobrevivido a la explosión, además de como medida preventiva en caso de un nuevo ataque o detonación de cualquier tipo. En la central de comunicaciones, en el pabellón individual a aquel en que había tenido lugar la explosión, surgió la inquietud inmediata al igual que la curiosidad; más de uno tuvo la intención de asomar la cabeza por la ventana y ver qué había ocurrido, más Orochimaru lo impidió, obligando con la mirada a que todos mantuvieran la compostura y permanecieran en su lugar de trabajo, deseando saber de igual forma y con idéntica desesperación si el Fhürer había muerto, esperando que así fuera. Él, al igual que el Coronel Uchiha, había visto la magnitud de la explosión…nadie podía sobrevivir a algo como eso, por lo menos no ileso y eso por ahora les daba el tiempo suficiente para seguir con el plan según lo previsto y eso implicaba que ahora él se comunicara lo más pronto con el General Sai Yamanaka para que ellos pudieran tomar el control de todo lo más pronto posible.

-Comuníqueme con la oficina del General Yamanaka, es urgente- ordeno Orochimaru, cuanto antes a uno de sus subordinados.

Danzo tenía que estar muerto, la explosión...nadie podía sobrevivir a algo así.

* * *

-Oficina del General Yamanaka- contesto Shikamaru mecánicamente sin siquiera dudarlo.

Durante toda esa mañana, por horas y horas, el Nara hacia intentado convencer inútilmente al General Sai Yamanaka de preparar al ejercito de reserva, confiando en que el Coronel Sasuke Uchiha tendría éxito y aunque no fuese así—por azares del destino—ellos podrían tener el factor sorpresa como ventaja, activando Valkiria…pero desgraciadamente Sai se había mostrado absolutamente inamovible de convencer, sentado en su oficina, delante de su escritorio, únicamente aguardando en silencio, lo mismo que Shikamaru que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, paseándose entre las cuatro paredes, como un león enjaulado. Y hora que por fi tras un eterno silencio recibían una llamada que Shikamaru contesto de inmediato. Aguardando en silencio, incapaz de alzar la vista hacia Shikamaru, sentado ante su escritorio…Sai se sintió a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento con motivo de la enorme incertidumbre que sentía; él no era tan valiente como Sasuke, jamás podría correr el riesgo al que él se había expuesto, valoraba demasiado a su familia como para tener sus vidas en sus manos, sabiendo que su vivían o morían dependería explícitamente de lo que él hiciera…no, él no podría vivir con eso en su conciencia, él jamás podría hacer lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo. Shikamaru aguardo por una respuesta procedente de la otra línea, percibiendo el inconfundible eco de la estática en el fondo.

-Llamo desde la guarida del lobo, con un mensaje urgente para el General Yamanaka, ocurrió algo terrible- informo Orochimaru camuflando su voz para no dar detalles culposos para su persona, -El Fhürer está…- su voz se hizo inentendible producto de la estática.

-¡Orochimaru!- llamo el Nara, no pudiendo entenderlo.

El único motivo posible para la estática que impedía sostener una conversación coherente siquiera era una explosión o bombardeo, y lo primero encajaba con lo que se había previsto que sucediera. No obteniendo respuesta alguna, Shikamaru colgó el teléfono...

* * *

Dando por terminada la llamada, Orochimaru no se detuvo analizar si sus palabras habían resultado claras para quien sea que hubiera contestado a llamada, él mismo había perdido la estática…pero no era su trabajo que el mensaje transmitido fuera claro, no su trabajo era—según lo que él había acordado con Sasuke—cortar las comunicaciones cuanto antes para que quienes estaba a cargo de la operación militar iniciaran el plan necesario para tomar el poder antes de que fuera tarde. Se jugaba la vida y el puesto militar que tenía por hacer aquello, la ley lo inculparía a la primera oportunidad por cometer alta traición, pero en ese momento nada de eso le importo a Orochimaru; ¿Cómo viviría consigo mismo si no hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su poder para liberar a las víctimas de los opresores? Sasuke había tenido toda la razón, había estado cometiendo un crimen contra su nación mucho antes de conocer al Uchiha y a la resistencia alemana, ¿y por qué? Por seguir a un lunático que día a día, minuto a minuto, estaba destruyendo todo lo que conocía; la dignidad del pueblo alemán…cuando llegaran los aliados todos pensarían que todos los alemanes eran racistas y paranoicos barbáricos. Había que ponerle un alto a aquello sin importar que Danzo estuviera muerto o no. Tomándose un breve instante de silencio, Orochimaru pensó bien lo que iba a hacer antes de plantearlo en voz alta:

-Corten todas las comunicaciones- ordeno Orochimaru, casi sin aliento

-Señor…- objeto uno de los oficiales

-¡Hagan lo que digo!- reitero el viperino, sin permitir negativa u oposición alguna.

Sin emitir ninguna protesta esta vez, todos y cada uno de los subordinados bajo su mando desconectaron todas las líneas telefónicas que permitían la entrada y salida de llamadas de la _guarida del lobo_ con el mundo exterior. Independiente de si Danzo seguía vivo o no, necesitaban aislarlo temporalmente para poder tomar el control.

* * *

-¿Qué dijo?- inquirió Sai, hablando finalmente, preso de la inquietud.

-No estoy seguro- contesto Shikamaru, temiendo afirmar algo erróneo.

-Entonces llame usted- instruyo el Yamanaka ante lo que Shikamaru no dudo en marcar apresuradamente el número telefónico con tal de obtener una respuesta.

-Señor, la bomba explosiono, eso es seguro, ahora Orochimaru cortara todas las comunicaciones- fue todo cuanto el Nara pudo opinar, con el auricular apoyando en el hombro, sin obtener respuesta alguna, ante lo que dudo en colgar. -El Coronel Uchiha fue muy explícito; iniciar Valkiria en cualquier caso- recordó siendo que ahora el Yamanaka no tenía otra opción más que activar Valkiria.

-Eso solo puede hacerlo Zetsu, ya lo sabe- y Sai no mentía, tal obligación no recaía en él.

-Dígale que Danzo murió, o arréstelo, pero hágalo ya- alentó Shikamaru, no deseando dejar a Sasuke a su suerte, más Sai no emitió palabra alguna que demostrase que estaba de acuerdo con él. -Señor, tiene que dar la orden de iniciar Valkiria, es nuestra oportunidad…- si no actuaban ahora perderían una oportunidad invaluable y condenarían a Sasuke.

-No haré nada hasta que haya hablado con Orochimaru- condiciono el Yamanaka pese a que el primer intento por comunicarse con él hubiera sido un fracaso. -Llámelo de inmediato- espeto finalmente a modo de orden, no queriendo actuar hasta estar seguro.

-Cada segundo que pasamos discutiendo es un segundo perdido- acuso el Nara, cansado de discutir y no entiendo sus razones para objetar tanto en cumplir con su deber.

-El riesgo es muy grande- fue todo lo que Sai pudo decir para justificar su negativa.

-¿Qué hay de Uchiha?, ¿Y el riesgo que corre él?- cuestiono Shikamaru ante lo que el Yamanaka no pudo hacer sino bajar la mirada. -Cumplió su parte y ahora usted lo abandona- acuso indignado y decepcionado.

Sasuke había puesto conscientemente en riesgo a toda su familia; sus hijos que no superaban los diez años, su esposa, su hermano, su cuñada, sus padres, sus suegros, sus amigos más cercanos…todo eso por un país y una causa que tal vez al final no valorase el riesgo que estaba corriendo; por culpa de régimen nazi y la demagogia de Danzo había perdido casi ambas manos y el ojo derecho, y ahora por la causa de la resistencia alemana—que era lo correcto a hacer, cabe añadir—estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que más amaba en el mundo, a su familia, y sabiendo esto, pudiendo empatizar con Sasuke, Sai iba a abandonarlo por tan solo no estar seguro de que Danzo estaba muerto o no…Shikamaru en verdad no podía creer que Sai fuese tan cobarde como para abandonar a Sasuke así sin más, a su propia suerte. Pero Sai no era ningún tonto, podía comprender la frustración de Shikamaru por su elección y claro que le dolía tomar semejante decisión, pero era necesario hacerlo; empatizaba con Sasuke, porque él también tenía esposa y un hijo y no quería ponerlos en peligro hasta no estar completamente seguro de que la situación era oportuna para actuar, porque ciertamente no era ningún cobarde, pero tampoco era tan valiente como el Uchiha, para él existía una gran diferencia entre amor por su país y el amor por su familia, y él no iba a ser el responsable de que su esposa y su hijo tuvieran que sufrir y padecer lo indeseable.

-Al menos ponga al ejército de reserva en alerta- solicito finalmente el Nara, sabiendo que no podía hacer más.

-Cuando Uchiha regrese- reitero Sai, manteniéndose inflexible en su creencia de cómo hacer las cosas, -cuando reciba la confirmación de que Danzo murió, entonces daré la orden- esclareció, levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?- cuestiono Shikamaru, confundido e inquieto por su comportamiento.

-A hacer lo mismo que usted; esperar- determino Sai, deteniéndose ante la puerta y volteando levemente a verlo.

Dicho esto y manteniéndose lo más calmado que le fue posible, Sai abandono su oficina como si no sucediera absolutamente nada, lo que desde luego enfureció a Shikamaru. Tal vez Sai decidiera no hacer nada, pero él…él si debía hacer algo.

* * *

Salir de la guarida del lobo inmediatamente después de que hubiera detonado el explosivo era la parte fácil en teoría, teniendo en cuenta que lo verdaderamente difícil había sido lograr acercar lo suficiente un explosivo al _Fhürer_ y luego que este explosivo detonara sin impedimento alguno como había ocurrido en todos los intentos anteriores; ahora lo único que restaba era tomar el control del gobierno, lo que no tendría que ser muy difícil en tanto Sai ya hubiera hecho su parte del trabajo. El Uchiha mantuvo la calma en todo momento, aun teniendo que actuar según lo que dictaban las apariencias, más intercalando su mirada del camino al espejo retrovisor que daba al lado de su asiento y que reflejaba a Naruto que esbozaba su característica sonrisa de vez en vez; ya habían hecho lo más difícil ¿no? Ahora podían respirar con calma en lugar de seguir conteniendo el aliento. Como una muda oda a sus pensamientos en medio del camino que los alejaba de la guarida del lobo se alzaba la entrada flanqueada por un numeroso contingente de soldados que tenían como deber salvaguardar y proteger la vida de todos quienes habían asistido a la reunión, pero muy especialmente la del Fhürer, por supuesto. De entre el numeroso contingente se encontraba el soldado Suigetsu Hosuki, el más condecorado y elogiado de quienes trabajaban en aquella división y que en cuanto diviso un vehículo acercándose no dudo en abandonar el interior de su refugio—realizando el formal saludo nazi—para hacerles saber que no podían pasar, nadie podía hacerlo sin que el Fhürer lo hiciera primero.

-Lo siento, Coronel, pero no puede pasar nadie- comunico Suigetsu, manteniéndose de pie donde estaba.

-Tenemos órdenes del Fhürer, debemos llegar al aeródromo- mintió Sasuke, estoico e indiferente en todo momento. -Suban la barrera- ordeno a las soldados presentes.

-Lo siento, señor, pero tengo órdenes…- objeto el Hosuki, sin ceder en su deber.

-Acabo de darle una orden, Sargento- contrario el Uchiha, saliendo del auto, cansado de discutir.

-Señor…- intento detenerlo Suigetsu, inútilmente.

Suigetsu en lo personal no quería tener problemas con nadie; era solo un soldado que cumplía con su deber, y entrar en una riña con un superior era algo que definitivamente no quería; había recibido órdenes explicitas procedentes de la guarida del lobo—desde antes de que iniciara la reunión con el Fhürer—, de que nadie podía abandonar el lugar antes que el Fhürer y eso es lo que estaba acatando, más ahora y por evitarse un problema innecesario es que no dudo en seguir al Coronel Uchiha, para evitar sufrir una macula segura. La disciplina militar era sumamente estricta y Sasuke sabía que ese soldado no hacía nada malo al cumplir con su deber, pero en ese momento eso impedía que él a su vez cumpliera con su propio deber. El ejército no se trataba de que cada quien hiciera lo que le diera la gana, oh, no, no, no, se trataba de seguir ordenes sin protestar, especialmente teniendo en cuente ese algo tan especial que existía en el carácter del pueblo alemán y que permitía la acérrima creencia en trivialidades; la Alemania nazi se había forjado sobre meras trivialidades pero a las que las personas podían darles el significado que quisieran esa era la cuestión. En cuanto el Uchiha ingreso en la pequeña cabaña que los soldados, o este solado en particular usaban como lugar de refugio y comunicación, Sasuke localizo el teléfono y tomo el auricular lo más pronto que le fue posible; por supuesto que sabía que a esas alturas Orochimaru ya había cortado todas las comunicaciones de la guarida de lobo con el mundo exterior, así que teóricamente no recibiría respuesta alguna, por lo que; valiéndose de su talento para la actuación, no dudo en situar el auricular contra su oído, como si supiera que iba a recibir una respuesta.

-Coronel Uchiha, con el Mariscal Homura- solicito Sasuke falsamente. -Mi General, el Sargento…- entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del soldado, por lo que volteo a verlo para que se lo dijera.

-Suigetsu, señor- contesto Suigetsu, temiendo meterse en un problema por tan solo no cumplir una orden de un superior.

-Suigetsu, se niega a dejarme pasar- menciono el Uchiha con toda la falsa indignación que le fue posible, -si, ya se lo explique- contesto, fingiendo sostener una conversación y de hecho le estaba resultando sumamente creíble. -Tal vez usted se lo haga entender- dicho esto le tendió el auricular al soldado Hosuki que negó de inmediato, aterrado de tener que disculparse ante el Mariscal Homura Mitokado. -Problema resuelto, señor, gracias- se disculpó falsamente, recuperando el auricular y dando por terminada la llamada, abandonando la cabaña junto al soldado Hosuki.

-¡Ábranla!- ordeno Suigetsu a los soldados, si más remedio.

Esta vez y ya sin más problemas; Sasuke volvió a subir al auto y este no tardo en arranar dejando esta vez y definitivamente tras de sí la guarida del lobo, lo que le permitió al Uchiha esbozar una ligera sonrisa ladina; si algo era incuestionable era que de no haber elegido la carrera militar, definitivamente habría sido actor. En cuanto el vehículo se alejó lo suficiente de la guarida del lobo, Naruto busco el paquete de explosivo que aún conservaba en el interior del portafolio y lo arrojo al camino, luego pretendió arrojar el resto de la evidencia acusadora…pero antes de poder hacerlo se percató de que, mientras conducía, el chofer se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, observándolo atentamente por el espejo retrovisor, impidiéndole actuar. Dándose cuenta de esto, Sasuke le dirigió una severa mirada al chofer que no dudo en concentrarse únicamente en el camino y no en lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero, ante lo que Naruto no perdió tiempo y arrojo en medio del camino el resto de la evidencia.

Ya habían hecho lo más difícil, no podían fallar ahora.

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos mis queridos lectores, ¿Qué puedo decir? **Por un momento temí no poder actualizar este fin de semana como quería, pero me alegra poder hacerlo** , deseando de todo corazón que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado :3

Quiero hacerles una pequeña solicitud si no es mucha molestia; **soy de Chile, más precisamente de Carahue en la provincia de Cautín en la región de la Araucanía, y en estos momentos el fuego de un voraz incendio se encuentra cerca de la pequeña ciudad donde vivo y que se compone en su mayoría de personas pobres que no hacen mal a nadie, por favor, recen por nosotros o envíennos su amor y buenos deseos porque viendo el cerro que arde del otro lado del rió, tememos que el fuego consuma nuestras casas, por favor, hermanos latinoamericanos, seamos unidos entre nosotros; por quienes sufren de opresión en Venezuela, por quienes padecen hambre, por quienes sufren por terremotos o incendios, por favor, apoyémonos los unos en los otros**. Gracias por leerme, en serio.

A partir de mañana iniciare un par de fics nuevos, así que manténganse atentos por si es uno que les guste o denme sugerencias si tienen algo más en mente. :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, adorando su permanente aprobación por iniciar nuevas historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

 **Datos Históricos y Diferencias Creativas** **:** en el documental **"El Papa Contra Hitler"** se mencionan evidencias de que **Claus von Stauffenberg visito una iglesia la noche antes del atentado del 20 de julio,** esto no aparece en la película pero elegí incluirlo porque es algo que si ocurrió la noche antes del atentado contra Hitler, aunque no sea tan importante. Otro hecho que me resulta curioso es que **nunca se esclarece—en ninguna película ni en nada, hasta donde tengo conocimiento—si Claus sabía que Nina estaba embarazada,** ya que **su hija menor; Konstanze nació luego de que él muriera,** pero use una escena que en la película era solo de estática y en la que Claus y Nina no podían hablar, en un momento romántico para fortalecerlos. Espero que no les moleste.

 **Bohemian Rhapsody:** como ya sabrán esta hermosa obra del cine y la música se estreno a fines de octubre del año pasado, y con Rami Malek próximo a ganar un Oscar **-según se especula y espero que así sea-** , y como buena fan de Queen, **me gustaría hacer un fic según mi perspectiva de como debió ser la película, porque tuvo errores** , aquí apunto el cast que tendrá y cuya trama ya comenzare a idear, pero no se cuando iniciare el fic, eso dependerá de la aprobación que tenga esta propuesta.

 **Reparto:**

 **-** Itachi Uchiha como Freddie Mercury

 **-** Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

-Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

 **-** Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

 **-** Kakashi Hatake como Jim Beach

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

-Este fic es una adaptación del film **Valkyrie** (también llamado " **Operación Valkiria** ") dirigido por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** ( **Claus von Stauffenberg** ), retratando el intento de acabar con la vida de **Adolf Hitler** en el atentado del **20 de julio de 1944** y tomar el control del país, el fic consta no solo de lo visto en la película de 2008, sino también de datos encontrados en documentales e información histórica. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 5

En esos momentos el silencio reinante en la oficina se hizo insostenible, Shikamaru era incapaz de apartar su mirada de Sai quien sentado delante del escritorio se debatía mentalmente una y otra vez sobre qué es lo que deberían hacer; se habían cortado las comunicaciones, eso significaba que Sasuke había dado el golpe crucial, había activado las cargas de explosivos según lo acordado y del mismo modo Orochimaru había cumplido con su parte, cortando las comunicaciones de la guarid del lobo para evitar que alguien supiera que había ocurrido, ¿pero aquello era suficiente? En su mente idealista Sai quería creer que sí, pero en lo práctico sabía que no era sensato proceder hasta estar completamente seguro de que todo estaba bien, que Danzo había muerto y que contaban con la sorpresa y desconcierto suficiente para actuar. ¿Y si Danzo estaba vivo? No era algo nada descabellado de pensar, ya había sobrevivido a múltiples atentados hasta ahora, de milagro prácticamente, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo nuevamente? Por otro lado Shikamaru quería iniciar Valkiria cuanto antes o por lo menos dar la alerta para que el ejército de reserva entrara en acción, cada segundo que perdían estaba ocasionando que Sasuke estuviera al filo del abismo, lo estaban abandonando, él había hecho su parte de un modo encomiable y con un valor que ningún otro hombre habría tenido en su lugar, eso era seguro, ¿y de qué forma estaban respondiendo ellos? Con inacción y silencio, ahí observándose el uno al otro en esa oficina como dos niños tontos. ¡Tenían que hacer algo! Por _Alemania_ , por sus ideales, por sus familias, ¿Cómo podrían vivir sin haberlo arriesgado todo por lo que era importante para ellos?

-Al menos ponga al ejército de reserva en alerta—menciono Shikamaru en espera de que Sai hiciera algo en lugar de solo quedarse ahí sentado.

-No hasta que Uchiha regrese—condiciono el Yamanaka, incapaz de arriesgarlo todo, incapaz de poner en peligro a su familia, —cuando reciba la confirmación de que Danzo murió, entonces daré la orden— dicho esto, se levantó de su escritorio para abandonar la oficina.

-¿A dónde va?—cuestiono el Nara, evidentemente confundido

-A comer—contesto Sai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sin más, Sai abandono su oficina sin ningún remordimiento, negándose a proceder hasta estar seguro de que merecía la pena correr el riesgo, pero si bien él pensó así Shikamaru no. Decidiendo aguardar por un par de minutos, esperando que el Yamanaka cambiase de opinión, Shikamaru se reservó a observar impaciente como se movía la aguja del reloj sobre el escritorio, intentando no perder la calma hasta que el silencio y la espera se le hicieron insuficiente. Sin molestarse en pensarlo demasiado ya que no tenía sentido, el Nara tomo de la mesa una de las hojas que estaban rotuladas con el emblema del ejercito de reserva—es decir que representaban la autoridad del jefe del distrito que era Zetsu, y su segundo al mando que en este caso era Sai—y la coloco en la máquina de escribir antes de proceder a redactar un documento lo más breve y formal posible para llamar al ejercito de reserva a estar en alerta en caso de que se confirmara la activación de la Operación Valkiria. No podían perder el tiempo...

* * *

El resto del trayecto luego de alejarse de la guarida del lobo resulto bastante sencillo, kilómetros de bosque y hierva, kilómetros de aire silente que Sasuke sentía rozar contra su rostro y que avivaban los nervios en su interior, contando el pasar de los segundos en su mente al no saber que estaba pasando, relegado a ser un mero espectador u oyente de lo que debía estar pasando en _Berlín_ , intentando confiar ciegamente en que Sai haría su parte como le habían prometido que haría…tenían que hacerlo, no se trataba de su vida, por favor, ya había arriesgado mucho, no le importaba morir, ¿pero y su familia? Sakura estaba embarazada y sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños, ¿Qué sucedería con ellos si él era declarado un traidor? No, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Sintió algo de alivio cuando por fin se divisó a lo lejos la pista de aterrizaje donde esperaba un avión para llevarlo de regreso a _Berlín_ , tan ansioso estaba que apenas y pudo esperar a que el vehículo se detuviera, abriendo la puerta por su cuenta y emprendiendo rumbo hacia el avión, confiando en que Naruto lo seguía o más bien sabiendo que era así. Tan inquieto como el Uchiha, Naruto intento reconfortarse en el hecho de que su madre y él habían tenido muy poco contacto en el último tiempo, tal vez, solo tal vez nadie pensaría en vincularla a su persona si todo salía mal, y Hinata solo era su prometida, no su esposa, nadie tenía porque culparla a ella de sus actos, ¿verdad? No se perdonaría que las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo tuvieran que sufrir un destino indeseable solo porque él quería luchar por lo que era justo, porque él quería luchar para liberar a su pueblo de la opresión y la vergüenza, una vergüenza que los haría bajar la cabeza a todos cuando los aliados derrotaran a los Nazis, porque todos sabían que eso pasaría.

Aunque sonara descabellado, no hubo momento más feliz para Sasuke y Naruto que aquel en que el avión—con el motor ya encendido, cabe mencionar—despego de regreso a _Berlín_ , cualquier otra persona de estar en el lugar de ambos pensaría que estar en el aire debería contribuir a hacerlos sentir aún más nerviosos pero en su caso no porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba más y más cerca estaban de _Berlín_ , más cerca de dejar de ser meros espectadores, más cerca—en el caso de Naruto—de quienes más amaban, más cerca de concluir todo por lo que estaban luchando. Ambos eran relativamente jóvenes, uno más que el otro evidentemente pero ya creían haber visto y vivido lo suficiente, no eran sus propias vidas las que lamentarían perder si algo salía mal en el plan si no las vidas de quienes amaban, sus familias, sus amigos, porque si caían no caerían solos, oh no, todos aquellos vinculados a ellos perecerían sin importar que supiera o no del plan, ¿Cómo podían fallar? Habían arriesgado tanto, ¿Por qué el cielo no habría de tener clemencia con ellos y recompensar su audacia con vidas tranquilas? Naruto apretó inconscientemente el portafolio vacío que aun cargaba en su regazo, intentando convencerse de ello mientras que el coronel Uchiha, sentado en el asiento frente a él, intentaba controlar lo mejor posible sus propios nervios, murmurando de forma prácticamente inaudible una silente oración para sí mismo, recordando en su mente la dulce sonrisa de Sakura la última vez en que se habían visto, intentando aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a ese recuerdo hasta que se volvieran a ver, porque volverían a verse.

Tenían que aferrarse a la esperanza, por ahora eso era lo único con lo que contaban.

* * *

Era un buen día para Genma Shiranui, se había levantado de buen humor y había muy pocas cosas que hacer en esta jornada como comandante del ejército de reserva, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en ese estúpido cargo…oh, sí, lo habían puesto en ese cargo luego de ser herido en batalla, como olvidarlo. Bueno, no era un mal trabajo porque gozaba de un buen salario y reconocimiento, no tenía cosas de las que quejarse a decir verdad pero tampoco tenía muchas cosas que hacer salvo estar expectante a que sucediera algo, siempre vistiendo su uniforme como un estúpido que vistiera de etiqueta cada hora del día, el ejército de reserva existía para eliminar todo intento de sublevación de algún grupo que osara desafiar al estado, a la _Alemania_ Nazi y al _Führer_ , ¿pero quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Estaban en una guerra, y sin ofender había mejores cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo. Sentado en silencio, se mantuvo impasible mientras el barbero terminaba de cortarse el cabello que jamás se permitía crecer lo suficiente como para molestarle en su trabajo así como para no perder costumbre ahora que ya no estaba en el frente de batalla, pero soldado y militar era algo que siempre seria. Como una especie de salvavidas a su aburrimiento—si así podía llamarse—es que su segundo al mando y leal compañero de labores Reto Namiashi se presentó justo en el momento en que el barbero brindaba el ultimo corte a su cabello, traía consigo un documento que sin siquiera leer Genma ya suponía que lo haría perder el tiempo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Nada serio, siempre era igual.

-Señor, otra orden de alerta— presento Reto, tendiéndole el documento que su mayor acepto y leyó superficialmente antes de emitir un suspiro.

-En la antigua _Grecia_ lo habría matado por esto—menciono Genma, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar realmente, si expresando su cólera o bien guardando la calma. —Tiene suerte de que hayamos evolucionado—teóricamente la humanidad evolucionaba, pero aparentemente la estupidez no. —Reúna a las tropas— ordeno finalmente en caso de que su silencio no hubiera sido lo bastante obvio.

Por supuesto que sin dudarlo, Reto inclino la cabeza respetuosamente antes de abandonar su presencia de inmediato para cumplir con sus órdenes. _Más vale que no sea otro ejercicio_ , se dijo Genma mentalmente mientras se quitaba la capa de tela de los hombros ya que evidentemente el barbero había terminado con su trabajo, tomando su gorra del mueble en su camino, acomodándose el cuello del uniforme. _Más vale que no sea otro ejercicio_ , repitió de forma incansable en su mente, su vida ya era bastante aburrida y lo último que perdonaría era ser juguete de algún tonto, oh, nadie querría hacerlo enfadar, eso era algo seguro.

* * *

Si bien Sasuke había creído que el tiempo pasaría más rápido a bordo del avión, todo le jugó en contra porque el trayecto de regreso a _Berlín_ le pareció eterno, nuevamente no pudiendo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto en espera de que las cosas sucediera, no pudiendo asegurarse de que fuera así sino que solo siendo un mero espectador, por lo que Naruto y él agradecieron de todo corazón el momento en que el avión aterrizó en el aeródromo de _Berlín_ ; por fin la espera había terminado, pero lejos de la caos, desorden y desosiego que ambos habían pretendido encontrar a su llegada, las calles de _Berlín_ parecían estar sumidas en un silencio casi sepulcral y que los incomodo a ambos, especialmente a Sasuke. No estaban en las calles de _Berlín_ precisamente sino que en las afueras de la ciudad, pero usualmente el espacio del aeródromo estaba atestado de militares que vigilaban cada rincón en caso de un ataque de parte de los aliados, militares que ahora estaban de guardia y estáticos en sus lugares como si no sucediera absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué había tanto silencio si la Operación Valkiria debía encontrarse activada? Todos deberían estar aterrados, inquietos e incluso sollozantes si habían sido partidarios de Danzo quien debería haber sido dado por muerto en medio de la confusión, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tan confundido como él, Naruto encontró brevemente su mirada con la suya a la par que recorría a todos los presentes y la vasta extensión del aeródromo con la mirada, no pudiendo entender que es lo que estaba pasando para que existiera tanta calma, ¿es que no se había cumplido con las indicaciones dadas?

-Demasiada tranquilidad—observo el Uchiha, intentando no preocuparse en demasiado por ello.

-Averiguare que pasa— tranquilizo Naruto de inmediato. Nada más decir esto, el Uzumaki se adentró en la estructura del aeródromo a toda prisa, localizando el teléfono y marcando cuanto ante la numeración de la oficina del general Yamanaka para saber que pasaba. —El coronel y yo estamos en el aeródromo y no hay nadie— informo tan pronto como escucho la voz de uno de los oficiales del distrito de reserva, esperando que alguien le dijera algo. —¿Apenas acaban de dar la orden de alerta?— solo eso alcanzo a preguntar antes de tenderle el teléfono al coronel Uchiha que apareció a su lado.

-Aquí Uchiha—advirtió Sasuke con un tono frió y cortante como una hoja de acero, —quiero hablar con Yamanaka—exigió sencillamente.

Más vale que existiera una muy buena explicación para semejante inacción, porque de otro modo Sasuke estaba dispuesto a volver el otro modo—si moría—para estrangularlos a todos por su ineptitud, ¿es que acaso debería hacerlo todo para asegurarse de que se llevara a cabo? Quería una explicación, y Sai se la daría.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono el Yamanaka en voz alta haciendo que todos guardaran silencio ante su presencia.

Para Sai, que había intentado distraer su mente de la difícil situación por la que atravesaba el plan de la Operación Valkiria, resulto simplemente indignante enterarse de que sin su autorización alguien había iniciado la Operación, y sabía muy bien quien era ese alguien, solo él podía ser lo suficientemente temerario y valiente para seguir los pasos del Uchiha. Preso de una cólera abrasadora que sentía podía llevar a la locura misma en ese momento, Sai se dirigió hacia su oficina ya pudiendo hacerse una idea de que encontraría ahí más ningún pensamiento que hubiera tenido podría haberse acercado siquiera al escenario que encontró; múltiples oficiales y tenientes con quienes trabajaban al igual que secretarias y asistentes, todos reunidos en torno a Shikamaru que firmaba documentos como si estuviera a cargo. Su cuestionamiento en voz alta llamo la atención de todos mientras mantenía el brazo derecho alzado y sosteniendo en su mano una copia de la declaración de que el ejército de reserva estaba movilizándose, algo que él no había autorizado. Sin temor alguno, Shikamaru sostuvo la tablilla con los documentos auxiliares que sostenía al momento se ingresar en la oficina del Yamanaka que ingreso primero que él, no sentía miedo alguno, ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cerró y ambos se encontraron frente a frente como dos león a punto de abalanzarse uno contra el otro. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sai no supo como pero no se abalanzo contra Shikamaru que le sostuvo airadamente la mirada, ¿es que ese hombre no tenía miedo? Estaba comprometiéndolos a todos a un complot que ni siquiera sabían si tendría éxito, era demasiado arriesgado.

-Explíquese— demando Sai, incapaz de entender al audaz hombre delante de él.

-Alguien tenía que hacer algo—contesto Shikamaru sin titubeo alguno, convencido de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

-No sabemos si Danzo sigue vivo—obvio el Yamanaka, negándose a actuar hasta estar convencido de que merecía la pena el riesgo.

-Esto se trata de Uchiha, no de usted—espero el Nara duramente, incapaz de ser tan indiferente a como él lo estaba siendo. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar, impidiendo que Sai contestase mientras Shikamaru atendía la llamada. —Oficina del general Yamanaka—contesto solícitamente, absteniéndose de esbozar una sonrisa ladina al momento de escuchar la respuesta, —es el coronel Uchiha, para usted—tendió el teléfono a Sai que si se sintió incomodo o no, no lo demostró.

-Aquí Yamanaka—contesto él calmadamente, esperando obtener información sobre lo sucedido.

 _-Ya pasaron tres horas, Sai, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?_ —cuestiono Sasuke, claramente furioso y a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No tenemos confirmación de que Danzo haya muerto—contesto Sai a modo de justificación por su pasividad hasta ahora.

 _-Maldita sea_ —maldijo el Uchiha inevitablemente, incapaz de sofocar su frustración al oír aquello. — _¡Yo mismo vi la explosión!_ —declaro en caso de que no fuera obvio que se había jugado la vida en ello y que lo mínimo que ellos podían hacer era no abandonarlo, todos estaban en esto juntos. — _Nos comprometimos_ — le recordó, haciendo amague de controlar su furia. — _¿Dónde está Zetsu?, ¿está con nosotros?_ —cuestiono, intentando no pensar en cómo matar a Sai por su terquedad y perfeccionismo _._

-Nadie ha hablado con él aun—esta vez e internamente, el Yamanaka se lamentó de haber contestado aquello.

Lo que Sasuke acababa de confirmar era que sin lugar a dudas Danzo estaba muerto o por lo menos lo suficientemente herido para que ellos pudieran aprovecharse del caos pero en lugar de ello habían estado perdiendo tiempo…no, aun había tiempo, quería aferrarse a esa idea, habían pasado solo un par de horas desde que había tenido ligar el atentado, aun debía haber algo que hacer para remediar lo ocurrido, ¿no? Decir que estaba furioso habría sido un eufemismo en ese momento para Sasuke quien literalmente estaba ideando en su mente una forma muy dolorosa para matar a Sai si por su torpeza su esposa y sus hijos corrían un riesgo innecesario, era tal la furia del Uchiha que Naruto de pie delante de él por poco y no reconoció al hombre que vio reflejado en esos ojos, parecía como si hubiera perdido todo gramo de paciencia y autocontrol hasta ahora. Había muchas cosas que Sasuke podía tolerar en la vida pero una de las cosas que no toleraba era la ineptitud, ¿es que tendría que encargarse de todo?, ¿es que nadie era capaz de seguir indicaciones sin importar lo simples que fueran? Cerrando los ojos fuertemente por un momento, luchando por aferrarse a la esperanza e idear un plan de contingencia sobre qué hacer ahora que no se había seguido el plan original, Sasuke se sereno lo más posible, empatizando en que si Sai había actuado del modo en que lo había hecho se debía a que al igual que él se sentía preocupado por su familia, mas eso no debería de frenarlo para cumplir con su deber y protegerlos que era justo lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

 _-Escúcheme, olvídese de Alemania, olvídese de Europa, su vida es lo que está en juego ahora y si quiere sobrevivir a esta noche debe hacer exactamente lo que le digo_ —hablo el Uchiha finalmente, rompiendo con el tenso silencio, — _en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono inicie Valkiria en nombre de Zetsu, dele la oportunidad de unirse o arréstelo de inmediato_ —plasmo con la suficiente claridad como para no tener que repetirlo, _—¿entendió?_ —cuestiono estoicamente, solo esperando una respuesta a cambio.

-Si— contesto Sai de inmediato y sin siquiera dudarlo esta vez.

 _-Llegare a la oficina de Zetsu en quince minutos, quiero verlo allá_ — finalizo Sasuke, cortando la llamada, no esperando ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Si Sasuke no espero ninguna respuesta esta vez, se debió enteramente a que esperaba haber dejado lo suficientemente claro a Sai que esta vez no le estaba pidiendo que actuara, se lo estaba ordenando si quería sobrevivir porque todos los implicados en este complot caerían de todas formas, todos quienes formaban parte de la resistencia caerían, pero ya sea que murieran o no todos ellos debían entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la causa por la que estaba luchando. Emitiendo un suspiro en cuanto la llamada termino, dejando el auricular del teléfono en su lugar, Sai alzo la mirada hacia la pared tras su escritorio y donde por puras apariencias—así era en cada oficina de algún oficial o contingente del Reichstag—se encontraba colgado un retrato de Danzo, retrato que en ese momento el no dudo en descolgar exponiendo la caja fuerte que abrió con la llave que permanecía puesta en la cerradura, todo bajo la curiosa mirada de Shikamaru que desconocía de la seguridad bajo la que mantenía la documentación que albergaba aquella caja. A toda prisa, teniendo muy claro su papel y que es lo que se esperaba de él. Sai abrió el archivo correspondiente a la una copia del plan Operación Valkiria y firmo el espacio vacío al pie de página como prueba de que daba su total aprobación en nombre de Zetsu quien habría de firmar, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía es que Sai decidió firmar en su nombre para que la Operación Valkiria estuviera en marcha. Hecho esto y recuperando el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo, Sai le tendió el documento a Shikamaru que había asistido a todo su proceder en silencio; debería haberlo escuchado antes, no lo había hecho, pero lo importante ahora era actuar, nada más.

-Llame a Asuma y los demás, dígales que llego la hora—indico a Shikamaru que asintió de inmediato, abandonando la oficina, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono. —Con comunicaciones—solicito a la operadora del otro lado de la línea antes de ser dirigido hacia el destino que había especificado, —habla el general Yamanaka, llamo en nombre de Zetsu, jefe del ejército de reserva—se presentó tan pronto escucho una respuesta de la otra línea. —El _Führer_ Danzo Shimura ha muerto, un grupo extremista de las SS intenta tomar el control del gobierno, ponga en marcha la Operación Valkiria—declaro apegándose al plan tal y como Sasuke le había ordenado que hiciera.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no importa que errores o negligencias se hubieran cometido con anterioridad, lo único importante ahora era que la Operación Valkiria estaba en marcha y el éxito del plan dependía de que todos hicieran su parte como habían prometido que harían.

* * *

Lo que sucedió tras el comunicado que instaba al ejercito de reserva a movilizarse fue evidente; todos los jóvenes oficiales presentes en el recinto, entrenando o perdiendo el tiempo al no tener mas que hacer procedieron a ceñirse sus uniformes por completo; chaqueta, pantalón, gorra y rifles, todos abandonando el edificio rumbo al patio donde se formaron en orden y silencio bajo la atenta mirada del comandante Genma Shiranui y su segundo al mando el teniente Reto Namiashi, todos esperando a que llegase alguien para confirmar las ordenes y decirles que hacer, ordenes que tardaron nada menos que tres horas en llegar, tres horas en que todos ellos permanecieron en el patio, expectantes. Una motocicleta emergió entre las silentes calles, conducida por un joven soldado acompañado por un compañero en el acoplado, e ingreso en las dependencias del ejercito de reserva, deteniéndose a un costado de donde se encontraban el Comandante Genma Shiranui, con el copiloto descendiendo de la motocicleta y teniéndole un sobre al comandante, retirándose junto a su compañero tras realizar el formal saludo militar. Genma abrió el sobre y desdoblo el documento en que aparecía redactado escuetamente un comunicado que le heló la sangre, una declaración que jamás había esperado leer en su vida y en ese momento le resulto difícil transmitir a todos los presentes que aguardaban por instrucciones para actuar y por quienes se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, sabiendo que su obligación en ese momento no era otra que cumplir órdenes, ese era su trabajo y debía cumplirlo.

-¡Batallón, firmes!— ordeno Genma con la voz endurecida, haciendo que todos los jóvenes hombres presentes se mantuvieran con la frente en alto, dispuestos a actuar según lo que dijeran las ordenes. —El _Führer_ , nuestro _Führer_ Danzo Shimura…ha muerto— declaro sin bajar la mirada, observando a la nada para no flaquear.

Nadie jamás había esperado que eso sucediera, no en plena guerra contra los aliados, y tomar en cuenta la reacción que todos los presentes tuvieron en ese momento fue algo superfluo para Genma, solo había una realidad en ese momento; Danzo Shimura había muerto.

* * *

Volver a poner al ejercito de reserva en alerta, ¿Era enserio?, ¿Podían ser más estúpidos?, ¿Es que no creían que lo que hacían tenia consecuencias? El ejército de reserva existía con el único fin de proteger _Berlín_ en caso de lo peor, como una invasión o un intento de golpe de estado, y solo podían ser alertados en caso de que sucediera una real situación de peligro, cosa que no estaba sucediendo bajo ningún concepto. ¿Creían que era cosa sencilla iniciar un complot?, ¿Creían que su vida no estaría en riesgo por ser el jefe del distrito? No solo se estaban jugando sus propias vidas sino que ahora además querían ceñirle la soga al cuello también y eso es algo que Zetsu no permitiría. Delante de él que se encontraba sentado de su escritorio se encontraban Sai y Shikamaru, ambos acababan de comunicarle que habían puesto al ejército de reserva en alerta, ¿y por qué? Porque su juego de intentar matar al _Führer_ requería que lo hicieran, casi como si pensaran que deshacerse de Danzo y todo su centro de influencia fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pues no lo era, ¿y Hidan?, ¿Alguien se había molestado en deshacerse de él también?, ¿se habían molestado en pensar lo suficiente? Esa era la cuestión. Él ya había dejado muy en claro su posición respecto a lo que sucedería luego del atentado; esperaría a tener confirmación de que el _Führer_ estaba muerto porque él siempre estaría del lado del vencedor en este juego, fuera quien fuera que ganara y no sería de otra forma, así que importa que ya hubieran planeado asesinar a Danzo, eso de nada les serviría si no había un comunicado oficial.

-¿Quién le dijo que el _Führer_ murió?—cuestiono él, no sabiendo si reírse o sentirse furioso ante semejante estupidez.

-El general Orochimaru, está en la guarida del lobo—contesto Sai, adelantándose ante tal incógnita. No teniendo suficiente con esa respuesta, Zetsu levanto el auricular del teléfono para hablar con la operadora del otro lado de la línea. —Llamar es inútil, no hay comunicaciones—intento hacerlo razonar ya que la guarida del lobo era un terreno aislado en ese momento.

-Con la guarida del lobo—solicito Zetsu al recibir respuesta de la operadora, aguardando a ser transmitido. —Habla el general Zetsu, quiero hablar con el general Homura, es urgente—pidió tan pronto como escucho respuesta de la otra línea.

 _-Aquí Homura_ —contesto el Mitokado con su siempre característica voz estoica, eso y que Zetsu y él no eran precisamente mejores amigos.

-Lamento molestarlo, general, pero tal vez usted pueda decirme que está pasando—inicio, él, teniendo cuidado con su tono de voz por obvias razones, —están circulando unos rumores increíbles en _Berlín_ — añadió suponiendo que quienes estaban en la guarida del lobo desconocían lo que estaba sucediendo en _Berlín_.

 _-No sé a qué se refiere_ — refuto Homura, confundido porque se le llamara para eso.

-Se dice que el _Führer_ fue asesinado—especifico Zetsu, mas suponiendo que esto era una mentira porque el tono de Homura no era diferente del que sostenía siempre, tal vez algo más irritado, pero no más.

 _-Otro atentado fallido, el Führer no corrió ningún peligro—_ contrario él de inmediato, no queriendo que circularan ideas erróneas— _Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Uchiha?_ —pregunto con genuino interés.

-¿Uchiha?—pregunto, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia Sai y Shikamaru que se mantuvieron completamente en silencio. —Supongo que egresando a _Berlín_ —la verdad ni siquiera había preguntado por él.

 _-Avíseme cuando llegue, quiero hablar con él_ —finalizo Homura sencillamente, dando por terminada la llamada.

Nadie podía saberlo estando de la otra línea—en el caso de Zetsu—o presenciando la llamada como mejores espectadores—en el caso de Sai y Shikamaru—pero tal vez de haber y de haber estado en la guarida del lobo en ese, Zetsu, Sai o Shikamaru podrían haberse dado cuenta del peligro que para ese momento ya corría la Operación Valkiria ante la furia de Homura y cada oficial que había sobrevivido a la explosión sucedida en el salón de reuniones…había muchos heridos, pero afortunadamente ninguno se encontraba particularmente grave, pero todos tenían muy clara una cosa; Sasuke Uchiha y todos quienes estuvieran implicados en este complot caerían, eso era seguro. Bajo la estoica mirada de Sai y Shikamaru, Zetsu colgó el teléfono con personal satisfacción al tener una respuesta medianamente clara de lo ocurrido, claro que no podía ahondar en las mentes de esos dos pero si suponía la sorpresa que debían sentir al saber que había comunicación con la guarida del lobo, ¿no debería no haber comunicación si el plan de esos dos había resultado? Entonces eso significaba que había algo mal con el plan y en cuyo caso el tenía muy claro de en qué bando se encontraba; del _Führer_ , porque si Danzo estaba vivo e ileso como Homura había dicho, era obvio que sería quien acabara ganando la partida como ya había hecho hasta ahora, y él quería estar del lado del vencedor desde luego. El riesgo que esos rebeldes le pedían correr era excesivo en comparación con lo que podría ganar de estar de su lado, en cambio permaneciendo del lado del _Führer_ tenía mucho que mantener.

-El _Führer_ está vivo—declaro Zetsu en cuanto colgó el teléfono, pasando su mirada sobre Sai y Shikamaru, esperando que recapacitaran.

-Eso es mentira—Sasuke ingreso en la oficina en compañía de Naruto que cerró la puerta tras de sí, —Danzo Shimura murió, la Operación Valkiria está en marcha—nadie podría sobrevivir a una explosión como la que había tenido lugar y aunque lo hiciera, eso les daba tiempo suficiente para actuar, en tanto supieran utilizarlo.

-Solo yo puedo iniciar Valkiria— recordó él, ya que su autoridad estaba por encima de la de cualquiera de ellos.

-Ya lo hizo—desestimo Sai, irrumpiendo en la conversación y tendiéndole una copia de la orden.

-Esto es traición—afirmo Zetsu, alzando la mirada hacia ellos…eran demasiado temerarios.

-Justo ahora, el ejército de reserva está tomando _Berlín_ —dio a conocer el Uchiha, ya que todo estaba tomando forma pese a los imprevistos sucedidos en el camino, —¿está con nosotros o no?—pregunto simplemente para darle la oportunidad de cambiar de bando.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?—pregunto él en caso de que el Uchiha no lo tuviera lo suficientemente claro, —el _Führer_ está vivo—estaban cometiendo traición y ante eso no existía disculpa alguna en el código militar.

-Yo mismo puse la bomba y vi la explosión, está muerto—afirmo Sasuke, completamente seguro de que así era, —¿está con nosotros o no?—cuestiono, dándole una última oportunidad.

-Coronel, si lo que dice es cierto, debería darse un tiro de inmediato—aconsejo Zetsu ya que era preferible el suicidio que el deshonor que caería sobre él. —Los demás están arrestados—destino ya que era evidente que todos estaban coludidos entre sí.

-No, mi general, usted lo está—contrario el Uchiha y ante lo que Sai y Shikamaru no dudaron en flanquear a Zetsu para que evitara cometer alguna estupidez.

-No sé dónde creen que acabara esto—menciono él sin siquiera inmutarse, ya dando por hecho de que perderían.

Porque hablando en serio, ¿Qué es lo que creían que sucedería? Okey, si Danzo estaba muerto probablemente pudieran aprovecharse de la confusión y tomar el control de toda _Alemania_ , de todo el Reichstag pero recibiendo a cambio el odio de todos sus compañeros leales al _Führer_ y que habrían de despreciarlos cuando se enterasen de lo que ellos habían hecho, traicionado los principios bajo los que supuestamente habían luchado hasta ese momento. Pero todo eso era en el caso de que el _Führer_ estuviera muerto, cosa que evidentemente no era así, por mucho que Zetsu despreciara a Homura con cada fibra de su alma y quisiera verlo muerto, Homura era el ser más serio y escueto de la vida, un idiota e imbécil de pies a cabeza pero esto último era cuento aparte, el punto es que si Homura decía que Danzo estaba vivo era porque realmente estaba vivo, Homura nunca mentiría con algo así porque su lealtad al _Führer_ era ciega y estaría devastado si Danzo realmente estuviera muerto, cosa que no era así, ¿y bien?, ¿Ahora que pretendían decir para explicarse? Eran traidores al Reichstag y todos lo considerarían escoria por el resto de sus vidas. Que fácil sería rendirse, que fácil sería darlo todo por perdido pero Sasuke nunca se había considerado un cobarde ni un derrotista y no se daría por vencido en este proceder hasta entregar su vida de ser necesario, ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo o morir tranquilo sin haber logrado un futuro digno para sus hijos? Prefiriendo ignorar a Zetsu, Sasuke tomo el auricular del teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Comuníqueme con operaciones—solicito Sasuke a la operadora, aguardando hasta ser transmitido con quien quería hablar. —Aquí el coronel Uchiha, acordonen la oficina general del ejército según la operación Valkiria, que nadie entre ni salga si la autorización del general Yamanaka—ordeno en tanto escucho una respuesta del otro lado, utilizando el menor tiempo posible en ello.

Así es como se tomaba el control de _Alemania_ , así es como verdaderamente se daba inicio a la Operación Valkiria y fuera quien fuera el vencedor en este "juego", darían su vida por la causa en la que creían, esa era la realidad.

* * *

El momento era ahora, ya habían esperado suficiente para tomar el control, ya habían esperado suficiente tiempo para confirmar la activación de la Operación Valkiria, ¿Qué importaba si Zetsu estaba con ellos o no? Lo importante es que tenían todo a su disposición para obtener el control del Reich, de _Alemania_ y de todos los territorios conquistados, pero lo fundamental por ahora era tomar _Berlín_ , de eso dependía el éxito de todo. Resulto extraño—obviamente—para Kabuto que se levantó de su escritorio, ver a su superior el jefe del ejército de reserva Zetsu siendo escoltado fuera de su oficina como un criminal al cual encerrar, guiado en su camino por el general Sai Yamanaka y el coronel Shikamaru Nara que lo apuntaban con un arma tras la espalda para que no intentara escapar…el Yacusi no supo que pensar, no supo que hacer salvo quedarse mirando. Mientras que Sai y Shikamaru se encargaban de encerrar a Zetsu en un lugar lo suficientemente silencioso e infalible, Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de reuniones del distrito sabiendo que allí encontraría al coronel Asuma Sarutobi y así fue, más le resulto sorpresivo o confuso que un hombre con su alcurnia y experiencia—sentado sobre el sofá con absoluta calma—vistiera con su traje formal de político en lugar del uniforme militar que se esperaría de él. Pero si bien la vestimenta del Sarutobi desconcertó a Sasuke, Asuma se mantuvo tranquilo, observo al Uchiha desde el primer momento en que entro, estudiando al joven ante él y que tenía más valor que muchos hombres que hubiera conocido, y era precisamente este valor y determinación lo que lo hacía fuerte.

-General Asuma—saludo el Uchiha, inclinando la cabeza con respeto, —¿y su uniforme?—pregunto inevitablemente, confundido por su aspecto.

-Esto debe parecer una sublevación popular— tranquilizo el Sarutobi, levantándose del sofá a la par que se acomodaba la chaqueta del traje para lucir presentable.

En caso de que ocurriera lo peor, cosa que nadie quería considerar, lo mejor era sostener la ilusión de que todo era una confusión hasta el final, Sasuke había arriesgado su vida, literalmente y si algo salía mal la única cabeza que rodaría la suya, por lo que ninguno quería verse implicado como para morir también, no se trataba de lealtades sino de la supervivencia de sus familias, algo por lo que cualquiera lucharía de estar en su lugar. En ese momento y sin invitación, un contingente de oficiales ingreso en la sala por la puerta aledaña en el pasillo contrario, encabezados por un hombre de aspecto intimidante. Kiba sabía que podría elegir mantenerse al margen de todo esto, como tantos oficiales prusianos en las filas alemanas era un aristócrata, hijo de terratenientes, un conde ni más ni menos, pero sin importar su título, el Inuzuka no era alguien que estuviera de acuerdo en quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras otros sufrían. Había obtenido el rango de teniente en la Primera Guerra Mundial y como tantos ilusos había creído en las palabras de Danzo, se había dejado engatusar por la idea de devolver a _Alemania_ a la gloria a tal punto que había formado parte de la guardia personal de Danzo en los primeros días de instauración del nazismo, pero había entendido sus errores; la violencia que había tenido que perpetrar contra gente inocente, contra los judíos...¿qué ideal merecía ser seguido si se violentaba a la gente inocente? La guerra era entre militares, no contra los civiles, fueran quienes fueran y sin importar su origen. Manteniéndose estoico, Sasuke desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia Asuma, confundiendo por la presencia de estos hombres desconocidos.

-Coronel Uchiha— saludo Kiba estoicamente, sosteniéndole la mirada, analizando al hombre delante de él.

-¿Sí?— contesto Sasuke, no sabiendo si estar tranquilo o no, no en esa situación.

-El jefe Inuzuka garantiza el apoyo incondicional de la policía de _Berlín_ —presento Asuma finalmente, no queriendo que se detuviera el corazón del joven Uchiha a causa de la incertidumbre.

-Ninguno de mis hombres le causara problemas, tiene mi palabra—se comprometió el Inuzuka, ofreciendo a todos los hombres bajo su mando por la causa de la resistencia.

-Gracias—agradeció el Uchiha sinceramente, intentando no parecer tan conmovido de como realmente se encontraba, dada la situación.

Realmente apreciaba todo lo que los hombres a su alrededor estaban haciendo, no lo estaban abandonando como tal vez si haría cualquier persona de estar en su lugar, tampoco es como si estuvieran arriesgando sus vidas por él, no, no les pediría eso porque hasta él lo consideraría de estar en el lugar de ellos, pero brindarle su apoyo era todo cuanto podía pedir. No estaba solo, y en ese momento eso lo era todo.

* * *

La resistencia alemana no había sido una entidad cread con el fin de obtener reconocimiento o algo a cambio, no, independiente de si todos tenían pensamientos e ideas diferente en sus mentes, todos luchaban por la misma causa; liberar a _Alemania_ de Danzo, liberar a su pueblo de la vergüenza que vendría en cuanto los aliados desembarcaran y tomaran _Alemania_ con una brutalidad que ellos deseaban evitar, con un derramamiento de sangre inocente que ninguno de ellos quería atestiguar, porque todo lo que hacían era por el bien de su gente y de su patria. Deteniéndose brevemente, emitiendo un quedo suspiro para no flaquear, para no permitirse abatir por el miedo y las inseguridades, Sasuke observo las puertas cerradas del despacho de reuniones de todo el distrito; les había pedido a todos que se reunieran, la Operación Valkiria ya estaba en marcha, estaba pasando, todo _Berlín_ estaba en movimiento para dar inicio al plan pero…de nada serviría esa pantalla si ellos no cumplían con su parte, si ellos no tomaban cada distrito de _Berlín_ por medio de la diplomacia el plan no sería nada, todo dependía de ellos. Analizo con la mirada a todos delante de él, hombres y mujeres de gran valor que estaban ahí para arriesgar sus vidas, para brindar su ayuda y tomar los distritos de toda _Alemania_ y más allá…cuando se había unido a la resistencia, Sasuke lo había hecho por su familia, por el futuro de sus hijo y no por otra razón, pero ahora lo dejaba casi sin palabras ver el compromiso de todos los presentes frente a él, todos ellos habían desperdiciado horas de sus vidas por la causa sin saber si tendría éxito o no, y eso era admirable.

-Coronel Uchiha—uno de los jóvenes generales presentes tomo la palabra y alzo su pase, prueba de que formaba parre de la resistencia, siendo inmediatamente imitado por todos, —estamos a sus órdenes—declaro sin vacilación y en nombre de todos los presentes.

-Gracias por venir— contesto Sasuke, ocultando lo mejor posible el nudo en su garganta, producto de la emoción que representaba ver tanto compromiso y lealtad. —Caballeros, en tres horas quiero confirmación de que el distrito gubernamental es nuestro y que en el cuartel general de las SS no queda un alma—no estaría tranquilo hasta que eso sucediera y supo que todos pensaban igual al pasar su mirada por cada uno de ellos. —Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, esta noche quiero saber que la _Alemania_ de Danzo no volverá a despertar—el golpe ya había sido asestado y ahora continuaba aprovechar la sorpresa.

Las próximas horas eran crucial, sin importar que todos brindaran su compromiso, sin importar que Danzo estuviera realmente muerto o no…tenían que utilizar cada infinitésima parte de su tiempo en luchar, en luchar a través de la diplomacia y abrir los corazones de tantos como pudieran, de conquistar sus corazones y mentes ambiciosos para tomar el control. Todo se decidía hoy, o vivían o morían.

* * *

En las horas siguientes todo sucedió según lo previsto, contaban con la sorpresa de tener al ejercito de reserva movilizándose por todo _Berlín_ , cerrando las calles como un estadio de sitio para mantener el orden, y cumpliendo las ordenes que transmitían para que se iniciara el arresto de determinados oficiales nazis mientras que en las oficinas del distrito todos los integrantes de la resistencia, ya fueran oficiales o secretarias, se deshacían entre incansables llamadas telefónicas de entreno a extremo del Reichstag, tomando cada ciudad de importancia estrategia al igual que de los países ocupados como _Viena_ , _Polonia_ , _Checoslovaquia_ , _Hungría_ , _Francia_ y _Holanda_ que aparecía señalada en un mapa desplegado contra una de la paredes y que era tachado cada vez que se hacía una llamada hasta que parte por parte solo hacía falta tomar _Berlín_ y unas cuantas ciudades pero que eran las más importantes, declarando en voz alta cada nueva ciudad o distrito que era tomado para que fuera tachado en el mapa que apenas y tenía espacios vacíos; lo estaban consiguiendo, el plan estaba dando resultado sin importar que todo hubiera sufrido en retraso, ahora solo importaba el fin, nada más. En medio de su agotadora rutina de hacer llamadas telefónicas y firmar documentos que le eran entregados por parte de su secretaria Karin que apenas y conseguía quedarse quieta, cumpliendo sus órdenes, Sasuke sintió que ya no podía postergar por más tiempo el ponerse en contacto con su familia que estaba en _Bamberg_ , necesitaba hablar con Sakura o no estaría tranquilo.

-Mi esposa esta en _Bamberg_ con mis hijos, ¿puede comunicarme con ellos?—solicito Sasuke a su secretaria en tanto la Uzumaki estuvo frente a él.

-Sí, señor—asintió Karin, retirándose de inmediato para intentar ponerse en contacto con _Bamberg_.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura, necesitaba escuchar su voz, no podría estar tranquilo consigo mismo hasta escuchar su dulce voz y contar con su aprobación para proceder, nadie sabía esto pero para él solo había una opinión en el mundo que le importaba y esa opinión era la de Sakura, y también necesitaba prevenirla—o reiterarle más bien—sobre qué es lo que debería decir o hacer en caso de que algo saliera mal, no es como si eso fuera a pasar según lo que tenían previsto pero fuera cual fuera el caso no se perdonaría jamás arrastrar consigo al abismo a su esposa y a sus hijos, a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus suegros, a sus amigos…el precio a pagar era demasiado alto, sabía que probablemente tuviera que dejar morir a algunos, sabía que tal incluso la vida de Sakura estaría perdida al igual que las de sus padres, suegros y amigos, pero cuando se luchaba por el bien del mundo se exigía un sacrificio, un sacrificio que él no quería pagar, no importa si Sakura tenía que maldecir su nombre, llamarlo traidor, si eso la mantenía viva y a salvo al igual que a sus hijos, merecía que su nombre fuera manchado sobre la tierra de los hombres, moriría tranquilo de ser así. Pero ahora prefería no pensar en ello porque no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Justo en medio de ese turbulento mar de pensamientos que rondaban su mente es que Naruto se aproximó a su escritorio cargando consigo una serie de documentos que estaba revisando, tan atareado como cualquiera de los presentes, pero si se detenía ante su escritorio eso significaba que necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Nuestros hombres tienen controlada la red ferroviaria pero aún quedan repetidores, oficinas de telégrafos, teléfonos, emisoras de emergencia…necesitamos más hombres—informo el Uzumaki, leyendo superficialmente el informe y documentación que sostenía.

-Nara, llame a _Potsdam_ , que pongan todas las unidades a nuestra disposición—solicito Sasuke de inmediato, volviendo el rostro hacia Shikamaru en el escritorio contiguo y que asintió de inmediato. —Tendrá esos hombres, tome el control de la radio—tranquilizo a Naruto que sonrió en respuesta, retirándose de inmediato para seguir trabajando. —Tenemos el distrito gubernamental, pero nos falta el resto de _Berlín_ —declaro en voz alta para que fuera registrado en el mapa.

En esos precisos momentos el ejercito de reserva debía estar movilizándose hacia el Ministerio del Interior y el cuartel de las SS para arrestar a todos los oficiales que se encontrasen allí, esas eran las cuentas que Sasuke llevaba en su mente en ese momento mientras recorría a todos los presentes con la miradas; todas las secretarias sentadas—o casi esposadas, metafóricamente hablando—a sus escritorios, recibiendo documentos y notas de a donde debían llamar, atendiendo llamadas y realizando otras, hablando en nombre de los oficiales presentes y del distrito al que representaban…visto desde el exterior todo parecía un auténtico caos pero tenía sentido, todo lo que estaba sucediendo tenía un propósito y eso era lo importante. Por otro lado y en la pared opuesta a aquella en que se encontraba el mapa de _Europa_ se encontraba otro mapa que representaba en su profundidad un plano de _Berlín_ , un plano que igualmente comenzaba a llenarse de marchas que representaban tachos de distritos que poco a poco estaban tomando…la mitad de _Berlín_ estaba bajo la ocupación de la resistencia, no faltaba mucho para que la Operación Valkiria fuese un éxito total y tomaran el control de toda _Alemania_ y de los territorios ocupados. Como si leyese sus pensamientos en ese momento, Sai se dirigió hacia su escritorio trayendo consigo una serie de documentos bajo el brazo, documentos que desde luego procedió a explicar resumidamente para informarle el ritmo que estaba tomando todos los movimientos que ellos estaban haciendo a través de la diplomacia de las llamadas telefónicas.

-Acabo de hablar con el coronel Yamato, arrestaron a mil doscientos oficiales de las SS y la Gestapo en _Paris_ , sin un solo disparo—informo Sai con satisfacción, mas camuflándola lo mejor posible ante su impecable conducta protocolaria. —Los primeros informes de _Viena_ son buenos, espero noticias de _Praga_ — eran detalles pero que pronto recibiría, mas hasta ahora todo marchaba espléndidamente.

-Es increíble—rió Sasuke, incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo lo pleno que se sentía, contagiando su buen humor a Sai que no pudo evitar asentir en respuesta.

Estaba feliz, por fin podía decirlo, estaba realmente feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca; estaban tomando el control de toda _Alemania_ , lentamente pero lo estaban consiguiendo independiente de si Danzo—aunque él estaba seguro de que era así—había muerto realmente o no, y Sai compartía su alegría, porque todo había valido la pena, todos los riegos habían merecido la pena para llegar a esto. Solo necesitaba lograr llamar a _Bamberg_ , solo necesitaba escuchar la voz de Sakura al menos una vez y todo sería perfecto…

* * *

Desde su lugar en el patio del cuartel de las SS, Genma contemplo en silencio como sus hombres desalojaban las dependencias del distrito y arrestando a todos quienes encontraran en el interior, subiendo a los camiones a todos para llevarlos de regreso al cuartel del ejército de reserva donde habrían de mantenerlos arrestados hasta recibir nuevas órdenes que dijesen lo contrario. Pero una duda rondaba la mente de Genma, ¿estaban haciendo lo correcto? Bueno, sí, estaban siguiendo las órdenes que les habían sido dirigidas y transmitidas, eso era lo correcto, ¿pero porque para Genma no se sentían como lo correcto? Estaba arrestando a hombres que eran completamente leales al _Führer_ y a la _Alemania_ Nazi, hombres que tenían directa participación en el curso de la guerra, que destinaban fuerzas militares y hombres, hombres que dirigían el ministerio….¿por qué no se sentía bien arrestándolos? Porque tal vez no fuera lo correcto hacerlo, ¿y si se estaba burlando de él y de sus hombres?, ¿y si estaban siendo utilizados en un complot? No sería algo descabellado de considerar, siempre había gente estúpida que arriesgaba incluso lo que no tenía. Tan concentrado como se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, Genma apenas y percibió el momento en que su segundo al mando Reto se situó a su lado tendiéndole un documento que él pudo identificar muy bien sin leerlo siquiera; órdenes de arresto, ¿pero contra quién?, ¿Quién más seguía en esta infausta lista de traición? Porque así es como se sentía, como si estuviera traicionando sus ideales.

-Nuevas órdenes de arresto, señor, para Uchiha y Akatsuna—tendió Reto, observando la reacción de su comandante, —¿los detenemos a los dos?—consulto ya que ordenes eran órdenes y ellos solo debían seguirlas.

-No quisiera descubrir que me están utilizando—suspiro Genma únicamente, observando a la nada mientras sostenía el documento…todo era demasiado extraño.

-Sera un golpe de estado—supuso el Namiashi, no le gustaba pensarlo pero también comenzaba a resultarle extraño lo que estaba pasando.

-De eso estoy seguro, lo que no se es de qué lado estamos—contesto Shiranui, completamente de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar. —Sígame—indico en dirección al camión.

Por ahora todo lo que él y sus hombres podían hacer era seguir ordenes, porque de otro modo sus actos realmente serian condenados si se atrevieran a ir en contra de lo que les era ordenado, su deber era velar por el bien de _Alemania_ en nombre del alma del _Führer_ , pero si algo era seguro es que él descubriría que es lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, era una promesa.

* * *

Con ojos fríos y estoicos, Sasori observo el camino que siguieron los vehículos pertenecientes al ejercito de reserva desde los ventanales de su oficina, sin sentir temor, sin mostrar emoción alguna, ni siquiera cuando escucho las puertas principales siendo abiertas, ni siquiera cuando supiera que probablemente habían venido por él, ¿Por qué habría de sentir miedo? Él era leal al _Führer_ , y moriría por la causa de la _Alemania_ Nazi, nunca toleraría ser encerrado como un criminal porque él no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho hasta hoy. Con este pensamiento en mente es que tomo el auricular del teléfono sobre su escritorio y solicito a la operadora que lo comunicara cuanto antes con la Guarida del Lobo, aprovechando el tiempo de espera para deslizar una capsula de cianuro en su boca, bajo la lengua a modo de seguro; no permitiría que su nombre se manchara con el de un presidiario, primero muerto. Mientras sus hombres desalojaban el distrito, arrestando a todo aquel que encontrasen en el interior, Genma se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina en lo alto del distrito y donde se encontraba la persona que le habían ordenado arrestar, el primer ministro del Reichstag, Sasori Akatsuna. Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, Genma ingreso cerrando esta tras de sí para darle al hombre de pie junto al escritorio la oportunidad de un arresto digno y en privado para que su reputación no se viera manchada ni su orgullo pisoteado, mas Sasori lo observo—sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono, en espera de una respuesta—calmadamente, sin inmutarse por su aparición en su oficina.

-Ministro Akatsuna—saludo el Shiranui respetuosamente, inclinando la cabeza en su presencia.

-¿Qué desea comandante?—consulto Sasori, apartando el auricular de su oído como si ya hubiera recibido la respuesta deseada.

-Mi batallón tiene orden de acordonar el distrito gubernamental, y proceder a su arresto—explico Genma, lamentando tener que actuar pero solo cumplía órdenes.

-¿Es usted un nacional socialista ferviente?— pregunto el Akatsuna, intrigado por conocer la respuesta para juzgar al hombre delante de él.

-Sí, señor—contesto él sin dudarlo y ante lo que el pelirrojo le indico que se acercara, entregándole el teléfono tan pronto como lo tuvo delante. —Comandante Shimura—se presentó sin saber quién estaba en la otra línea, —¿hola?—pregunto, confundido por la razón de esta llamada.

 _-¿Reconoce mi voz?_ —hablo finalmente una voz del otro lado, una voz inconfundible para todo aquel que se considerara un nacional socialista, un hombre leal al _Führer._

-Sí, mi _Führer_ — contesto Genma de inmediato, con el corazón a punto de detenérsele al saber que todo lo que le habían ordenado había estado equivocado; el _Führer_ estaba vivo.

 _-Entonces escúcheme atentamente_ —indico Danzo con una voz fría y pétrea, cortante como una daga, — _quiero que atrapen a esos traidores, vivos_ —ordeno sin esperar protestas de ninguna clase, solo obediencia.

-Sí, mi _Führer_ —acato el Shiranui de inmediato, frustrado en lo profundo de su ser por haber sido burlado y utilizado por los traidores a _Alemania_ y al _Führer_.

-Ya escucho lo que dice, el _Führer_ quiere que atrapen a esos traidores, vivos—reitero Sasori en cuanto la llamada llego a su fin, estando completamente de acuerdo con Danzo.

-Sí, señor—asintió él, inclinando la cabeza y abandonando la oficina.

Sin dilación, Genma abandono la oficina del Primer Ministro sin voltear ni una sola vez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y transitando el camino hacia la salida con la mente mucho más clara ahora que había escuchado personalmente la voz del _Führer_ y sabiendo muy bien que es lo que tenía que hacer. Si bien se había mantenido de brazos cruzados hasta ese momento, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, ya a solas y sin nadie que pudiera juzgarlo o conocer sus pensamientos, Sasori envolvió con cuidado su lengua alrededor de la capsula de cianuro que escondido en su boca, bajo su lengua, extrayéndola de su boca en cuanto la tuvo en la punta de la lengua, observándola fríamente antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, recobrando el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo; había estado cerca, realmente había estado dispuesto a quitarse la vida para escapar del deshonor o la vergüenza de convertirse en un presidiario, y aún estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de ser necesario, pero por lo visto su hora final no había llegado todavía. Serio, caminando con los brazos tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo, Genma no volteo a ver a nadie en su camino, no dijo nada a los hombre que lo acompañaban y que tampoco le hicieron ninguna pregunta en el camino hacia la salida, más de todas formas resulto cuando menos irritante para Genma abandonar el edificio y encontrar en el patio de la entrada a todos sus hombres subiendo a los camiones a cada hombre que había trabajado en el interior, estaban arrestando a hombres leales al _Führer_ y todo eso debido a que habían sido utilizados como cobayas por traidores ambiciosos.

-¡Suelten a esos hombres!—ordeno Genma de inmediato, desconcertando a sus hombres pero que no dudaron en obedecerlo. —Hable con Danzo, los golpistas somos nosotros—declaro volviendo el rostro hacia su segundo al mando, Reto, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado. —Nos engañaron—confirmo claramente furioso, dirigiéndose hacia el camión en que habían llegado allí, queriendo aclarar estos sucesos cuanto antes.

Estaban en el bando equivocado, habían estado perpetrando crímenes contra la _Alemania_ Nazi, habían estado cometiendo traición contra el _Führer_ …pero ya habían abandonado su ceguera y ahora debían hacer lo correcto; arrestar a todos los ambiciosos y estúpidos individuos que hubieran planeado esto. El _Führer_ ya decidiría que hacer con ellos.

* * *

 **PD: Hola, hola, mis amores :3** **Quiero disculparme sinceramente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar** , estoy sufriendo un crisis bastante severa en el ámbito personal, mi abuela esta muy enferma y tengo que cuidarla cuando mi madre trabaja por lo que **no dispongo de mucho tiempo para actualizar** , incluso creí que no conseguiría escribir nada esta semana por la falta de inspiración que eso me acarrea, **pero seguiré actualizando mis otras historias, la próxima semana actualizare "El Clan Uchiha" y "Queen: The Show Must Go On" si no hay contratiempos** **:3** Como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311** ( **disculpandome por tardar tanto pero esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado** ) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Postura ante el Nazismo: este capitulo me resulto especialmente difícil de realizar** ya que como dije dispuse de poco tiempo, pero además **porque en la escena de Sasori Akatsuna (Josepeh Goebbles) tuve que internarme en la mentalidad de uno de los principales causantes del Holocausto, un hombre que estuvo dispuesto a incitar a la población desde el primer día para hacerle creer a la gente que los judíos, gitanos, homosexuales, lisiados y otros eran el mal de Alemania cuando fueron victimas y mártires de la crueldad de los Nazis, y que al igual que su esposa Magda no dudo en suicidarse y matar a sus hijos para seguir al otro mundo a Hitler luego de su suicidio**. Como ya dije **al momento de iniciar esta historia, la escribí como una acto de redención de mi persona por haber dibujado y coloreado la bandera nazi a los doce años sin saber que representaba, pero además representa mi ideal ante este pensamiento**. Un par de años atrás **u** **na amiga estaba emocionada por leer el libro de Adolf Hitler "Mein Kampf"** , mientras que **cuando yo lo encontré en una librería ni siquiera pude sostenerlo o mirarlo, es un libro que sinceramente aborrezco, me resulta imposible comprender a un genocida como él** , de hecho simpatizo mas con Stalin que mataba por el placer de hacerlo y no por segregar personas según una etnia o creencia, a ese loquito si lo entiendo pero no a Hitler.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
